


[Alte Welt] Auf dem Rabenpfad [2018]

by AcheronSpike



Series: Alte Welt [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Cultists, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Dungeons, Gen, Gladiators, Music, Vagrants, ancient ruins, road story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronSpike/pseuds/AcheronSpike
Summary: Der junge, etwas unbeholfene Corvic le Kra ist der letzte Abkömmling einer edlen Spielmannsfamilie. Er begibt sich auf eine wichtige Reise und trifft dabei auf einiges Überraschendes und auch Furchterregendes.





	1. Burg Rabenhorst

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte hat recht viele lose Enden. Ich habe sie während einer ziemlich starken Schreibkrise geschrieben und tatsächlich auch vollendet. Ich hätte viel mehr herausholen können, bin aber letztendlich froh, dass ich sie überhaupt zu einem Abschluss gebracht habe (und tatsächlich war es auch nie meine Absicht, alle Rätsel und Andeutungen darin aufzulösen). Außerdem war es mir wichtig, damit erstens eine längere Geschichte über die Alte Welt veröffentlicht zu haben, zweitens ein paar Charaktere und Umstände vorzustellen.

** I. Burg Rabenhorst **  
  
**~~~~~**

Corvic lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett, starrte an den zerrupften Baldachin und dachte nach. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich auf den nächsten Tag freuen oder sich fürchten sollte. Lange Reisen war er einfach nicht gewöhnt, auch wenn in seinen Adern jahrtausendealtes Vagantenblut floss. Und zwar adliges, denn die le Kras waren eine uralte Familie von edlen und einst hochgeachteten Spielleuten.  
Neben ihm saß der zweifarbige Katzendämon Fiziano Tippelklimbim auf der Matratze und spielte mit seinen Zauberringen, die sich auf verblüffende Weise miteinander verbanden und wieder voneinander trennten. Fiziano war so groß wie ein Mensch, besaß aber das Gesicht und das Fell einer Katze, dazu einen aufgerollten Katzenschwanz mit einer Quaste wie bei einem Löwen. Auf seiner rechten Körperseite war sein Fell golden, auf der linken schwarz. Er lebte schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten auf Burg Rabenhorst und liebte sowohl Jonglage als auch das Spiel mit Schellen, Trommeln, Gongs und anderem Schlagwerk.  
„Das wird schon klappen“, sagte Fiziano aufmunternd. „Schon ganz andere vor dir haben es geschafft. Denk zum Beispiel an deine Großmutter Monedulea - die war in ihrer Jugend ja nicht gerade für Tapferkeit bekannt.“  
Natürlich war sich Corvic dessen bewusst. „Feiges Huhn“ hatte man Monedulea damals wenig schmeichelhaft genannt, aber nachdem sie mit ihrer Sackpfeife zurückgekehrt war, war eine andere aus ihr geworden. Dennoch seufzte er unwillig und verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Ich hab‘ eben keine Lust, nach Sankt Fratten zu gehen. Da ist es kalt. Außerdem muss man dazu erst durch Marterburg. Und Schiffe sind auch nicht mein Fall.“  
„Junge, du bist ein le Kra! Hast du nie drüber nachgedacht, umherzuziehen?“  
„Manchmal. Aber eigentlich hat mir bisher das Krähennest gereicht.“  
„Verwöhnter kleiner Faulpelz“, seufzte Fiziano gespielt verzweifelt. Er wusste, dass er sich so einiges mit Corvic erlauben konnte, ohne dass dieser beleidigt sein würde.  
„Passt dir was nicht am Krähennest?“, fragte Corvic.  
„He, ich mag das Krähennest. Aber es ist ... klein.“ Fiziano warf einen seiner Ringe hoch und fing ihn mit einem anderen auf. „Das Einzige, was hier wirklich Spaß macht, ich meine, so richtig, sind die Spektakel.“  
Das Krähennest, so nannten die le Kras die Region um Burg Rabenhorst einschließlich der kleinen Burg selbst. Das Städtchen am Fuß des Krähenfels hatte diesen Namen schon vor langer Zeit übernommen. Von dort aus führte ein verschlungener Pfad zur Burg hinauf, die eigentlich eher eine Ruine war: brüchige Zinnen und hier und da Lücken in den Mauern, dazu ein völlig überwucherter Burggarten. Aber auch in ihren besten Tagen war sie kein Prunkbau gewesen. Sie hatte eigentlich kaum anders ausgesehen als jetzt, nur weniger bröckelig. Geschmückt war sie mit dem Banner der le Kras: die schwarzen Schattenrisse zweier Raben, von denen einer links und einer rechts neben einer Sackpfeife hockte, all das auf einfarbig tiefrotem Grund.  
Früher hatten die le Kras weit weniger Zeit dort verbracht als heutzutage. Während der Sommermonate waren sie lieber durch die Welt gestreift, und bei ihrer Rückkehr hatte es jedes Mal ein Spektakel im Krähennest gegeben. Aber niemand hatte mehr die Burg länger als einen oder zwei Tage am Stück verlassen, seit vor etwa zehn Jahren Corvics Vater Cornicinus von einer seiner Reisen nicht zurückgekehrt war. Die Spektakel im Herbst fanden allerdings immer noch statt, und Corvics Mutter Picea übernahm dabei die Rolle der Marktvögtin, die früher Cornicinus innegehabt hatte. Corvic selbst verbrachte seine Zeit damit, müßig umherzuschlendern, sich an verschiedenen alkoholischen Getränken zu versuchen und zu der Musik angereister Spielleute zu tanzen. Dass le Kras bei diesen Spektakeln nichts bezahlen mussten, weder Wegezoll noch Lebensmittel noch sonst irgendetwas, war dabei selbstverständlich, aber Corvic wurde nie gierig; er war es gewöhnt, mit sehr wenig auszukommen und Picea hatte ihm immer eingeschärft, niemanden im Krähennest auszunutzen.  
Seit Cornicinus‘ Verschwinden gab es nur noch zwei lebende le Kras auf der Burg: Corvic und Picea. Sie hatten hier und da auf der Nordscheibe entfernte Verwandte, aber das war auch schon alles. Vor Jahrhunderten war ihre Familie deutlich größer gewesen. Aliben-Coraxio, Wiglaf-Corvinius der Klabauter, Picetia die Scharfzüngige, Ritter Corvel, um nur einige Beispiele zu nennen - das waren jeder auf seine individuelle Weise große Namen, die immer noch durch alte Geschichten geisterten.  
Und auf Corvic lastete der Ruhm seiner Vorfahren, da er sich genötigt fühlte, wenigstens etwas davon weiterzutragen. Das war kein Zwang im eigentlichen Sinne, aber seine Pflicht als le Kra. Ihm war ganz und gar nicht danach, aus seinem gewohnten Leben auszubrechen, selbst wenn es nur vorübergehend sein sollte - er musste seinen Weg nach Sankt Fratten antreten, in diese abgelegene, kalte Stadt, wo seit Ewigkeiten die Sackpfeifen für die le Kras gefertigt wurden. Jedes Mitglied der Familie holte sich mit dem Erreichen des Erwachsenenalters einen davon ab.  
Das waren keine gewöhnlichen Instrumente, wie man sie fast überall auf den nördlichen Kontinenten hätte bekommen können, nein. Man sagte ihnen außergewöhnliche Kräfte nach, hypnotische Klänge und vor allen Dingen eine tiefe Verbindung mit ihrem Spieler, die dazu führte, dass niemand anderer sie berühren konnte, ohne ihre Eiseskälte zu spüren zu bekommen. Denn sämtliche Pfeifen bestanden aus Eisholz, das nur nordöstlich von Sankt Fratten wuchs, und waren zusätzlich mit einem geheimen alten Zauber belegt. Einem Fremden verursachten sie mit Spielpfeife und Bordunen innerhalb kürzester Zeit Erfrierungen, auch durch Kleidung hindurch.  
Jede dieser Sackpfeifen sah sehr individuell aus, denn ihre Optik wurde ihrem Spieler angepasst und das Holz speziell für diesen ausgesucht. Eisholz konnte vielfältige Farben haben - von Braun- und Weißtönen über Rot bis hin zu Schwarz. Piceas Instrument hatte rotbraune Pfeifen, einen geschnitzten Drachenkopf und einen schwarzen Windsack mit silbernen Stickereien. Jenes von Cornicinus war dagegen vollständig schwarz gewesen - und da er es damals mitgenommen hatte, mit ihm verschollen. Ansonsten wurden die Sackpfeifen ihren jeweiligen Besitzern mit ins Grab gelegt. Natürlich gefielen Corvic diese Instrumente außerordentlich. Er hatte längst das Spiel einer gewöhnlichen Sackpfeife erlernt und traute sich ohne Weiteres zu, auch eine von solcher Macht zu beherrschen.  
Das war auch der Hauptgrund, wieso er seiner bevorstehenden Reise nicht nur mit Unwillen entgegenblickte. Die Vorstellung, mit etwas so angemessen Edlem nach Burg Rabenhorst zurückzukehren, war einfach eine sehr angenehme.  
„Du solltest packen“, riss ihn Fiziano aus seinen Gedanken. „Besser jetzt als morgen früh.“  
„Keine Lust“, brummte Corvic. „Aber du hast Recht.“ Er stand vom Bett auf und suchte verschiedene Dinge zusammen, von denen er meinte, dass er sie brauchen würde. Einiges warf er in seine Umhängetasche, anderes wollte er später im Handkarren verstauen. Selbstverständlich brauchte er sein über Jahre hinweg Erspartes, eine für le Kra-Verhältnisse recht beachtliche Menge, die er aber keinesfalls leichtfertig ausgeben durfte, sondern nur für Essen, Unterkunft und die Überfahrt. Wichtig waren auch frische Wäsche, einige Decken, ein Stück Seife, ein Kamm für seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare, ein Rasiermesser, ein kleiner Kochkessel und Essbesteck, sein Notizbuch, heilende Kräutersalbe, ein paar handliche Fackeln und der Taschendrache zum Feuermachen. Den Glücksbringer von Großmutter Monedulea (das mumifizierte Bein einer Elster) würde er dagegen zusammen mit Wasserflasche, Dolch und etwas Kleingeld am Gürtel tragen. Wichtig waren auch das kleine le Kra-Banner und die symbolische Kupfermünze mit der Rabenprägung; mit diesen beiden Dingen konnte er sich jederzeit als echter le Kra ausweisen, wenn es nötig wäre, aber bis dahin würde er sie zwischen dem übrigen Gepäck verstecken, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Anschließend ließ er Fiziano allein und ging mit einer Laterne die Wendeltreppe hinunter in die Küche, um vor dem Schlafengehen noch etwas zu essen. Da gab es nicht viel außer Brot, Rüben, Hartkäse und luftgetrocknete Würste, aber das genügte ihm auch völlig. Karge Kost machte ihm an sich nichts aus, aber es grauste ihn vor dem, was man ihm womöglich auf See vorsetzen würde. Stockfisch war ganz und gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Und das Gerede, das er im Krähennest über Bordverpflegung gehört hatte, war noch schlimmer: man sprach von madenverseuchtem Zwieback, toten Ratten in der Suppe und verfaultem Wasser, das mit Alkohol wieder trinkbar gemacht wurde. Darüber hinaus gab es die Schauergeschichte vom Schrumpfkopf im Rumtopf, die seit einiger Zeit in den hiesigen Tavernen die Runde machte und all das auf die Spitze trieb.  
Seine Mutter hatte zwar immer darauf beharrt, dass derart schlechte Verpflegung auf Schiffen heutzutage ausgeschlossen wäre und auf einer so kurzen Strecke sowieso, aber er hatte ihr nicht so recht geglaubt. Jedenfalls war er entschlossen, sich am folgenden Morgen noch einmal gehörig den Bauch mit den guten, herzhaften Speisen vollzuschlagen, die es im Krähennest gab.  
Es war bereits spät in der Nacht und Picea hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit vorgegeben, schlafen zu gehen, aber Corvic ahnte, dass sie vermutlich genau so wach war wie er selbst, sich dabei allerdings nicht bemerkbar machen wollte, um nicht doch noch vor seinen Augen einen Gefühlsausbruch zu erleiden. Er selbst ging ihr ebenfalls aus dem Weg. Die Sache war so schon schwer genug. Picea machte sich Sorgen um ihn, vor allem nach dem Verschwinden seines Vaters. Aber es war nun einmal eine jahrtausendealte Tradition, dass jeder junge le Kra diese Reise antrat und auch, dass er das alleine tat. Und bis jetzt war dabei ja auch immer alles gut gegangen. Es war im Grunde nicht einmal eine besonders schwere Reise. Man fuhr eine Woche lang über das Meer, bis nach Marterburg, und von da wanderte man noch die kurze Strecke nach Sankt Fratten, das Gleiche dann wieder zurück.  
Picea war nach außen hin nicht sehr gefühlsduselig, gab sich gerne lässig und überlegen und hatte immer einen sarkastischen Spruch auf den Lippen. Bei den Spektakeln kam das gut an, aber es war tatsächlich kein reines Theater, sondern ihre Natur. Die meisten le Kra-Frauen waren so gewesen, sogar bei den eingeheirateten waren diese Eigenschaften sehr verbreitet. Aber unter ihrer kernigen Fassade waren sie natürlich nicht emotionslos.  
Nachdem Corvic in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, ließ er sich von Fiziano noch ein Lied vortragen, um besser einschlafen zu können. Der Katzendämon hatte das früher, als Corvic noch ein Kind gewesen war, oft getan, aber er sah kein Problem darin, auch einem jungen Mann etwas vorzusingen.  
Das Lied hieß „All Voll“, war eins von Corvics Lieblingsliedern und ging ungefähr so: Bist du voll, so lege dich nieder, steh früh auf und fülle dich wieder, das ganze Jahr, den Abend und den Morgen!  
„Weißt du, ich würde gerne mitkommen“, sagte der Katzendämon anschließend leise und gähnte. Er war inzwischen selbst todmüde, denn auch seinesgleichen musste irgendwann schlafen.  
„Dann tu es doch einfach“, schlug Corvic vor.  
„Das darf ich nicht, es ist gegen die Tradition. Ich darf dir nur bis zur Grenze vom Krähennest folgen.“  
Corvic seufzte. „Und wen kümmert das? Aber ja, du hast Recht. Blöde Tradition.“  
Der Vagantenkönig Cornelius, Mitbegründer der Familie le Kra, hatte damals festgelegt, dass die Hinreise nach Sankt Fratten ohne Begleitung stattfinden musste (die Rückreise war davon jedoch ausgenommen, da man niemandem verbieten wollte, einen unterwegs kennengelernten Freund mitzubringen). Die jungen le Kras sollten sich auf diese Art beweisen. Das Gesetz galt allerdings nur für Männer, da es in einer Zeit geschrieben worden war, als Frauen noch häufiger mit tätlichen Angriffen zu rechnen hatten. Deshalb war es Frauen erlaubt, von Anfang an einen Begleiter mitzunehmen, und Corvic hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen öfters dabei ertappt, sich darüber zu ärgern, ausgerechnet ein Mann zu sein.  
Cornelius‘ Gesetze hingen als Pergament an der Wand im Großen Saal von Burg Rabenhorst und wurden noch immer befolgt, aber keins von ihnen auch nur annähernd so hart war wie dieses eine.  
Sie lauteten beispielsweise:  
_Sauft nichts, was so trüb ist, dass ihr den Boden des Bechers nicht mehr seht!_ (Diese eigentlich recht albern wirkende, aber aus einer Zeit voll schmutziger Lebensmittel und Getränke entspringende Regel wurde oft verkürzt als „Saufen, was klar ist“ zum Besten gegeben.)  
_Nicht alles, was wie Abfall aussieht, ist auch welcher!_  
_Überfälle und Diebstahl sind die Sache ordinärer Räuber. Wir verdienen unser Geld ehrlich mit unserer Kunst. Im Notfall wird gebettelt, nicht geraubt!_  
_Alle unsere Kinder sollen nicht nur Musik, sondern auch Lesen und Schreiben beherrschen! Denn das macht das Leben sowohl leichter als auch angenehmer._  
_Kerle spielen nicht mit Weibern und Weiber nicht mit Kerlen, aber Freude sei einem jeden gegönnt! Vergesst nie diejenigen, die euch auf euren Reisen Freude schenkten._ (Mit dieser Regel war gemeint, dass man keine Herzen brechen und sich dann einfach aus dem Staub machen sollte, da dies zwar unter vielen Spielleuten üblich war, aber bei den le Kras als ehrloses Verhalten galt.)  
_Achtet alle Vagan-Dämonen und fühlt euch eurerseits geehrt, wenn ihr einem begegnet!_  
Es war die meiste Zeit über sehr einfach, sich an diese Gesetze zu halten.  
  
„Ich leg mich jetzt hin“, gähnte Fiziano schließlich. „Gute Nacht, Corvic.“  
„Gute Nacht“, wünschte auch Corvic.  
Fiziano rollte sich auf den Decken in einer Ecke von Corvics Zimmer zusammen wie eine Katze, auch wenn er größtenteils menschliche Gestalt und Größe hatte. Er zwinkerte freundlich, bevor er einschlief. Corvic fand es beruhigend, ihn in seiner Nähe zu wissen, und trotz aller wirrer Gedanken und Sorgen fand er tatsächlich selbst noch einige Stunden Schlaf.


	2. Hinaus aus dem Krähennest

** II. Hinaus aus dem Krähennest **   
  
**~~~~~**

Am nächsten Morgen stapfte Corvic an Fizianos Seite den steinigen, kurvenreichen Pfad hinab, der von der Burg ins Krähennest führte. Er trug seine schwarze, mehrfach geflickte Piratenhose, Schnabelstiefel und ein puffärmeliges, mit silbernen Rankenmustern besticktes Schnürhemd. Hinter sich her zog er seinen kleinen Handkarren, der beladen war mit all den Dingen, die er in der Nacht zusammengesucht hatte, haltbaren Lebensmitteln aus der Burgküche sowie seiner Schlafmatte, von der er hoffte, dass er sie nicht allzu oft brauchen würde, denn es behagte ihm gar nicht, unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen. Räuber gab es in dieser Gegend zwar keine, soweit bekannt, aber um diese Jahreszeit wimmelte es von Ameisen und Mücken.  
Vor Corvics inneren Auge schwebte immer noch das besorgte Gesicht seiner Mutter. „Pass auf dich auf, denk an unsere Gesetze und komm gesund und glücklich zurück“ hatte sie gesagt und noch hinzugefügt: „Ich werde vom Bergfried aus nach dir Ausschau halten.“   
„Da wirst du mich noch lange sehen können“, hatte Corvic geantwortet und ihr zum Abschied einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt.  
Und was er gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit, denn von dem hohen Turm aus sah man bei gutem Wetter bis fast zur Küste. Die Entfernung konnte dann sehr kurz wirken, aber tatsächlich wanderte man zwei bis drei Tage auf der Landstraße, vorbei an Weilern und verstreuten Gehöften, bis man das Hafenstädtchen Weißklipp mit den berühmten strahlend weißen Kreidefelsen erreichte. Von dort aus fuhr jede Woche ein Segelschiff nach Marterburg. Eigentlich handelte es sich um zwei Schiffe, die abwechselnd diesen Weg antraten und die Orka I und Orka II hießen. Sie gehörten einer Gemeinschaft von Fischern, die seit über hundert Jahren existierte und ihren Fang sowohl in Marterburg als auch in Weißklipp verkaufte, aber sich zusätzliches Geld verdiente, indem sie Passagiere mitnahm, weshalb sich in Weißklipp häufig Abenteurer einfanden, die nach Marterburg wollten. Schon Picea war damals mit diesen Fischern gefahren und hatte Corvic davon erzählt, und die Fischer gab es, wie man hörte, noch immer und vermutlich auch noch im nächsten Jahrhundert.  
„Ich hasse Fisch“, sagte Corvic schaudernd. Er pflückte sich im Gehen eine Handvoll Beeren von den Sträuchern, die links und rechts des Weges aus den Felsritzen wuchsen. Die Beeren waren unreif und sauer, aber Corvic aß sie trotzdem.  
„Ich finde ihn ganz lecker“, antwortete Fiziano.  
„Auch dann, wenn er versalzen in Fässern gelagert hat? Oder monatelang getrocknet von der Decke hing?“  
„Klar. Bringst du mir welchen mit, wenn du zurückkommst?“   
„Wenn er nicht zu sehr stinkt“, seufzte Corvic. „Und wenn ich dann noch welchen sehen kann, ohne mich übergeben zu müssen.“   
Fiziano lachte munter. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Und jetzt gehen wir im Krähennest noch mal richtig gut essen, was hältst du davon?“  
„Das hatte ich ohnehin vor.“  
„Trifft sich gut. Ich lade dich ein. Und ich bestelle keinen Fisch, versprochen.“   
Corvic war unglaublich dankbar für diese Einladung. Zusammen mit Fiziano setzte er sich an einen Tisch in der Schwarzen Bache, eine Schenke, die von Drillingen geführt wurde und rund um die Uhr geöffnet war. Sie war die beliebteste und beste im Krähennest, nicht ohne Grund, denn sie war ebenso gemütlich in der Einrichtung und freundlich in der Bedienung wie für diese Gegend ungewöhnlich reichhaltig, was die Speisekarte betraf. Fiziano hatte als Bezahlung einen Auftritt am kommenden Abend vereinbart, denn seine Kunst kam immer gut an und würde viele Besucher in die Schwarze Bache locken.  
Den berühmten Wildschweinbraten bekam man um diese Tageszeit zwar nicht, aber dafür Brot, Kräuterkäse, exotische Früchte und ein gutes Bier. Corvic aß so lange, bis er das Gefühl hatte, nichts mehr hinunterzubekommen.   
„Überfriss dich nicht, Junge“, merkte Fiziano irgendwann an. Er selbst hatte nur zwei Scheiben Brot mit Käse gegessen. „Du bist doch keine Mastgans.“   
Corvic dachte an die nächsten Wochen und würgte noch ein weiteres Stück Käse hinunter, obwohl er bereits so voll war, dass er befürchtete, gar nicht mehr von der Bank aufstehen zu können, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen. „Wer weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal so was Gutes bekomme“, sagte er.   
„Red keinen Unsinn. Vergiss die Gasthäuser entlang der Landstraße nicht. Und wenn du willst, kaufst du Weißklipp noch mal richtig ein und dann ist die Woche auf See auch schnell überstanden. Selbst wenn sie dir wirklich nur Fisch vorsetzen sollten.“   
Corvic seufzte, schob das Tablett von sich und erhob sich ächzend. „Ich sollte mich nicht so in diese blöden Schauergeschichten reinsteigern, ich weiß. Gehen wir.“  
  
Auf dem Weg durch das verwinkelte, von den Düften des Morgens erfüllte Krähennest wurden er und Fiziano immer wieder von Leuten aufgehalten, die schon gehört hatten, welche Reise er gerade antrat. Viele schickten ihm Segenswünsche mit auf den Weg, andere machten ihm Geschenke, die er alle annahm, einige mit echter Dankbarkeit, manche auch nur aus Höflichkeit. Bevor er den Stadtrand erreichte, trug er drei Talismane um den Hals, neben seiner Wasserflasche eine runde Weinflasche und ein zusätzliches Messer am Gürtel und in den Karren hatte man ihm eine Tüte mit frischgebackenen Brötchen und einige Räucherwürste gelegt.  
„Finger weg vom Rumtopf“, empfahl einer. „Du weißt ja, was sie da reinwerfen!“  
„Ja“, seufzte Corvic, „ich weiß.“ Und er stapfte weiter, bevor der Mann ihn mit weiteren derart pessimistischen Ratschlägen behelligen konnte, denn das konnte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
Am Stadtrand musste er sich von Fiziano verabschieden. „Wird langweilig ohne dich“, sagte er und schaute aus dem Gewirr der Fachwerkhäuser heraus unbehaglich auf die lange, staubige Landstraße.   
„Ohne dich könnte mir auch ziemlich langweilig werden“, stimmte Fiziano zu und ließ die Ohren hängen. „Na ja, damit muss ich wohl zurechtkommen.“   
„Du solltest Picea aufmuntern. Ich glaube, es geht ihr schlechter, als sie sich anmerken lässt.“   
„Werde ich machen. Keine Sorge.“   
Der Katzendämon blieb noch lange auf der Straße stehen und sah Corvic nach. Doch der wollte sich nicht länger aufhalten, da er sonst vielleicht eine dumme Entscheidung treffen und unverrichteter Dinge wieder in die Stadt zurücklaufen würde, und er vermutete, dass er es dann kein zweites Mal über sich bringen würde, aufzubrechen. Augen zu und durch, sagte er sich, ich bin ja bald zurück. Aber er drehte sich im Wandern immer wieder um, schaute zur Burg und winkte zum Bergfried hinauf. Wahrscheinlich stand Picea dort oben, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte.   
Am frühen Nachmittag, kaum vier Stunden, nachdem er sich in der Schwarzen Bache den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatte, war er schon wieder hungrig. Da kein Gasthaus in Sicht war, setzte er sich auf einen Baumstumpf und verzehrte die frischen Brötchen mit etwas Käse und essbaren, unterwegs gesammelten Wiesenkräutern. Dazu trank er die Hälfte von dem Wein, der ihm geschenkt worden war.   
Inzwischen konnte er die Dächer der Stadt nicht mehr sehen, wenn er sich umwandte, denn sie waren längst von den schroffen Hügeln verdeckt, die er durchquert hatte. Nur den Krähenfels sah er immer noch am Horizont aufragen, aber seine heimatliche Burg wirkte aus dieser Entfernung wie ein Spielzeug. Die Banner sah er nur als abhängig von Windstärke und -Richtung gelegentlich aufblitzende, kleine rote Flecken, und seine Mutter konnte er erst recht nicht erkennen, obwohl er nach wie vor überzeugt war, dass sie da oben stand und ihn ihrerseits vielleicht gerade so noch ameisenklein auf der Landstraße sah. Fiziano allerdings hatte ihn wohl recht deutlich vor Augen, denn der Sehsinn eines Katzendämons war um einiges stärker ausgeprägt als der eines Menschen. Und wenn nötig, würde Fiziano Picea mitteilen, was er sah. Das würde sie beruhigen.  
Corvic seufzte tief und winkte ein weiteres Mal zur Burg hin, in der Hoffnung, dass wenigstens Fiziano die Geste wahrnahm. Er vermisste plötzlich sein Himmelbett ganz schrecklich, obwohl er noch nicht einmal müde genug zum Schlafen war. Ganz zu schweigen von Piceas schrägen Witzen und Fizianos Gesang und Kunststücken. Von einem Hügel aus hielt er Ausschau über die Umgebung und sah in der Ferne einen Weiler, genau an der Straße, auf der er bleiben musste. Diesen wollte er vor dem Einbruch der Nacht erreichen, um in einem Gasthof oder notfalls wenigstens in einer Scheune schlafen zu können.  
Noch strengte ihn das Laufen nicht sehr an, denn er war schon früher oft vom Morgen bis in den Nachmittag hinein gewandert, wenn er sich auch nie weit vom Krähennest entfernt hatte. Aber er hatte die Strecke bis zum Weiler etwas unterschätzt. In der Dämmerung lief er immer schneller, bis er abgehetzt an seinem Ziel anlangte und sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Gasthof machte, was zum Glück schnell von Erfolg gekrönt war.  
Dort bekam er ein günstiges Zimmer sowie am Morgen darauf ein Frühstück. Der Weiler bestand aus etwa zwanzig Gebäuden und kam Corvic im Vergleich zum Krähennest lächerlich winzig vor. Was hatte Fiziano gesagt? Das Krähennest sei klein? Da hätte er erst mal dieses Dörfchen sehen sollen. Corvic war sich sicher, dass niemand von Burg Rabenhorst es hier länger als vielleicht eine Woche lang ausgehalten hätte, und konnte es kaum erwarten, weiterzuziehen.  
Der nächste Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht verliefen ganz ähnlich, aber längst war Corvic nicht mehr alleine unterwegs. Einige Fuhrwerke und Wanderer schienen auf dem Weg nach Weißklipp zu sein oder kamen von dort her. Auf der Straße gab es nun nicht mehr nur den Wind und das Rauschen von Gras und Blättern, sondern Gespräche und Gelächter. Diese Stimmung vertrieb einen beachtlichen Teil von Corvics düsteren Gedanken.   
Er hatte inzwischen doch enormen Muskelkater vom ungewohnt vielen Laufen, und hoffte, in Weißklipp noch ein paar Tage lang seine müden Füße ausruhen und sich erholen zu können. Die Wanderungen in der Gegend vom Krähennest hatten ihn auf diesen Marsch nicht ausreichend vorbereiten können, zudem schmerzten ihm die Hände, mit denen er abwechselnd den Karren zog. Zu seinem Glück kam einen Abend später aber auch schon die Hafenstadt in Sicht. Noch einmal beschleunigte er trotz aller Erschöpfung seinen Schritt, um die Stadt zu erreichen, bevor es ganz dunkel wurde.


	3. Axt und Irrlicht

** III. Axt und Irrlicht **   
  
**~~~~~**

Weißklipp war mehr als nur ein Dorf. Corvic hatte sogar den Eindruck, es sei ein wenig größer als das Krähennest, zumindest, wenn man Burg Rabenhorst nicht mitzählte. Das Wahrzeichen der Stadt waren die strahlend weißen Felsen, die säulenartig links und rechts am Ufer aufragten und den kleinen Hafen umschlossen. Sie wirkten wie die Zähne im Unterkiefer eines Hais, doch waren ihre Spitzen abgerundet, wodurch ihre Ausstrahlung eher weich als bedrohlich war. Im Mondlicht strahlten sie so hell wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Trotzdem befand sich zur Sicherheit auf den äußersten jeweils ein kleines Leuchtfeuer.  
Auf gut Glück betrat Corvic eine Taverne, von denen es hier eine ganze Reihe gab. Sie hieß Zur glücklichen Galeere und aus ihr drangen Musik und generell eine gute Stimmung, die jeden Besucher gleich willkommen zu heißen schien. Den Karren zerrte er mit sich über die niedrige Schwelle, da er ihn in dieser fremden Stadt nicht einfach herumstehen lassen wollte. Dann setzte er sich an einen freien Tisch nahe der Tür, verschnaufte und ließ seinen Blick über das Volk im Schanksaal wandern.  
Die meisten Leute schienen Fischer und Matrosen zu sein, nichts Spektakuläres, aber zwei Kerle an einem Tisch nahe beim Ofen fielen ihm sofort ins Auge, da ihre Erscheinung auf beeindruckende Weise aus der Menge herausstach.  
Der eine war ein großgewachsener Schnee-Ork mit Hörnerhelm, einem schwarzen Pelzumhang, Ohren voller Metallringe, sicherlich mehreren Pfund Metallschmuck um den Hals und einer riesigen, schartenübersäten Axt neben sich. Der andere ein eher dürrer menschlicher Kerl mit südländischem Aussehen und, dem Gesicht und den Händen nach zu urteilen, leichtem trollischem Einschlag. Dieser Mann fesselte vor allem dadurch Corvics Aufmerksamkeit, dass er ein blaues, flackerndes Irrlicht direkt auf dem Turban trug.  
Corvic zwang sich, die beiden nicht weiter anzustarren, denn er war sich bewusst, dass das unhöflich wirken musste, und wollte sich gar nicht erst mit einem von ihnen anlegen. Außerdem schien kein anderer sich für sie zu interessieren, also waren sie an diesem Ort vermutlich ein vertrauter Anblick und sein Gestarre würde dadurch nur umso mehr auffallen.   
Er ließ sich Bier und Braten bringen und lauschte weiter den Gesprächen, wobei es ihm schwer fiel, etwas Bestimmtes herauszufiltern. Die beiden seltsamen Gestalten am Ofen unterhielten sich sehr leise, aber hin und wieder verfielen sie in Gelächter, das Corvic auffahren und wieder zu ihnen hinsehen ließ.   
Ob er gleich hier ein Zimmer nehmen oder sich später noch weiter in der Stadt umsehen wollte, wusste er noch nicht. Immerhin ließ man ihn in Ruhe, was ihm sehr recht war, da ihm im Augenblick wahrhaftig die Kraft fehlte, seine ganze Geschichte herunterzuleiern. Niemand schien zu erkennen, dass er ein le Kra war. Denn im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Adligen trugen die le Kras ihr Wappen nicht auf der Kleidung.  
Das Geräusch eines über den Boden schrammenden Stuhls und anschließendes metallisches Gepolter drangen an Corvics Ohren und ließen ihn erneut aufschrecken, und mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass der Schnee-Ork aufgestanden war und genau auf ihn zukam. Corvic war angespannt wie eine Bogensehne. Er wusste nicht, was er im Falle einer Handgreiflichkeit tun sollte. Würde der Krieger es wagen, ihn hier vor allen Leuten zu attackieren? Das traute Corvic ihm ohne weiteres zu.  
„'n Abend“, grüßte der Schnee-Ork salopp, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Bist nich‘ von hier, sieht man. Auch auf‘m Weg nach Marterburg?“   
Corvic atmete erleichtert aus, als er realisierte, dass der Krieger ihm gar nichts Böses wollte und sogar die Riesenaxt am Ofen stehengelassen hatte. „Äh ... also ... ja, bin ich“, brachte er heraus.  
Der Schnee-Ork lachte auf. „Da musste aber noch‘n bisschen kräftiger werden. Ich heiß Oxo. Oxo der Umsichtige. Das da hinten is‘ mein Kumpel Cracawamm der Irre, aber das is‘ so lang, da nenn‘ ich ihn meistens nur Crac. Und du, wie heißt du?“   
Unsicherheit überkam Corvic erneut. Sollte er seinen echten Namen sagen? Würde man ihn nur anhand seines Vornamens als le Kra identifizieren können und würde es überhaupt irgendetwas ausmachen, wenn man das tat?  
„Bist nich‘ sehr gesprächig, was?“, bemerkte Oxo, nachdem Corvic einige Sekunden lang geschwiegen hatte. „Traust mir wohl nich‘, hm?“  
„Doch, doch“, sagte Corvic schnell. „Ich war nur verunsichert.“  
„Keine Bange. Bin doch bloß 'n Abenteurer wie du.“  
„Na gut, ich heiße Corvic. Aber ich bin kein Abenteurer, also, nicht so einer wie ihr beide.“   
Oxo schien nichts Ungewöhnliches an Corvics Namen zu finden. Er grinste schief und wackelte mit einem spitzen Ohr. „Kein Abenteurer? Was willste dann in Marterburg?“   
„Ich muss woanders hin. Marterburg ist nur der nächste Hafen.“   
„Ah, verstehe. Eigentlich wollt‘ ich dich fragen, ob du nich‘ Lust hättest, mit uns zusamm‘ zu reisen. In paar Tagen soll die Orka II hier sein, auf die warten wir.“  
Verdutzt schaute Corvic dem Schnee-Ork ins Gesicht. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Galt das Gesetz vom Alleinreisen auch dann noch, wenn sich einem erst unterwegs jemand anschloss? Nein, wenn Corvic es nicht völlig falsch verstanden hatte, besagte es doch nur, dass man keinen Begleiter aus dem Krähennest mitnehmen durfte.  „Wieso dieses Angebot?“, fragte er.  
„Ach, nur so. Crac und ich, wir ham‘s gern, neue Leute kenn‘zulernen, die mal da runtersteigen wollen, also, in die Verliese.“   
Cracawamm, der das Gespräch offenbar über das Stimmengewirr hinweg belauschte, lachte kurz laut und hysterisch auf, als hätte Oxo einen unheimlich guten Witz gemacht, und das Irrlicht tanzte wild auf seinem Turban. Der Schnee-Ork wandte sich zu ihm um und zuckte mit den Ohren, sagte aber nichts.  
„Also, wie gesagt, ich habe nicht vor, da runterzusteigen“, sagte Corvic, sobald Oxo ihn wieder ansah. „Aber dass das euer Ziel ist, darauf hätte ich ja gleich kommen können.“  
„Na, macht nichts. Wir hätten dir die Überfahrt bezahlt, außerdem kenn‘ wir uns da drüben gut aus, da hätten wir dir bisschen Einstiegshilfe geben können.“  
„Ja, genau, wir sind als richtige Wohltäter bekannt“, ließ Crac verlauten. Seine Stimme klang genau so überdreht wie sein Gelächter.  
Die führen doch irgendwas im Schilde, dachte Corvic bei sich. „Tatsächlich?“, fragte er. Er konnte schwer abschätzen, ob es nicht vielleicht doch klüger wäre, zu warten, bis diese Kerle fort waren und dann in aller Ruhe die Orka I zu nehmen. Andererseits war es nicht unbedingt eine verlockende Vorstellung, noch etliche weitere Tage lang in Weißklipp festzuhängen. In der Zeit hätte er eigentlich zurück nach Hause und dann erneut hierherwandern können. Aber nein, das kam nicht in Frage, er würde die Orka II nehmen, egal ob diese Kerle mitfuhren oder nicht.  
„Und ob“, sagte Oxo. „Wenn du‘s doch mal versuchen willst ... find‘ste uns da drüben mit Sicherheit im Würgenden Schwein.“   
„Klingt ja einladend.“ Corvic verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ist ‘ne gute Schenke! Aber ich merk schon, bist nich‘ in Redestimmung. Nichts für ungut.“ Oxo verabschiedete sich von ihm und ging wieder zum Ofen zurück. Sofort begann er ein leises Gespräch mit Cracawamm, das Corvic wieder nicht verstehen konnte. Crac warf Corvic einen Blick zu, der dem eines enttäuschten Kindes glich, brach gleich darauf aber erneut in Gelächter aus.   
Das Irrlicht bannte Corvics Blick noch eine ganze Weile auf sich. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er von diesen beiden halten sollte. Oxo hatte nicht feindselig oder hinterhältig geklungen - etwas merkwürdig, ja, aber nicht bösartig -, aber Cracs Verhalten erschien ihm umso verdächtiger. Dieser seltsame Kerl schien seinen Beinahmen nicht umsonst zu tragen, und Picea sowie Fiziano hatten Corvic immer eingeschärft, sich nicht mit obskuren Fremdlingen einzulassen.  
Letztendlich hielt es Corvic für sicherer, ein anderes Gasthaus zum Übernachten zu suchen. Auf der Orka II würde er wohl noch genug Zeit mit Oxo und Crac verbringen, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Drei Tage musste er auf das Schiff warten. Am Tag nach seiner Ankunft sah er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Meer bei Tageslicht. Es sah völlig anders aus als der See, der in der Nähe seiner Heimstatt lag und bei dem man jederzeit das andere Ufer sehen konnte, außerdem hatte dessen Wasser eine ganz andere Farbe, eher grün, während das Meer von strahlendem Azurblau war und so klar wie Glas.  
Corvics Muskelkater verschwand derweil fast völlig und seine Lust am Laufen kehrte zurück. Er nutzte die Zeit, um ein wenig in den weißen Klippen herumzuwandern - auf viele von ihnen konnte man recht problemlos hinaufklettern, aber immer, wenn er in die Richtung schaute, aus der er gekommen war, spürte er einen Stich in der Magengegend. Es war irritierend und beunruhigend, Burg Rabenhorst nicht mehr am Horizont zu sehen, stattdessen dieses weite Meer auf der einen und die endlos scheinenden Felder auf der anderen Seite, und er fühlte sich plötzlich trotz all der Leute in Weißklipp sehr allein.


	4. Seekrankheit und Seemannsgarn

** IV. Seekrankheit und Seemannsgarn **   
  
**~~~~~**

Die Orka II war kein schlechtes Schiff. Man sah ihr die vielen Jahre auf See zwar an, aber nichts an ihr schien wirklich heruntergekommen. Und sie war deutlich größer, als Corvic erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich ein Fischerboot vorgestellt, auf dem man kaum fünf Schritte gehen konnte, aber tatsächlich war sie ein anständiger Zweimaster, und sie roch nicht einmal übermäßig nach Fisch.  
Die Fischer luden noch ihren Fang ab, aber die Passagiere durften bereits an Bord gehen, das hieß, Corvic, Oxo und Crac, denn sie waren die einzigen, die im Augenblick nach Marterburg hinüberfahren wollten. Corvic versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er den beiden nach wie vor misstraute, und grüßte sie einfach ganz normal.  
Kaum an Bord, verzog sich das seltsame Duo sofort in eine der kleinen Passagierkabinen. Corvic hörte sie noch mit gedämpften Stimmen sprechen, aber er wollte es nicht riskieren, an der Tür zu lauschen und erkundete stattdessen das Schiff. Es lag zwar noch im Hafen, wurde aber schon jetzt von einem leichten Wellengang bewegt. Ein seltsames Gefühl, fand Corvic. Man stand auf festem Boden und irgendwie auch nicht.  
Die Räumlichkeiten, die der Aufbewahrung und Verarbeitung des Fangs dienten, behagten ihm verständlicherweise nicht, aber als er die Speisekammer und die Kombüse fand, wurde ihm dennoch leichter ums Herz. Hier gab es keineswegs nur Stockfisch und auch sonst nichts, das er befürchtet hatte. Ein Matrose brachte gerade neue Vorräte herein und die sahen sogar besser aus als alles, was die Burgküche von Burg Rabenhorst zu bieten hatte. Corvic entfuhr ein erleichtertes Lachen, unter dem sich der Seemann erschrocken umwandte.  
„Schon gut“, sagte Corvic. „Ich bin nur froh, dass es hier so gutes Essen gibt!“  
„Was dachtest du denn?“, antwortete ihm der Seemann mit einer verständnislosen Gegenfrage.  
„Da, wo ich herkomme, erzählt man sich die übelsten Sachen über die Verpflegung auf Schiffen.“   
Jetzt musste der Matrose lachen. „Ah, daher weht der Wind. Die alten Geschichten von der Gammelkost, von der einem die Zähne ausfallen, was? Die Zeiten sind doch lange vorbei.“   
„Das hat meine Mutter auch gesagt, aber die Leute im Dorf sahen das anders.“ Und da ihm nun klar war, dass der Matrose die Angelegenheit mit Humor nahm und sich keineswegs beleidigt fühlte, erzählte Corvic auch noch die Geschichte vom Schrumpfkopf im Rumtopf. Der Seemann nahm das lachend zur Kenntnis und stellte sich ihm zum Schluss noch als Jaramias vor.   
So schnell hatte Corvic einen Freund an Bord gefunden und war nun überzeugt, dass die Überfahrt nicht annähernd so schlimm werden würde wie befürchtet. Und eine eigene, abschließbare Kabine hatte er auch, blieb also ungestört. Auch sein Karren war dort untergebracht.  
Als das Schiff ablegte, änderte sich jedoch alles. Corvic wurde es nach kurzer Zeit so schwindlig, dass er nicht mehr vom Bett aufstehen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er in sein Notizbuch schreiben wollen, aber mitten im Satz hatte er abgebrochen, weil die aufsteigende Übelkeit jeden klaren Gedanken zunichte machte. Er legte das Schreibzeug beiseite und nahm einen Schluck vom Kräuterschnaps, den er einige Stunden zuvor in Weißklipp gekauft hatte, aber das half nicht, im Gegenteil, durch den Alkohol schien es noch schlimmer zu werden.  
Ich bin seekrank, dachte er wütend, ausgerechnet! Er hatte davon gehört, aber nicht erwartet, selbst davon betroffen zu sein. Und es gab keine Möglichkeit, diesem Elend zu entgehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich bald an das Schwanken des Schiffs gewöhnt haben würde, ansonsten blieb ihm nur, es bis zur Ankunft in Marterburg zu ertragen.  
Besser wurde es an diesem Tag allerdings nicht mehr. Er raffte sich irgendwann auf und wankte auf zitternden Beinen an Oxos und Cracs Kabine vorbei hinauf aufs Oberdeck, und sobald er es erreicht hatte, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und übergab sich ins Meer. Eine ganze Weile hing er anschließend noch so über der Bordwand und starrte auf das Wasser unter sich. Auf diese Weise konnte er es einigermaßen aushalten, aber er würde ja nicht ewig so stehenbleiben können.   
Er versuchte, nicht auf die Bewegungen des Schiffs zu achten und sich nur auf das zu konzentrieren, was er sah. Das Meer war klar und tiefblau und die Abendsonne spielte auf den Wellen. Hin und wieder sah er den Schatten eines größeren Fischs aufblitzen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, wie groß und weit das Meer war - und wie tief und bewegt. Der See in der Nähe vom Krähennest war dagegen nur eine lächerliche Pfütze, auch wenn Corvic sich erinnerte, ihn in seiner Kindheit als riesig empfunden zu haben.  
„Seekrank?“, fragte eine Stimme, die Corvic nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hörte. Es war Jaramias.  
Corvic konnte nur nicken. Sobald er den Kopf hob, spürte er die Übelkeit wieder in sich aufsteigen.  
„Unser Kapitän hat ein Mittel dagegen im Schrank. Ich werde ihm bescheid sagen, damit er dir was davon überlässt.“  
„Danke“, ächzte Corvic. „Was kostet das?“  
„Nichts“, antwortete Jaramias, der sich offensichtlich über diese Frage wunderte. „Ich bringe es dir gleich vorbei, wenn du hier wartest.“   
Corvic blieb an der Reling stehen und ließ sich weiter den Seewind um den Kopf wehen. Er hatte im Augenblick gar kein Interesse daran, in seine Kabine zurückzugehen. Hier, wo er jetzt war, ertrug er das Schwanken des Schiffs viel leichter.  
  
Mit dem Mittel gegen Seekrankheit verging ein Teil von Corvics Schwindel und Übelkeit, aber er verzichtete auf das üppige Abendessen und blieb in seiner Kabine, wo er nur etwas Gebäck aus seiner Marschverpflegung knabberte und bald darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.  
Als er erwachte, fühlte er sich deutlich besser, aber zum Frühstück, das er zusammen mit der Mannschaft und den beiden anderen Passagieren einnahm, fehlte es ihm wieder an Appetit. Er fürchtete sich regelrecht davor, irgendetwas zu essen, zwang sich aber zumindest zum Verzehr von etwas Gemüse und trockenem Brot.  
Oxo und Crac dagegen zeigten keinen Ansatz von Seekrankheit und verspachtelten hemmungslos alles, was ihnen aufgetischt wurde.  
„Was‘n los?“, fragte Oxo, dem natürlich nicht entging, wie lustlos Corvic am Tisch hing und wie zaghaft er aß.  
„Ich hab keinen Hunger“, brummte Corvic missmutig.  
„Der Bursche ist seekrank“, kicherte Crac, als sei das unheimlich lustig.  
„Was gibt es da zu lachen?“  
„Ach, hör nich‘ auf den, der findet einfach alles lustig“, antwortete Oxo in vertraulichem Tonfall.  
„Alles ist lustig“, beharrte Crac.  
Corvic seufzte. „Entschuldigt mich, ich verschwinde.“ Und er ging wieder hinaus aufs Oberdeck, das in der Morgensonne glänzte.   
An diesem Tag sah er zum ersten Mal den seltsamen Mann, der offenbar nie mit den anderen beim Essen saß und keine bestimmte Aufgabe zu haben schien. Der wettergegerbt und verschlossen aussehende Halbelf packte überall mit an, wo es nötig war, und suchte sich zwischendurch ruhige und zurückgezogene Orte, an denen er irgendwelchen Träumen nachzuhängen schien, oft mit einem Krug Met in der Hand. Die teils elfische Abstammung sah man an den spitzen Ohren, dem silbernen, spinnwebartigen Haar und dem außergewöhnlich drahtigem Körperbau, aber um ein vollständiger Elf zu sein, besaß der Mann zu wenig Eleganz und einen zu dichten Bart.   
„Wer ist der Halbelf, der nie mit uns isst?“, wandte sich Corvic verstohlen an Jaramias, nachdem er diesem Mann zwei Tage lang regelmäßig über den Weg gelaufen war, ohne es gewagt zu haben, ihn anzusprechen.  
„Jeder nennt ihn nur den alten Suff“, antwortete Jaramias. „Seinen wirklichen Namen kennt keiner. Er ist ein Außenseiter hier, aber er versteht sein Handwerk.“   
„Ist an ihm irgendwas Besonderes? Außer seiner Abstammung, meine ich.“   
„Oh ja, das kann man wohl sagen.“ Jaramias nickte wissend. „Er hat verrückte Geschichten auf Lager. Aber danach fragst du ihn am besten selbst. Vielleicht lenkt dich das ein bisschen von der Seekrankheit ab.“   
„Das Mittel hilft schon ganz gut, aber Geschichten höre ich mir gerne an“, antwortete Corvic. Und noch am selben Abend ging er nicht zum Abendessen hinunter - Appetit hatte er ohnehin kaum -, sondern suchte auf dem Deck nach dem alten Suff.  
Er fand ihn schließlich zwischen Tauen, Kisten und Fässern sitzend, mit Met, Brot und Käse als Mahlzeit vor sich, und grüßte ihn schüchtern.   
Der alte Suff lächelte freundlich und klopfte auffordernd auf den Boden, damit Corvic sich setzen sollte. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er.   
„Corvic“, antwortete Corvic und ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder. „Und du? Ich meine, was ist dein richtiger Name? Ich kann dich doch nicht die ganze Zeit alter Suff nennen.“   
„Doch, warum denn nicht?“  
„Keine Ahnung, das ist eben kein richtiger Name“, antworte Corvic etwas ratlos.  
„Mich stört er nicht. Aber was viel wichtiger ist: was führt dich denn zu mir?“   
„Man hat mir gesagt, dass du gute Geschichten erzählst.“   
„Oh ja, das stimmt. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich so gut sind, und ich würde sie auch nicht als Geschichten bezeichnen.“  
„Als was denn dann?“  
Der alte Suff schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Leute hier nehmen mich nicht ganz ernst. Sie glauben, ich hätte mir das alles ausgedacht, vor allem, weil ich dem Met so zugeneigt bin. Aber das, was sie Geschichten nennen - das ist ein Teil von meinem Leben.“   
Nun war Corvic erst recht interessiert. „Erzähl sie mir“, bat er. „Ich möchte mir selbst ein Bild machen.“   
„Immer nur eine auf einmal. Sie sind lang.“   
Corvic war einverstanden. Bereits die erste Geschichte des alten Suffs zog den jungen le Kra schnell in ihren Bann. Er vergaß die Zeit und alles um sich herum, sogar das Schwanken des Schiffes.  
Der Halbelf erzählte, wie er Mitglied einer Mannschaft von Schatzpiraten unter dem Kommando eines verfluchten Kapitäns geworden war. Der Schwarze Riese von Phobopolis hatte mehrere Gefährten des Kapitäns gefressen und der alte Suff hatte den Platz eines dieser Leute eingenommen. Doch Kapitän Isegor war durch seinen Fluch gezwungen, unaufhörlich die Meere zu befahren, denn wenn er länger als drei Tage an Land verharrte, hätte ihn augenblicklich der Tod ereilt.   
Ein eigens dafür angefertigtes Thanatometer aus Phobopolis hatte Isegor stets angezeigt, wie nahe dieser Tod war, und er war entschlossen gewesen, einen Weg zu finden, den Fluch zu brechen. Die erste Reise mit ihm hatte den alten Suff auf eine abgelegene Insel geführt, deren König ein Werwolf war und in einer verfallenen Burgruine hauste. Sämtliche Seefahrer, die es dorthin verschlug, ließ der König fangen und mästen, um sie bei Vollmond zu verspeisen. Auf abenteuerliche Weise hatten sich Isegor, der alte Suff und ein Aeo-Schnäbler namens Vagaveus aus dem Verlies unter der Burg befreit und waren von der Insel geflohen. Doch das war, wie der Halbelf betonte, gerade mal der Anfang einer langen Reihe von ähnlichen Abenteuern gewesen.  
„Isegor hat mir Gold überlassen, viel Gold, als er mich in seine Mannschaft nahm“, sagte er. „Er selbst konnte mit Gold nichts anfangen, denn ein Teil seines Fluchs besagte, dass er keins mehr berühren durfte. Aber bevor der Fluch ihn traf, hat er gewaltige Schätze angehäuft, antike Schätze, wie kaum einer sie je gesehen hat.“   
„Was hast du damit gemacht, mit all dem Gold?“, fragte Corvic. „Verzeih, aber du wirkst nicht gerade wie einer, der reich ist.“  
„Ich habe es natürlich verprasst, weil ich dumm war in meiner Jugend“, antwortete der alte Suff schulterzuckend. „Was man mit Gold eben so macht in den Hafenstädten. Versoffen, verhurt, verzockt. Ich hatte noch nie ein glückliches Händchen für solche Dinge. Und jetzt bin ich hier.“    
„Und jetzt glauben natürlich alle, du hättest nie welches besessen.“   
„Ja, du hast es erfasst.“ Der Halbelf schwieg einen Moment. „Und du, was glaubst du?“, fragte er dann.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich an dir zweifeln sollte“, antwortete Corvic.  
„Wir haben noch ein paar Tage, bis wir in Marterburg sind. Bis dahin kann ich dir noch von ein paar anderen Irrfahrten erzählen. Sehen wir mal, ob du mir dann immer noch glaubst.“  
Corvic freute sich schon darauf und versprach, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen.    
  
Bis er endlich die schroffe Felsküste sah, an der Marterburg lag, hörte Corvic noch von einigen weiteren Wundern und Seltsamkeiten, mit denen der alte Suff Bekanntschaft gemacht haben wollte. Vom Volk der Wellentänzer, das ausschließlich auf Schiffen lebte, und von ihrer Insel der Toten, wo sie auch deren Hinterbliebene lebendig begruben. Von Raubvögeln, so groß wie Burgen, die Eier legten so hoch wie Häuser. Von der Affeninsel, deren Bewohner Nacht für Nacht von wilden Affenmenschen terrorisiert wurden. All das waren Dinge, die für Corvic völlig neu und absonderlich klangen, aber eins fand er interessanter als das andere, und nach wie vor zweifelte er nicht an den Geschichten, so merkwürdig sie auch sein mochten.  
Beinahe ärgerte er sich, als die Orka II endlich im Hafen von Marterburg einlief. Die Fischer hatten erst kurz vor der Küste die Netze ausgeworfen, um dort frischen Fang verkaufen zu können. Nun luden sie alles ab und die Passagiere gingen von Bord. Corvic wusste schon jetzt, dass er versuchen wollte, auch auf dem Rückweg wieder die Orka II zu nehmen, um sich die restlichen Geschichten des alten Suff anhören zu können, denn da gab es noch einige, für die keine Zeit mehr gewesen war.


	5. Das verrückte Labyrinth

** V. Das verrückte Labyrinth **   
  
**~~~~~**

Marterburg lag in einer Talsenke eingegrenzt von Klippen, die sich nach Norden und Süden hin zu bedrohlich wirkenden Gebirgen auswuchsen. Im abendlichen Dämmerlicht wirkten sämtliche Kanten schroff und dennoch schien alles insgesamt auf eigenartige Weise weichgezeichnet. Eine halbmondförmige Landzunge erstreckte sich ins Meer hinaus und der Bogen, den sie schlug, beherbergte an seiner Innenseite den Hafen, die eigentliche Stadt aber befand sich bereits auf dem Festland, während die Landzunge selbst von düsterem Wald bewachsen und von verwirrenden Höhlen durchzogen war. Auf dem äußersten und höchsten Punkt ragte eine völlig verfallene Ruine auf.  
„Is‘ doch immer wieder schön hier“, bemerkte Oxo und grinste Corvic an, als sie das Schiff verließen.   
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Corvic. Er wollte sich so schnell wie möglich von diesen beiden absetzen, aber einfach davonzulaufen, hätte wie Flucht ausgesehen und nicht gerade einen guten Eindruck gemacht. Außerdem wirkten die Stadt und ihr Hafen ziemlich überwältigend auf ihn. Beides hatte die Erscheinung einer riesenhaften, komplexen, bewohnten Burgruine, und überall liefen seltsame bewaffnete Gestalten jeder möglichen Spezies herum.  
„Los, los, ins Würgende Schwein!“, rief Crac fröhlich. Sein Irrlicht schien an diesem Ort heller zu strahlen.  
„Kommste mit, Corvic?“, wollte Oxo wissen.  
„Nein danke“, sagte Corvic und gab sich Mühe, dabei so neutral wie möglich zu klingen. „Später vielleicht. Ich will mich hier noch etwas umschauen.“   
„Pffft“, machte Crac und Corvic konnte nicht sagen, ob das ein abfälliger Laut oder ein unterdrücktes Lachen war.  
„Geh‘n wir halt“, winkte Oxo ab, aber nicht, ohne Corvic noch einmal aufmunternd anzugrinsen, und nahm Crac am Arm. „Bis die Tage, Corvic!“   
Hättest du wohl gerne, dachte Corvic bei sich und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.  
Er beobachtete eine Weile das Treiben im Hafen, und erst, als er der Meinung war, dass Oxo und Crac weit fort waren, zog er seinen Karren weiter in Richtung des eigentlichen Stadttors. Er musste im Grunde nur auf der einen Seite von Marterburg hinein und auf der anderen wieder hinaus, das konnte nicht so schwer sein, aber vorher wollte er noch seine Vorräte aufstocken, und die Nacht in einem Gasthof zu verbringen, erschien ihm auch angemessen. Natürlich nicht im Würgenden Schwein.   
Am offenen Stadttor stand ein riesenhafter Wachmann mit Hellebarde. Das Wams und die Pluderhose dieses Mannes hatten rote Längsstreifen und er trug ein Banner auf dem Brustpanzer, das ein mit einem Beil gekreuztes Schwert über einem Totenschädel zeigte. Das gleiche Banner hing auch - wesentlich größer - über dem Stadttor und wehte auf einigen der ruinösen Zinnen und Türme. Dort oben standen weitere Wachleute und behielten die Umgebung im Blick.  
Zusammen mit Corvic wollten noch einige bewaffnete Gestalten in die Stadt, von denen keine weniger seltsam aussah als Oxo und Crac. Einer war ein Bockling mit einem furchterregenden Helm, der seinem Träger die Erscheinung eines reißzähnigen Dämonen verlieh, und von seinen schartigen Hörnern baumelten blutrote Troddeln. Ein anderer war komplett von einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze verhüllt, trug ein beeindruckendes Messersortiment am Gürtel und ein dickes, altes, leicht grün glimmendes Buch unterm Arm. Zwei mit Hämmern bewaffnete, zottelbärtige Zwerge steckten in schwer ramponiert wirkenden Rüstungen, die offenbar aus den Überresten anderer zusammengeschmiedet waren.  
Corvic kam sich unter diesen Leuten wie ein Fremdkörper vor, obwohl er, wie er sich eingestehen musste, mit seiner verwegenen Piratenhose und den zwei Messern eigentlich ganz gut dazupasste. Aber er hatte einfach nicht diese martialische Ausstrahlung, diese Selbstsicherheit und Entschlossenheit, die allen anderen, selbst dem Wachmann, ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er musste wie ein blutiger Anfänger wirken - oder ausgesprochen leichtsinnig.  
„Willkommen, Abenteurer“, sprach der Wachmann mit gezwungener Fröhlichkeit, aus der man eindeutig heraushörte, dass er diese Ansprache viel zu oft halten musste und sie selber kaum noch hören konnte, „seid willkommen in Marterburg! Bevor Ihr die Stadt betretet, bin ich verpflichtet, Euch auf einige wichtige Sachverhalte hinzuweisen.“   
Die Zwerge grunzten genervt, weil sie diese Prozedur offenbar schon zur Genüge kannten, der Bockling zuckte mit dem behelmten Kopf und die vermummte Gestalt zeigte überhaupt keine Regung.   
„Erstens: alle Waffen und jede Art von Magie sind erlaubt, außer Beschwörungsmagie!“, fuhr die Wache fort. „Zweitens: Kämpfe in jeglichen oberirdischen Bereichen sind zu unterlassen! Drittens: der Einstieg in die Verliese ist nur über dafür ausgewiesene Pfade erlaubt! Und viertens: mit Eurem Tod in einem wie auch immer gearteten Verlies steht Euer mitgeführtes Hab und Gut, egal ob bereits mitgebracht oder eben erst erbeutet, den nächsten Abenteurern, die es finden, zur freien Verfügung.“   
Der Bockling rieb sich die Hände.  
„Bitte, tretet nun ein.“ Der Wachmann machte mit einer einladenden Geste endlich den Weg frei. „Rüstet Euch gut aus, trinkt reichlich und genießt Eure Zeit!“  
Corvic hatte davon gehört, was für eine Stadt das hier war, aber dass man so offen über die Vorgänge darin sprach, kam dennoch überraschend für ihn. Vor Jahrhunderten war Marterburg nichts anderes als ein gigantisches Gefängnis gewesen, wobei dessen größte Teile unterirdisch lagen. Außerdem hatten Alchimisten in den untersten Bereichen geheime Labore eingerichtet (oft hatten Gefangene oder deren Leichen für ihre Versuche herhalten müssen) und bei einem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment ein Tor geöffnet, durch das seitdem ständig irgendwelche Unterweltkreaturen in die Verliese strömten. Die Wesen vertrugen kein Sonnenlicht und keine frische Luft, aber sie breiteten sich rapide überall unter der Stadt aus und wann immer welche starben, rückten neue nach. Dabei fraßen sie alles Lebendige, das ihnen über den Weg lief. Und das waren zunächst einmal die Alchimisten, die nicht schnell genug die Flucht ergreifen oder sich verstecken konnten, dann die Gefangenen, Zellenwächter, Folterknechte und Scharfrichter, bisweilen auch ihre eigenen Artgenossen.  
Die ersten Abenteurer, die hierher gekommen waren, hatten eigentlich nur im Sinne gehabt, die Kreaturen zurückzuschlagen und, wenn möglich, das Tor wieder zu versiegeln, aber die meisten waren nicht weit gekommen und hatten dort unten ihren Tod gefunden. Da die Monster mit deren Habseligkeiten größtenteils nichts anfangen konnten, hatten sich nach und nach überall Schätze angehäuft. Diese wiederum zogen andere Abenteurer an, die sich vor allem bereichern wollten, und selbstverständlich auch Wagemutige, deren Ziel es einfach nur war, sich an den Monstern und den Labyrinthen zu beweisen. Es gab sogar welche, die nur Trophäen sammelten - Monsterzähne zum Beispiel - und sich kaum bis gar nicht für Schätze interessierten.  
Aus dieser Situation schlug die Stadt, in der sich kein einziger Gefangener mehr befand, mittlerweile gewaltigen Profit. Abenteurer und sonstige Interessierte kauften in den Ausrüstungsgeschäften ein, besuchten Gasthäuser, Schenken, Spielhallen und Bordelle. Es ging sogar das Gerücht, es würde gezielt verhindert, dass jemand das Tor tief unten erreichte, denn wenn es tatsächlich jemandem gelingen würde, es zu schließen, würden die Kreaturen bald verschwinden und damit auch das Standbein der Wirtschaft von Marterburg. Außerdem munkelte man, dass eine geheime Organisation gelegentlich größere Schätze in den Verliesen versteckte, damit ab und zu jemand berichten konnte, welch gewaltige Reichtümer dort verborgen lagen, wodurch wieder neue Glücksritter angelockt wurden. Aber beides war nur diffuses, mit Widersprüchen durchsetztes Gerede und schien niemanden wirklich zu interessieren, jedenfalls hielt es die Abenteurer nicht davon ab, die Stadt zu besuchen und das oft auch immer wieder aufs Neue - es gab einige echte Veteranen unter ihnen.  
Nachdem der Wachmann Corvic und die anderen durchgelassen hatte, ging jeder von ihnen in eine andere Richtung. Der Vermummte verschwand in einer finsteren Gasse, die Zwerge gingen in eine Schenke und der Bockling in ein Waffengeschäft. Corvic dagegen blieb vorerst auf der gepflasterten Hauptstraße und blickte staunend um sich.  
Der Ort erschien ihm insgesamt sehr düster, was allerdings durch die abendliche Stunde noch verstärkt wurde. Dabei verströmten die vielen gemauerten Gassen und Winkel aber ihren ganz eigenen Charme. Corvic konnte sich gut vorstellen, hier irgendwo als Musiker aufzutreten, mit Fiziano als Trommler an seiner Seite - die Kulisse war geradezu perfekt, das rote le Kra-Banner würde vor diesen dunklen Mauern großartig aussehen und die Besucher dieser Stadt wären über etwas wilde Musik sicherlich nicht unglücklich. Im Augenblick hatte er kein Instrument bei sich, aber das hier schien ihm ein großartiger Ort zu sein, um vor seiner Heimkehr die verzauberte Sackpfeife aus Sankt Fratten erstmals vor Publikum zu erproben.   
Corvic fand bei seinem Streifzug einige Gasthäuser, die ihm aber alle nicht sonderlich einladend vorkamen. Sie trugen Namen wie Das rostige Hackebeil, Hexenkessel und Zum klapprigen Gerippe, und letztendlich kam er auch noch am Würgenden Schwein vorbei. Die erschütternd finster wirkende Schenke lag etwas versteckt zwischen hohen Mauern, war durch ihr Messingschild aber leicht zu erkennen, das ein großes, sich übergebendes Wildschwein zeigte.  
Er überlegte, ob er einfach so schnell wie möglich weiterlaufen sollte, aber dann überkam ihn doch die Neugier. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, linste er vorsichtig durch eins der trüben Fenster nach innen.  
Der Raum war dunkel und voller Qualm von Tabak und Knulver, aber Cracs Irrlicht funkelte hell durch die Düsternis. Daneben blitzte Oxos Hörnerhelm auf. Die beiden unterhielten sich gerade mit einer dritten Person, von der Corvic nicht viel mehr erkennen konnte als einen strubbeligen Haarschopf.  
„Komm da weg, du Trottel“, sagte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Wah!“, machte Corvic und fuhr so erschrocken herum, dass er beinahe über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.   
Eine menschliche Frau lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Hauswand gegenüber der Schenke, aber eine Frau, die sich so signifikant von jenen im Krähennest unterschied, dass Corvic für einen Moment glaubte, das Opfer einer schreckbedingten Halluzination zu sein. Sie war bis an die Zähne mit Dolchen bewaffnet, ihr Gesicht war halb von einem Schleier überschattet, sodass er ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte, und sie trug schimmernde Pluderhosen und ein ebenso schimmerndes Hemd unter ihrem offenen Umhang. Sämtliche Kleidungsstücke waren so schwarz, dass sie wohl jederzeit mit der Nacht verschmelzen konnte, wenn sie das wollte, aber im Moment konnte Corvic sie deutlich im Fackellicht sehen. Insgesamt hatte sie die Erscheinung einer Assassinin von der Südscheibe, drahtig, geschmeidig und katzenhaft gefährlich.  
Sie hatte ihn gerade beleidigt, aber er kam nicht umhin, sie ausgesprochen attraktiv zu finden. Gleichzeitig musste er über sich selber den Kopf schütteln. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur noch Minuten zu leben, wenn überhaupt, und er konnte nur darüber nachdenken, wie verflixt gut sie aussah. Ein Trottel, ja, als solcher fühlte er sich in diesem Moment wirklich, und er war der Meinung, dass er dringend aufhören musste, sie so anzustarren.  
„Was denn, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“, fragte sie bissig. „Ich sagte, komm da weg.“   
„Was ... wie ... wer bist du?“, stammelte Corvic. „Was willst du von mir?“  
„Dir helfen will ich. Folge mir.“ Sie machte einige Schritte in die Gasse hinein, blieb dann mitten auf dem Weg stehen und behielt ihn bei alledem scharf im Auge. Ihre Schritte waren nicht zu hören, anscheinend hatten ihre Stiefel weiche Sohlen zum Schleichen. So hatte sie sich natürlich auch überhaupt erst an ihn angeschlichen, während er durch das Fenster gelinst hatte.  
Corvic war entschlossen, nicht kampflos zugrunde zu gehen. Er nutzte den Moment, den sie sich, wie er meinte, von ihm abgewandt hatte, und tastete nach seinen beiden Messern.  
Doch der Frau war diese Bewegung nicht entgangen, und sie ging blitzartig in Abwehrstellung. „Sind dir die Regeln nicht bekannt?“, zischte sie. „Keine Kämpfe an der Oberfläche! Außerdem, wenn ich dich hätte töten wollen, hätte ich das längst getan - und du hättest es nicht mal gemerkt.“  
„Gut, gut, ich habe verstanden.“ Corvic ließ die Hände sinken.  
„Also, was ist jetzt? Kommst du oder legst du Wert drauf, geschnappt zu werden?“   
„Wer sollte mich schnappen?“, fragte Corvic alarmiert. „Und warum?“   
„Das erkläre ich dir, wenn du dich endlich bequemst, mir zu folgen.“   
Corvic war unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Einerseits hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter im Kopf widerhallen: Lass dich nicht mit Fremden ein, Corvic - schon gar nicht mit Bewaffneten! Andererseits war es wohl wirklich nicht sehr schlau, am Würgenden Schwein stehenzubleiben. Und obendrein schien diese geheimnisvolle Frau mit jedem Augenblick attraktiver zu werden. Letztendlich kam sich Corvic wie der größte Idiot der ganzen Weltenscheibe vor, als er die Entscheidung traf, mit ihr mitzugehen, aber er tat es trotzdem.


	6. Die Veteranin

** VI. Die Veteranin **   
  
**~~~~~**

Die Frau wandte sich immer wieder zu Corvic um, um sicherzugehen, dass er ihr noch folgte und nichts Falsches tat. Nachdem sie ihn durch einige Gassen geführt hatte, blieb sie an einer Tür stehen, die ebenfalls zu einer Schenke zu gehören schien. Von drinnen kamen Stimmen und Gläsergeklirr, aber nichts wies darauf hin, wie der Name dieser Schenke lautete.   
„So, dann sollte ich mich wohl mal vorstellen“, sagte die Frau. „Mein Name ist Anabelle. Und jetzt sag mir deinen.“   
Anabelle? Ein seltsam zarter Name für diese beeindruckende Person, wie Corvic fand, aber was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass sie Nocturna hieße oder Furia?   
„Corvic“, krächzte er heiser.  
Anabelle lachte leise. „Mir scheint, du brauchst was zu trinken.“ Und sie öffnete die Tür und nickte Corvic aufmunternd zu.  
Als sie beide den Schankraum betraten, wurde Anabelle von einigen verwegen aussehenden Gestalten sofort wie eine alte Bekannte begrüßt. Corvic allerdings bekam stattdessen abschätzige und sogar spottende Blicke zu spüren, unter denen er das Gefühl hatte, um etliche Zentimeter zusammenzuschrumpfen.   
„Wen schleppst du denn da an?“, wandte sich ein silberhaariger, vernarbter Mann, der eine schartige Bronzerüstung trug, an Anabelle. „Der sieht nicht so aus, als würde er es hier lange machen.“   
„Hast du dir doch endlich einen Kerl geangelt?“, quiekte ein Gnom mit Metallmaske. „Oder ist das bloß ein Frischling, den du ausbilden willst?“   
„Kümmert euch um euren Kram“, entgegnete Anabelle kühl.  
Ohne sich um weitere Kommentare zu scheren, führte sie Corvic zu einem kleinen Tisch weit hinten in einer dunklen Ecke, wies ihn an, sich zu setzen, und der junge le Kra zerrte seinen Karren zwischen den Tischen hindurch bis zu diesem Platz.   
„He, Zalko, zwei Becher Dunkelmet!“, forderte Anabelle den Wirt auf und brachte gleich die kühlen, gefüllten Becher mit, bevor sie sich Corvic gegenüber niederließ und ihm einen der Becher hinschob.  
„Wo bin ich hier?“, fragte Corvic und schaute immer wieder verstohlen um sich. Er war froh über die dämmrige Beleuchtung an diesem Ort, die ihn vor weiteren Blicken, wie er hoffte, größtenteils abschirmte. „Wer sind diese Leute?“  
„Das ist das Schartige Schwert“, antwortete Anabelle, die Arme vor sich auf dem Tisch verschränkt. Noch immer konnte Corvic ihr Gesicht nicht vollständig sehen, dabei hätte er gerne gewusst, welche Augenfarbe sie hatte. „Und fast alle in diesem Raum sind echte Veteranen.“   
„Du auch?“  
„Natürlich.“ Sie zog etwas unter ihrem Hemd hervor und hielt es Corvic hin. Es war ein durchbohrter Wildschweinzahn an einer dünnen Kette, aber in einer derart beeindruckenden Größe und Form, dass Corvic kaum wagte, sich das zugehörige Schwein vorzustellen. „Das da ist ein Zahn von einem Gjöllschwein“, beantwortete Anabelle seine unausgesprochene Frage.  
„Was ist denn ein Gjöllschwein?“  
Anabelle lachte leise auf. „Du stellst eine Menge Fragen, Corvic.“  
„Und du hast noch nicht mal alle beantwortet.“   
„Gjöllschweine“, fuhr Anabelle fort, ohne auf Corvics Bemerkung einzugehen, und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Met, „so nennen wir die Schweinekreaturen da unten in den Verliesen.“ Sie wog den riesigen Zahn in der Hand. „Dreimal so groß wie ein Wildschwein und dreimal so schwarz. Sie können auf den Hinterbeinen laufen und ein paar haben gelernt, Äxte zu benutzen. Und der Zahn - der stammt von meinem ersten getöteten Gjöllschwein. Ein großer Keiler. Seine Augen waren wie glühende Kohlen und seine Schwarte ... oh, ich sage dir, es war eine unglaubliche Sauerei, ihn mit meinen Dolchen zu erledigen.“  Sie gab Corvic den Zahn in die Hand, damit er ihn einmal selbst halten konnte.  
„Du bist ... äh ... ziemlich mutig“, brachte er heraus. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er ihr Gerede als Angeberei empfunden, aber in seinem derzeitigen Zustand kannte er nur Staunen und Bewunderung.  
„Keine Schmeicheleien bitte. Warum trinkst du nichts?“  
„Hm?“, machte Corvic verwirrt. Er hatte den Met völlig vergessen, weil er die ganze Zeit über wie hypnotisiert von Anabelles Stimme gewesen war und nur versucht hatte, sich die Farbe ihrer verborgenen Augen auszumalen. „Oh, äh, das sollte ich wohl. Danke für den Met.“ Was ist nur los mit mir?, fragte er sich und rieb sich nervös die Stirn, dann nahm er den Becher in die Hand und trank. Guter, köstlicher Met war das und für einen Moment konzentrierte sich Corvic nur auf das Aroma.  
„Du stehst ja reichlich neben dir, Kleiner“, bemerkte Anabelle amüsiert. „Aber das kann ich verstehen. Marterburg ist eine verrückte Stadt.“   
Corvic gab sich einen Ruck. „Allerdings. Jetzt will ich aber endlich wissen, wieso du wolltest, dass ich mit dir mitkomme.“   
„Das Würgende Schwein ist kein Ort für einen wie dich. Voller Halunken, Betrüger und Regelbrecher. Außerdem habe ich dich am Hafen mit diesen miesen Kerlen gesehen.“   
„Oxo und Crac? Die fand ich die ganze Zeit schon verdächtig.“  
„Zu Recht! Sie überreden Neulinge, mit ihnen da runterzugehen - und zurück kommen sie fast jedes Mal alleine.“    
„Du meinst, sie ... töten ihre Verbündeten?“, fragte Corvic erschrocken.  
„Wir wissen es nicht genau, aber es sieht ganz so aus.“   
„Ist das nicht verboten?“  
„Strenggenommen nicht. Es ist gegen jede Ehre, aber es gibt kein Gesetz dagegen.“  
„Ich habe schon vermutet, dass sie so was in der Art treiben. Sie haben mir auch angeboten, mit ihnen in die Verliese zu steigen.“ Corvic ächzte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Marterburg ein zwielichtiger Ort war, aber das hier übertraf seine Vorstellungen.  „Sag mal, schleichst du mir wirklich schon die ganze Zeit nach?“  
„Natürlich“, gab Anabelle ohne jede Scham zu. „Seit ich gesehen habe, wie du die Orka II verlassen hast.“  
„Aber so interessant bin ich doch gar nicht.“   
„Meinst du? Also, ich finde, ein le Kra ist immer interessant.“   
„Du ... du weißt, dass ich ...“  
„Aber sicher“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Man sieht es dir an, von Kopf bis Fuß bist du ein le Kra. Und dein Name hat es mir nur bestätigt.“   
Corvic sah keinen Sinn darin, jetzt noch seine Herkunft zu leugnen, und holte das zusammengerollte le Kra-Banner aus dem Karren. Er breitete es unauffällig vor Anabelle aus. „Da siehst du, dass du Recht hast.“    
„Schön, und jetzt pack es wieder weg. Ich weiß sogar, wo du hinwillst.“  
„Wohin denn?“, fragte Corvic blöde.  
„Na, nach Sankt Fratten“, antwortete Anabelle, als sei das etwas, das der ganzen Welt bekannt sein müsste. „Wie jeder aus deiner Familie in deinem Alter.“   
„Aber woher weißt du das?“  
„Unwichtig“, winkte sie ab.  
„Wie du meinst“, seufzte Corvic. „Du hast gerne Geheimnisse, was? Jedenfalls ... danke für alles.“   
„Keine Ursache. Und für heute Nacht kannst du ein Zimmer hier im Schartigen Schwert haben. Wenn ich mit Zalko rede, bekommst du auf jeden Fall eins.“   
Es beschämte Corvic ein wenig, wie Anabelle sich um ihn kümmerte. Gleich darauf schoss ihm allerdings der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie es vielleicht ebenfalls nur auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Woher sollte er denn wissen, ob sie besser war als Oxo und Crac? Vielleicht war sie ja sogar noch schlimmer. Er starrte nachdenklich in seinen Becher und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„He, schau mich an“, forderte Anabelle.  
„Wie? Was?“ Corvic schreckte auf. „Entschuldige. Ich ... bin nur in Gedanken.“  
„Oh ja, und wie.“ Anabelle hob ihren Schleier an. „Aber das ist nicht gut. Man sollte hier immer konzentriert und bei der Sache bleiben.“   
Corvic erschrak, als er Anabelles Augen sah. Ihr rechtes war von einem wundervollen Grün, so leuchtend wie ein Edelstein, aber das linke fehlte, anscheinend von einer Bestie ausgekratzt, wie die tiefen, parallel verlaufenden Narben zeigten.  
„Das ... tut mir leid“, brachte er heraus.  
„Das muss es nicht“, winkte Anabelle ab. „Nur eine weitere Erinnerung an da unten, die ich mit mir herumtrage.“   
„Es ändert nichts. Du bist trotzdem wunderschön.“   
Anabelle ließ den Schleier wieder sinken. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du die Schmeicheleien lassen sollst?“   
Erneut kam sich Corvic ungaublich idiotisch vor, aber er konnte und wollte nicht zurücknehmen, was er gesagt hatte. Es war nun einmal die Wahrheit, jedenfalls für ihn persönlich. Er hustete und spülte mit einem kräftigen Schluck Met seine Verlegenheit hinunter.  
„Wie kannst du durch diesen Schleier überhaupt sehen?“, wollte er dann wissen.  
„Das ist amazonianische Seide“, antwortete Anabelle. „Ich kann von innen hindurchsehen, aber niemand sieht mein Gesicht von außen. In Amazonia benutzt man diese Seide als Sonnenschutz und um zu verhindern, dass Feinde Schwächen ausnutzen können, indem sie einem in die Augen sehen.“   
„Interessant. Das passt zu dir.“  
„Danke.“ Anabelle lächelte kurz.  
„Ich bin müde“, sagte Corvic endlich. „Regelst du das mit meinem Zimmer?“   
„Natürlich. Ich helfe dir auch, den Karren hochzutragen.“   
  
Als Corvic später in der Nacht alleine auf seinem Bett in dem kleinen Gästezimmer lag, drangen die Geräusche des nächtlichen Marterburg an seine Ohren und vermischten sich mit seinen wirren Gedanken. Neben ihm spendete eine Kerze unter Glas Licht und brachte die kleine Schmuckhelm-Sammlung auf dem Wandregal zum Glänzen.   
Anabelle hatte ihm nur eine gute Nacht gewünscht und war gegangen, aber er hätte so gerne noch mehr über sie erfahren. Woher wusste sie über die le Kras Bescheid und warum fand sie sie interessant genug, um einem von ihnen zu helfen? Es fiel Corvic schwer, an einen Zufall und schlichte Nettigkeit zu glauben.   
Lange fand er keinen Schlaf, weil er bei jedem Geräusch aufschreckte und ohnehin ständig danach lauschte, ob jemand an die Tür käme, denn noch immer rechnete etwas in ihm mit einem Überfall. Aber es blieb ruhig, und wenn Schritte auf dem Flur waren, dann wollten sie nicht zu ihm.  
Irgendwann siegte doch noch die Müdigkeit - und er träumte ein wirres Chaos aus allen möglichen Eindrücken der letzten Zeit. Er sah Bilder von Oxo, Crac und seltsamen Chimären aus allen Leuten, denen er heute über den Weg gelaufen war. Da waren auch Picea und Fiziano, die sich Sorgen um ihn machten und ihn anflehten, seinen Vater aus den Verliesen zu befreien, wo er von Gjöllschweinen gefangengehalten wurde. Und auf einem Thron aus Gjöllschweinzähnen saß Anabelle und erzählte von ihren Reisen mit Kapitän Isegor. Sie sah fantastisch aus als finstere Verlieskönigin, und Corvic lächelte im Schlaf.


	7. Die Straße nach Osten

** VII. Die Straße nach Osten **   
  
**~~~~~**

Am Vormittag klopfte es an Corvics Zimmertür, wodurch er erschrocken hochfuhr. Diesiges Tageslicht fiel durch die trübe Fensterscheibe auf sein Bett.  
„Wer ist da?“, rief er.  
„Ich bin es nur“, erklang Anabelles Stimme auf dem Flur.   
Corvic atmete auf. „Warte, ich mache gleich auf.“ Er schob sich aus dem Bett, wusch sich grob und zog sich schnell etwas über, dann öffnete er die Tür.  
Ein Lächeln wie zuvor in seinem Traum legte sich auf sein Gesicht, denn Anabelles Anblick erschien ihm als eine großartige Art, den neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Sie sah immer noch so düster und assassinenhaft aus wie im Dunkel der Nacht, und es war, als würden die nächtlichen Schatten um sie herumwabern wie Geister, die auf ewig mit ihr verbunden waren.  
„Guten Morgen“, wünschte sie. „Ich hab dich nicht früher geweckt, weil ich mir dachte, dass du erledigt sein musst. Gut geschlafen?“  
„Nicht wirklich“, stöhnte Corvic. „Aber danke, dass du fragst.“   
„So, dann bringen wir deine Sachen mal wieder runter. Das Zimmer zahle ich dir natürlich.“  
„Das ist doch nicht nötig“, sagte Corvic und blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
„Ach, mach dir darum keine Gedanken“, winkte Anabelle ab.   
„Es ist wirklich Zeit, dass du mir verrätst, wieso du das alles für mich tust. Ich meine ... ich bin ein Fremder. Du hast mich bis gestern noch nie gesehen.“   
„Nimm es so hin und sei einfach dankbar.“   
„Meinetwegen“, seufzte Corvic. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich nicht froh darüber.“  
„Schön. So, jetzt pack mal mit an.“   
Den Karren die Treppen hinunterzutragen, war eine recht halsbrecherische Angelegenheit, aber gemeinsam brachten sie diese schwierige Aufgabe hinter sich. Anabelle warf einige Münzen in den Topf auf der Theke - die Kosten für Corvics Übernachtung. Um diese Zeit war der Schankraum leer, bis auf den Wirt Zalko, der eigenhändig Tischplatten abwischte und Becher spülte. Er nickte den beiden freundlich zu, als sie an ihm vorbei nach draußen gingen, und Corvic bedankte sich auch bei ihm.  
„Pass jetzt gut auf und merke dir den Weg“, sagte Anabelle, sobald beide draußen auf der Straße standen. „Ich bringe dich zum östlichen Stadttor. Auf deinem Rückweg kommst du sofort wieder hierher und lässt dich gar nicht erst auf irgendwelche Erkundungen ein.“   
„Ich hätte aber durchaus Lust, mir diese Stadt genauer anzusehen“, bemerkte Corvic. „Sie hat ... eine Menge Reiz.“   
„Mag sein.“ Erneut lachte Anabelle leise auf, ein Geräusch, das Corvic vorkam wie das Klingen von magischen Glocken. Glocken in einer düsteren, verwinkelten Katakombe. „Aber das machen wir dann besser zusammen.“   
Corvic wurde wieder von einem Gefühl schrecklicher Verlegenheit übermannt. Diese Frau machte ihn völlig verrückt und vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er die nächsten Tage erst einmal ohne sie verbringen würde. Das würde möglicherweise auch etwas Klarheit in seinen aufgewühlten Verstand bringen. Denn er war überzeugt, wenn er noch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, musste er früher oder später irgendetwas ernsthaft Peinliches sagen. „Gut, ich bin einverstanden“, sagte er, nachdem er sich kurz geräuspert hatte. Am liebsten aber hätte er vor Freude gejauchzt und begeistert in die Hände geklatscht.  
  
An ihrer Seite stapfte er durch die Straßen und Gassen von Marterburg und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit eher auf die Umgebung zu lenken als auf Anabelles Schritte und ihr wehendes Gewand, aber leicht fiel ihm das nicht.  
Er sah verwegene Abenteurer in allen Größen und Aufmachungen: Zauberer und Kultisten, schwerbewaffnete Hünen und geschmeidige Freibeuter, Zwerge und Gnome, Trolle, Orks und Elfen, Gehörnte, Pelzige und Schuppige, Dämonen und Grotesken und sogar einen Geschnäbelten. Nahezu jedes Volk dieser Welt schien mindestens einen Vertreter zu haben, der Gefallen an der düsteren Stadt fand. Oxo und Crac sah er nicht - womöglich waren sie gerade unten in den Verliesen und stellten dort ehrlose Dinge an. Er hoffte, dass er ihnen nicht noch einmal begegnen würde, aber mit Anabelle an seiner Seite hatte er so oder so nichts von ihnen zu befürchten, davon war er mittlerweile überzeugt.  
Er kaufte noch etwas frische Verpflegung für den Weg nach Sankt Fratten ein. Eilig hatten es weder er noch Anabelle, und er genoss jeden Augenblick in Marterburg. Ja, er wollte unbedingt mehr Zeit hier verbringen, dieser Gedanke verfestigte sich mehr und mehr in seinem Kopf, je näher er der östlichen Außenmauer kam. Mit Anabelle umso lieber, aber auch ohne sie.  
„Es gibt vieles, das du hier noch nicht gesehen hast“, sagte Anabelle geheimnisvoll, als sie am Tor stehenblieben, um sich - vorübergehend, wie Corvic sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, damit er nicht das Opfer eines peinlichen Gefühlsausbruchs werden konnte - voneinander zu verabschieden.  
Corvic konnte nur nicken.  
„Willst du alles sehen - wirklich alles?“, fragte Anabelle fast lauernd.  
„Äh ... die Verliese vielleicht lieber nicht“, sagte Corvic schnell.  
„Die sind auch nichts für dich. Die obersten Bereiche vielleicht, mit ein, zwei anständigen Begleitern, die sich auskennen, aber das ist sowieso nicht das, was ich dir zeigen will.“   
„Na, solange es nicht gefährlich ist, bin ich für alles zu haben.“   
„Gefährlich ist es immer, und das gehört zum Abenteuer. Aber vielleicht ist das gar kein so großes Problem für dich, wie du anscheinend glaubst. Also, dann mach dich auf, tu, was du tun musst und komm bald zurück ins Schartige Schwert!“   
„Das werde ich. Ich verspreche, wir sehen uns wieder.“ Corvic unterdrückte den Impuls, Anabelle zum Abschied zu umarmen. Das konnte er nicht tun. Erstens erschien es ihm schrecklich unangemessen. Zweitens stand Anabelle in so überlegener Pose mit verschränkten Armen da, dass er nicht einmal wagte, ihr eine Hand zu reichen. Er winkte einfach nur und zog seinen Karren durch das Tor hinaus auf die gepflasterte Straße nach Osten.  
  
„Ich bin so ein Trottel“, schalt er sich, während der Karren über das Pflaster rumpelte. Immer wieder kam er an Abenteurern vorbei, die von Osten her der Stadt zustrebten, aber es waren längst nicht so viele wie am Hafen - die meisten kamen in der Tat von Westen über das Meer. „Verliere ich doch tatsächlich mein Herz an so eine Monsterjägerin. Ausgerechnet.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Was würde Picea davon halten? Oder Fiziano? Und wer in aller Welt war Anabelle überhaupt? Er musste beim nächsten Besuch in Marterburg unbedingt die Wahrheit aus ihr herauskitzeln.  
Der Weg nach Sankt Fratten war kurz und zunächst wenig spektakulär. Er führte durch eine sanft gewellte Landschaft, die mit Heidekraut, dürrem Gebüsch und selten einmal Baumgruppen bewachsen war, und auch hier war der Horizont an zwei Seiten durch die Bergketten begrenzt, die sich nördlich und südlich erhoben. Im Süden lag die riesige Große Wand mit dem Klacksteingebirge, dessen bizarre, grobkantige Spitzen nach oben hin im wolkigen Dunst verschwanden. Die Frostberge im Norden waren weniger hoch und von deutlich natürlicherer Erscheinung, und ihre vergletscherten Gipfel funkelten in der Sonne.   
Felder gab es hier wenige, dafür war die Gegend zu schroff, das Klima zu rau. Stattdessen ließen Schaf- und Rinderhirten ihre Herden auf den Hängen weiden. Als es Abend wurde, kam trotz der Jahreszeit ein eisiger Wind auf, der Corvic durch Mark und Bein ging. Doch er hatte Glück, denn ein Schafhirte, der dem Volk der blondbärtigen Nordlichtzwerge angehörte, ließ ihn bei sich am Lagerfeuer rasten und teilte mit ihm einen außergewöhnlichen, würzigen Heidekrautwein und salzigen Schafskäse. Der Hirte hieß Yurrm und reichte Corvic kaum bis zur Brust, verfügte aber über einen rauen Humor, der dem jungen le Kra sehr zusagte. Er hatte sogar eine kleine Laute und dazu eine hervorragende Singstimme. Sie brachten sich gegenseitig einige neue Lieder bei und sangen gemeinsam noch bis weit nach Mitternacht - darunter Der Bauch des Spielmanns, Es wollt ein Bauer früh aufstehn und auch Corvics Lieblingslieder All Voll und Die Ballade von den Drei Sündern. Fiziano hätte seine helle Freude daran gehabt, dessen war sich Corvic sicher.  
Erneut schlief er lange, ebenso wie Yurrm, bis dessen zottiger Hütehund sie beide weckte. Yurrm stellte dem Hund Futter und Wasser hin, Corvic bedankte sich für die Gastfreundschaft und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.   
Der Hirte hatte Corvic eingeschärft, Sankt Fratten unbedingt zu betreten, bevor die Nacht hereinbrach, da in den Ruinen, die nicht weit von hier lagen, nachts immer wieder Wanderer verschwanden. Trotz dieser Warnung aber fühlte sich Corvic beschwingt und erfrischt. Bis nach Sankt Fratten war es nicht mehr weit und er machte sich keine Sorgen darum, die Stadt vor dem Sonnenuntergang zu erreichen.  
Doch seine optimistische, fast euphorische Stimmung hielt nicht lange an. Am Nachmittag durchquerte er eine Gegend, die ihm zunehmend Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Immer öfter säumten die erwähnten Ruinen seinen Weg - jahrtausendealte Überreste von Bauten einer Zivilisation, die hier einmal existiert hatte, lange bevor die Stadt Sankt Fratten gegründet wurde. Yurrms wenige Worte hatten Corvic nicht auf den Anblick dieser bizarren Monumente vorbereiten können. Von Wind und Wetter abgeschliffene Mauern und Säulen, gemauerte Statuen von Königen und Drachen, vieles davon aus den naturbelassenen kantigen Steinen des Klacksteingebirges bestehend. Es hieß, das verschollene Volk, das hier einmal gelebt hatte, habe das Klacksteingebirge wegen dessen eigenartiger Struktur als heiligen Ort betrachtet, als Heimat der Titanen von Yorkor, die selbst aus beseeltem Stein gewesen waren und mit ihren gewaltigen Kräften zur Formung der Welt beigetragen hatten, aber nach dem Verschwinden dieses Volkes war die Ruinenstadt zum Treffpunkt eines düsteren, rätselhaften Kultes geworden, der danach strebte, verborgene Kräfte wiederzuerwecken, die seiner Ansicht nach in und unter den Ruinen ruhten. Diese Leute nannten sich die Bruderschaft des Letzten Titanen.  
Die Klacksteine, eine Art von extrem hartem Granit, waren zwar quader- oder würfelförmig, dabei aber nicht alle so regelmäßig und klein wie gewöhnliche Mauersteine. Es gab Brocken, die die Größe von Stadthäusern erreichten, und wenn sie zertrümmert wurden, zerbrachen sie von allein in weitere Quader und Würfel mit erstaunlich geraden Bruchkanten. Durch wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen hatte man festgestellt, dass sogar sandkorngroße Krümel aus dem Klacksteingebirge noch diese seltsam regelmäßige Struktur aufwiesen. Man konnte einen Klackstein genau so zerschlagen wie jeden gewöhnlichen Stein, aber alles, was dabei herauskam, waren immer Würfel und Quader, bis hin zum Staub. Wurden sie von Hand behauen, brachen ebenfalls nur rechtwinklige Splitter ab, was sie für die Bildhauerei weitgehend untauglich machte - so mancher Künstler war schon an ihnen verzweifelt, und kein Werkzeug schien etwas daran ändern zu können. Selbst die Witterung schliff die Kanten nicht rund, sondern schmirgelte die Steine lediglich in gestauchtere und kleinere Formen. Deshalb wirkten die alten Klacksteinruinen nicht weich und verwaschen, sondern grotesk verzogen, und ihre Proportionen wurden falscher und falscher.   
Corvic fühlte sich bedroht und bedrängt von diesen unwirklichen Figuren überall um sich herum, und ihm war, als würde ihn jemand oder etwas beobachten, auch wenn sein rationaler Sinn ihm sagte, dass die Monumente nur totes Gestein waren, das sich noch niemals gerührt hatte und das auch nie tun würde. Auch wusste er nichts von der Bruderschaft des Letzten Titanen. Er ging schnell und mit großen Schritten, während ein kalter Wind um ihn herum durch die Ruinen fauchte.  
Ein auffällig gigantischer Brocken ruhte in einiger Entfernung mitten in der Landschaft und kein Wissenschaftler hatte sich bis heute erklären können, wie er dorthin gekommen war, denn durch sein Gewicht schien er vollkommen unverrückbar und aufgrund seiner Form konnte er auch nicht gerollt sein. Schleifspuren fand man ebenfalls keine, also hielt sich die Annahme, der Letzte Titan hätte diesen Steinklotz eigenhändig dort abgestellt. Die aufgeklärte Wissenschaft stritt das zwar weitgehend ab, eine bessere Erklärung hatte aber niemand vorzuweisen.   
Irgendwann musste einmal ein mächtiger Blitz in den Stein eingeschlagen haben, wodurch dieser an einer Ecke rechtwinklig gesprungen war. Selbst die dabei herausgebrochenen Steinwürfel waren noch jeder so groß wie eine Kuh. Nun lag der monströse Brocken mit einer ausgeschlagenen Ecke und vier Würfeln neben sich da, und den abgeflachten Hügel, auf dem er thronte, nannte man im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch Nexkors Würfeltisch, die Bruderschaft des Letzten Titanen aber nannte ihn den Sitz des Titanen. Er galt als das Zentrum der Klacksteinruinen und war befleckt mit den Spuren zahlloser unheiliger Rituale. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Knochen und Schädel verstreut, welche Corvic von Ferne als weiße Punkte auf dem Gras leuchten sah, und der Stein selbst zeigte Spuren eingetrockneten Blutes.  
Wie gerne hätte Corvic jetzt Anabelle an seiner Seite gehabt oder überhaupt irgendwen, um sein Unbehagen leichter ertragen zu können. Aber ein Gutes hatte seine Furcht: da er seinen Schritt so stark beschleunigt hatte, um den bizarren Ort hinter sich zu bringen, gelangte er schon am frühen Abend an das westliche Stadttor von Sankt Fratten.


	8. Die stille Stadt

** VIII. Die stille Stadt **   
  
**~~~~~**

Sankt Fratten war womöglich das größte vorstellbare Gegenteil von Marterburg. Corvic kam sich nach kurzer Zeit wie ein lärmender Poltergeist vor, als er mit seinem klapprigen Karren und in seiner abgewetzten Erscheinung die Hauptstraße entlangwanderte. Es erschien ihm unvorstellbar, dass hier drönend laute Sackpfeifen gebaut wurden, und tatsächlich suchte sein Gehör vergeblich nach dem Klang einer solchen.  
In der Mitte der Stadt erhob sich eine große Kathedrale zur Verehrung des Weltentiers, auf allen Türmen und Mauern mit der entsprechenden Symbolik verziert: flügellose Drachen aus Stein oder Kupfer, die ihr eigenes Schwanzende im Maul hielten. Zwar war die Darstellung des Weltentiers als endloser Drache inkorrekt, oder besser gesagt, sehr oberflächlich, aber die wahre Gestalt dieses uralten Wesens konnte sich kein sterblicher Geist vorstellen, schließlich war es ein Jahrmillionen alter Wanderer aus der Schwärze des Alls, und es war bereits unvorstellbar viel länger durch die Endlosigkeit gejagt, als es nun zusammengerollt die Alte Welt war. Und sein wahrer Name war Sul, das Tier. Seit es die Welt aus sich selbst erschaffen hatte, trug es den Namen Weltentier: Ma‘Sul in der Alten Sprache.  
Im Krähennest lebte man nicht allzu religiös. Man wusste über Ma‘Sul bescheid, aber man hielt das Denken meist auf die einfacheren, handfesteren Dinge des Lebens gerichtet, und Corvic war eine solche allesdurchdringende Atmosphäre von Geistlichkeit und Überirdischem nicht gewöhnt. Daher überwältigte ihn diese Stadt umso mehr und er bewegte sich mit äußerster Zurückhaltung durch sie hindurch, wie durch ein enges Ladengeschäft voller filigraner Glasfiguren.  
Gruppen von Mönchen und Nonnen wanderten umher, die meisten davon schweigend, manche aber auch in leise Gesänge vertieft. Alle Gebäude, die um die Kathedrale herum versammelt waren, strahlten eine erhabene, aber nicht frostige Kälte aus, ihre Kamine sahen aus wie spitze Kirchtürme, die Fenster waren bunte Glasmosaiken und die hellen Fassaden verziert mit Drachenornamenten. Die Straße unter Corvics Füßen bestand aus vollkommen sauberen, akkurat aneinandergefügten weißen Steinplatten.  
Es war zwar noch nicht ganz Nacht, doch da er müde von seiner zurückliegenden fluchtartigen Wanderung war, wollte er sich einen Gasthof suchen, bevor er sich zu der Adresse durchfragte, die ihm seine Mutter mitgegeben hatte und unter der er den geheimnisvollen alten Sackpfeifenmacher finden sollte. Außerdem wagte er es im Augenblick nicht, irgendwen auf der Straße anzusprechen, denn er wäre sich dabei vorgekommen wie jemand, der in ein geheimes Ritual hineinplatzt.  
In dem Gasthof, für den er sich entschied, mietete er sich für einige Tage ein günstiges Zimmer und stellte den Karren im zugehörigen Schuppen ab, denn er wusste schon, dass er wohl eine Weile hier würde bleiben müssen. Er bekam ein leichtes Abendessen aus Kiaxwurzeln, Schafskäse und Heidekrautgebräu - das war ein traditionelles Gericht in Sankt Fratten, es trug den Namen Die Drei Gaben und es erschien Corvic ebenso kärglich wie sättigend.  
Als er später in seinem Zimmer, das einer Klosterzelle glich, im Bett lag, vermisste er Anabelle mehr denn je. Er starrte die ruhig leuchtende gelbe Irrlichtlaterne auf dem Nachtschränkchen an und dachte darüber nach, was Anabelle jetzt wohl tat - und ob sie auch an ihn dachte. Lächerlich, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, sie hat sicher Besseres zu tun. Immer wieder kam ihm der Moment zurück ins Gedächtnis, in dem er kurzzeitig ihr eines smaragdgrünes Auge gesehen hatte. Und diese Narben. Auch die Narben gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie ließen ihn erschaudern, wenn er sich ausmalte, wie sie wohl frisch ausgesehen haben mochten, aber er blieb trotzdem bei seiner Meinung, dass sie Anabelles Schönheit und Anmut nur unterstrichen.  
Grummelnd deckte er schließlich die Irrlichtlaterne ab, um den Raum zu verdunkeln, und schloss die Augen in dem Versuch, endlich Schlaf zu finden.  
Am nächsten Tag riss er sich zusammen, packte die Gegenstände ein, die ihn als le Kra auswiesen, und fragte auf der Straße nach dem Sackpfeifenmacher Bordulf vom Pfeifeltal, an den er sich wenden sollte. Er erfuhr, dass Bordulf in der Stadt recht bekannt war und einen kleinen Laden für Holzkunsthandwerk besaß, und ließ sich den Weg dorthin erklären.   
Dabei kam er direkt an der Kathedrale vorbei und beschloss, sie einmal von innen zu betrachten. Die hohe, spitz zulaufende Tür fühlte sich schwer, kühl und uralt an, doch sobald Corvic im Inneren der Kathedrale stand, wurde alle Schwere durch luftige und stille Größe und Schönheit ersetzt. Das Sonnenlicht malte farbige Flecken durch die hohen Buntglasfenster auf den weißen Steinboden. Im Augenblick befanden sich nur ein paar Mönche in dem riesigen Raum und beteten kniend auf Bastmatten, von denen etliche auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, versammelt um einen Altar mit dem bronzenen, behelfsmäßigen Abbild von Ma‘Sul, vor dem in einer Steinschale Weihrauch verbrannt wurde. Corvic schlich sich zu einer dieser Matten und kniete sich ebenfalls hin.   
Ehe er etwas daran ändern konnte, fand er sich in einem stillen Gebet wieder, das neben Gedanken an Picea und Fiziano und dem Wunsch nach einer glücklichen Heimkehr auch die Bitte beinhaltete, Anabelle möge doch seine Gefühle erwidern oder ihn zumindest nicht auslachen, wenn sie jemals davon erfuhr, und augenblicklich schämte er sich so sehr, dass ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen traten. Aber niemand hatte seine unausgesprochenen Worte gehört und niemand sah die Scham in seinem Gesicht.   
Als er die Kathedrale wieder verließ, fühlte er sich trotz allem wesentlich ruhiger und ein wenig erleichtert. In gewisser Weise hatte er eher gebeichtet als gebetet. Ob Gebete irgendetwas bewirkten, wusste er nicht. Sie waren ihm zwar nicht fremd, aber als wirklich religiös konnten sich Corvic wie auch die ganze Familie le Kra nicht bezeichnen und er hatte auch jetzt eher aus einem Impuls heraus gebetet als aus echtem Glauben.  
  
Bordulfs Laden befand sich versteckt in einem kleinen, pittoresken Hinterhof, und der Eingangsbereich war so winzig, dass man ihn leicht hätte übersehen können, wenn das im Wind baumelnde Ladenschild und die Auslagen von Schnitzereien und Drechselarbeiten in Körben davor nicht gewesen wären. Da gab es alles von religiösen Bildnissen - in dieser Stadt verständlicherweise sehr begehrt - über Schmuck und Statuetten bis hin zu Essgeschirr und Besteck. Alle diese Dinge waren ausgesprochen fein gefertigt und besaßen Oberflächen so glatt und rein wie Metall. Aber nichts davon schien aus Eisholz zu sein. Corvic wusste aufgrund seiner Herkunft recht genau, wie verarbeitetes Eisholz aussah und dass es optisch und in der Struktur eher Edelsteinen glich, und was er hier vor sich sah, war etwas viel Gewöhnlicheres.  
Er schob die Ladentür auf und ein ebenfalls hölzernes Windspiel kündigte seine Anwesenheit an. „Hallo?“, fragte er vorsichtig in die Dämmrigkeit des Geschäfts hinein und sah sich um.  
An einem schweren alten Arbeitstisch blickte eine Gestalt auf, die nur Bordulf sein konnte. Ein Weilerhund mit grauem Pelz, in eine sonnengelbe, fast bodenlange Tunika gekleidet, Schnabelschuhe an den Füßen und auf dem Kopf einen Hut, der einer herabhängenden Narrenkappe glich, sogar mit Schellen. In das schnurrbartartige Fell über den Lefzen waren kleine farbige Holzperlen eingeflochten. „Guten Tag“, sagte Bordulf, hob die gezackten Schlappohren an und lächelte. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?“  
Corvic beschloss, sofort mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken, bevor Verlegenheit ihn übermannen konnte. „Mein Name ist Corvic le Kra“, sagte er tapfer, „und ich bin hier, um meine Sackpfeife abzuholen.“  
Der Weilerhund verfiel in ein Gelächter, das vor Erleichterung und Vorfreude nur so strotzte. „Oh, ein le Kra. Es ist so lange her, seit das letzte Mal einer von euch hier war. Und doch, ich erinnere mich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Du bist also der Sohn von Cornicinus und Picea?“  
„Genau“, sagte Corvic.  
„Ich glaube dir, und man sieht es dir auch an, aber ich muss dich trotzdem um die Insignien bitten. Vorher kann ich nichts für dich tun.“   
Corvic wusste, was damit gemeint war, und zeigte Bordulf sowohl das Banner als auch die symbolische Münze. Picea hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er, sofern er beides vorweisen konnte, nichts für seine Sackpfeife zu bezahlen brauchte, denn so lautete die uralte Vereinbarung.  
Bordulf lächelte zufrieden und in seinen Augen blitzte diese besondere Art von Schalk, der, genau wie bei den le Kras, auf Verbindungen zu altem Vagantenblut hinwies. Er ging mit bedächtigen Schritten nach draußen und trug die Auslagen herein, dann schloss er die Ladentür ab und hängte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift vorübergehend geschlossen ins Schaufenster. Zuletzt stellte er einen zweiten Stuhl an den groben Tisch, an dem er zuvor gesessen hatte, und ließ sich in seinen eigenen zurücksinken. „Setz dich doch, Corvic. Darf ich fragen, wie deine Reise hierher war? Ist alles gut gegangen?“ Er schob Corvic eine Tasse Tee und etwas Ingwergebäck hin.  
Corvic ließ sich gerne an dem Tisch nieder und nahm die kleine Erfrischung dankbar an. „Es ging“, antwortete er knapp. „Lange nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte.“   
„Gefällt dir Marterburg?“, fragte Bordulf.  
Corvic fuhr zusammen. Ausgerechnet diese Frage. „Marterburg ist interessant“, zwang er sich zu sagen.  
Wieder lachte Bordulf leise auf. „Cornicinus hat es dort auch gefallen. Picea mochte es allerdings weniger. Nun ja, es ist vielleicht eine der verrücktesten Städte unserer Welt, aber lange nicht die gefährlichste.“   
„Welche ist das denn?“, fragte Corvic, um vom Thema abzulenken. Er wollte nicht weiter über Marterburg sprechen.  
Glücklicherweise ging Bordulf auf diesen Themawechsel ein. „Phobopolis, ganz ohne Zweifel.“  
„Warst du da schon mal?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Dann wäre ich jetzt vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr am Leben. Aber sag mir, was für eine Sackpfeife würdest du dir wünschen? Darum bist du schließlich hier.“   
Darüber hatte Corvic noch gar nicht genauer nachgedacht. „Ich glaube, sie sollte komplett schwarz sein“, sagte er schließlich. „Wie die von meinem Vater.“   
„Schwarz also.“ Bordulf nickte verständig. „Das dachte ich mir schon. Es ist aber nicht gesagt, dass sie das sein wird.“  
„Ja, ich weiß, sie sucht mich aus und nicht umgekehrt, aber ich würde mir wirklich wünschen, dass sie schwarz wäre.“   
„Wir werden sehen. Ich finde ja auch, dass eine Schwarze zu dir passen würde, aber ich muss dich vorwarnen - es kann auch eine völlig andere sein, und du solltest dich nicht ärgern, wenn dem so sein sollte.“   
„Nein, nein. Ich nehme, was ich bekomme.“   
„Das ist gut. Es erspart uns beiden eine Menge Ärger.“  
„Wieso ist hier eigentlich alles aus normalem Holz?“, wollte Corvic wissen. „Ich dachte, du arbeitest nur mit Eisholz.“  
„Keineswegs!“, rief Bordulf aus. „Mit allen Arten von Holz, auch mit gewöhnlichem. Eisholz-Dudelsäcke sind zu selten, zu wenige Leute können damit umgehen, als dass ich davon leben könnte. All das hier ist für die normale Kundschaft.“   
„Wo baust du denn die Sackpfeifen? Ich sehe hier keine und die Stadt ist so still.“  
„Meine Werkstatt dafür liegt draußen beim Eisholzwald. Und du wirst mit mir dorthin gehen. Keine Bange, es ist nicht weit. Hast du hier in der Stadt ein Zimmer?“  
„Ja, dort sind alle meine Sachen. Muss ich irgendetwas holen?“  
„Einen warmen Umhang, mindestens eine warme Decke, am besten auch einen Happen zu Essen und etwas zu Trinken. Wir müssen eine Wanderung in den Eisholzwald unternehmen.“ Bordulf räumte den Tisch ab. „Mach dich bereit, Corvic, der Tag ist noch lang und wir sollten ihn nutzen.“


	9. Die Eisheilige Klamm

** IX. Die Eisheilige Klamm **   
  
**~~~~~**

Der Weg führte nach Nordosten aus Sankt Fratten hinaus. Corvic hatte sich wie gefordert seinen warmen Kapuzenumhang übergeworfen und sich zusätzlich eine Wolldecke in die Umhängetasche gestopft. Bordulf selbst brauchte keine warme Kleidung, denn er hatte sein raues Fell, das durchaus einiges an Kälte abhalten konnte.  
Ein Ausläufer der nördlich gelegenen Frostberge erstreckte sich hier ins Land hinein und erreichte beinahe die Gegend von Sankt Fratten, auch wenn die Gipfel in dieser Region längst nicht so weit in die Höhe ragten wie im eigentlichen Gebirge. Und Bordulf führte Corvic genau zwischen die zerklüfteten Felsen am äußersten südlichen Rand dieses Ausläufers, über einen kaum erkennbaren und schließlich steinernen Pfad, dessen unregelmäßige, natürlich entstandene Stufen immer weiter in die Tiefe führten, bis die Felsen weit überhingen und einen Großteil des Sonnenlichts aussperrten.  
„Das ist die Eisheilige Klamm“, erklärte Bordulf, sobald sie unten angekommen waren. Seine Stimme hinterließ eine Art seltsames kristallines Echo, das noch einen Augenblick nachklang, so als hätte der Atem des Weilerhundes tausende von winzigen, lockeren Eiszapfen gestreift.  
„Meine Güte“, entfuhr es Corvic und auch seine eigene Stimme löste dieses feine Klirren aus, was ihn so sehr erschreckte, dass er zunächst nicht weitersprechen konnte. Die Schlucht war vielleicht zweihundert Meter tief und hundert Meter breit, aber sicherlich eine Meile lang. Die schroffen, nach innen gebogenen Felswände waren mit Eiskristallen übersät, die aus sich selbst heraus zu glimmen schienen - was umso mehr auf die bizarren Bäume zutraf, die in der gesamten Klamm direkt auf dem Fels wuchsen. Es gab hier kaum Erde, und die Wurzeln dieser eigenartigen Gewächse schlängelten sich überall wie tausende von Schlangen über den nackten Stein und krallten sich in jede verfügbare Ritze. Viele der Bäume waren eisweiß oder von hellen Brauntönen, einige aber auch rötlich bis hin zu blutrot - und auch ein paar schwarze waren dabei. Alle ihre Blätter bestanden anscheinend aus reinem Eis.  
Obwohl Corvic warm angezogen war, spürte er die Kälte an Händen und Gesicht. Das hier war ein unwirtlicher Ort, an dem er nicht viel Zeit verbringen wollte, obwohl das Szenario ihn ausgesprochen faszinierte. Bei Nacht mussten die leuchtenden Bäume spektakulär aussehen.  
„Die Leute sind abergläubisch“, sagte Bordulf, während er langsam voranschritt und Corvic bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Nicht nur gesprochene Worte, auch die Schritte der beiden auf dem Stein brachten ein leises Klirren hervor. „Viele glauben, dass jeder, der hier unberechtigt einen Fuß hineinsetzt, selbst in einen dieser Bäume verwandelt wird. Und dass die meisten der Bäume in der Tat verzauberte Eindringlinge sind.“   
„Und ... glaubst du das auch?“, fragte Corvic.  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Bordulf sah ihn schelmisch lächelnd an. „Aber es ist ganz gut, wenn sich so ein Aberglaube hält, so bleibt dieser Ort ruhig und abgeschieden.“ Schließlich blieb er vor einem besonders großen, weitverzweigten Baum von sonnengelber Farbe stehen. Kein anderer Baum im Tal schien ebenso gefärbt zu sein. „Komm her, Corvic, leg deine Hände hier auf den Baumstamm und sing leise dein Lieblingslied.“   
„Warum das?“, wollte Corvic wissen und machte ein skeptisches Gesicht.  
„Das ist der älteste Baum hier, von dem alle anderen abstammen. Du musst dich ihm zeigen und das tust du durch Berührung und Gesang. So erfährt er, wie du bist, und durch ihn auch die anderen Bäume.“   
Zögerlich trat Corvic heran. „Ich habe mehrere Lieblingslieder. Welches soll ich singen?“  
„Ja, das Problem hatten deine Eltern auch. Sing am besten das, von dem du spontan denkst, dass es das richtige ist.“   
„Na gut.“ Corvic tat, was ihm aufgetragen war. Im ersten Moment fühlte sich der Baumstamm derart kalt an, dass er die Hände am liebsten sofort wieder weggerissen hätte. Aber dann strömte eine feine, pulsierende Wärme in seine Fingerspitzen und Handflächen. Nun war es an der Zeit zu singen. Die ganze Sache war ihm etwas peinlich, aber wenn es nun einmal so funktionierte, hatte er keine andere Wahl. Also sang er die Ballade von den Drei Sündern.   
Klirrend und klingelnd hallte sein nicht einmal besonders lauter Gesang im Tal nach und jetzt begriff Corvic, dass es die Blätter der Bäume waren, die auf Klänge reagierten, indem sie wie in Windstößen gegeneinanderklirrten, obwohl hier überhaupt kein Wind ging. Bordulf sagte während der ganzen Prozedur nichts.  
Nach kurzer Zeit war der Großteil des Geklingels verhallt. Aber von irgendwo her drang es immer noch an Corvics Ohren. Er nahm die Hände vom Baumstamm, obwohl er nicht dazu aufgefordert worden war.  
„Sehr gut. Jetzt hör genau hin“, sagte Bordulf. „Mit diesem Klirren, das nicht verstummt, ruft dich dein Baum zu sich.“   
Corvic war viel zu baff, um etwas zu erwidern. Picea hatte ihm nie erzählt, auf welche Weise Bordulf arbeitete, sondern immer nur gesagt, dass er es selbst herausfinden solle, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.   
Ab jetzt war der Weg schwieriger, weil Bordulf und Corvic sich langsam und aufmerksam bewegen mussten, um das Geklirr von Corvics Eisbaum nicht mit dem permanenten Widerhall zu verwechseln, den ihre Schritte verursachten. Sie sprachen nicht mehr, bis sie endlich vor einem Baum standen, der in einem etwas versteckten Winkel aus dem Fels wuchs.   
„Er ist schwarz“, stellte Corvic eine offensichtliche Tatsache fest und lächelte zufrieden.  
„In der Tat“, bemerkte Bordulf. „Da hattest du Glück. Ich selbst allerdings weniger. Oh je, oh je.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Das schwarze Holz ist widerspenstig. Eisbäume haben einen sehr unterschiedlichen Charakter, musst du wissen. Die weißen sind geschmeidig und ihr Holz ist leicht zu formen. Die braunen könnte man als bodenständig bezeichnen, sie sind den gewöhnlichen Bäumen am ähnlichsten. Die roten sind - dafür, dass sie aus Eis sind - von eher feurigem Charakter. Und die schwarzen ... damit hat man eine Menge Arbeit. Ihr Holz splittert und beißt, wenn ihm danach ist.“   
„Ich habe mir Schwarz gewünscht, aber ich wusste nicht, dass Schwarz so ... schwierig ist.“   
„Macht nichts“, winkte Bordulf ab. „Ich werde schon damit fertig. Bei deinem Vater ging es ja auch.“   
„Und was machen wir jetzt? Hacken wir den Baum um?“  
„Um Ma‘Suls Willen! Nein, Eisbäume werden nicht umgehauen. Außerdem haben wir nicht einmal eine Axt, und ihr Holz ist ohnehin nahezu unzerstörbar. Alles, was wir brauchen, sind ein paar gerade Äste, und die wirft der Baum selbst ab, wenn du ihn darum bittest.“  
„Wie soll ich das tun? Auch durch Gesang?“  
„Nein, leg deine Hände auf ihn und denke an das, was du haben möchtest. Aber sei dabei nicht gierig. Sonst könnte es sein, dass dir ein Ast auf dem Kopf fällt.“   
„Danke für die Warnung“, ächzte Corvic. „Jetzt muss ich mich erst recht darauf konzentrieren, nicht gierig zu denken.“   
Auch der schwarze Baum fühlte sich zunächst entsetzlich kalt und einen Augenblick später pulsierend warm an. Corvic dachte an die Pfeifen, die sein Dudelsack haben sollte, und malte sich die Größe der dafür nötigen Äste aus. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, und über ihm im Geäst erklangen Geräusche von brechendem Eis.  
Eine Anzahl dicker schwarzer Äste neigte sich auf eigentümliche Weise und aus eigener Kraft herunter, löste sich vom Baum und fiel auf den Boden, ohne dabei den geringsten Schaden zu nehmen. Die Bruchkanten waren so glatt, als hätte eine Axt dieses Werk verrichtet, aber es war der Baum selbst gewesen, der sich für Corvic von diesen Ästen getrennt hatte. Das Klirren in der Krone, das Bordulf und Corvic hierhergeführt hatte, verklang in diesem Augenblick.  
„Da hast du, was du wolltest“, sagte Bordulf und schob die Äste zusammen. Die schwarzen Eisblätter blieben auf dem Boden liegen wie uraltes, versteinertes Herbstlaub. Der Weilerhund rieb sich nach dem Kontakt mit dem eiskalten Material die Hände, um den Frost aus ihnen zu vertreiben. „Sieht gut aus. Damit lässt sich doch was anfangen. Diese dicken da, das werden zwei große Bordunpfeifen mit ordentlichen Trichtern, schätze ich. Und jetzt wickel sie in deine Decke ein. Du musst sie selbst tragen.“   
„Die sehen aber sehr schwer aus. Kannst du mir nicht helfen?“   
„Ich würde gerne. Aber sie müssen jetzt vorerst mit dir in Kontakt bleiben, bis wir in meiner Werkstatt sind.“  
„Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig. Hoffentlich breche ich darunter nicht zusammen.“ Corvic holte die Wolldecke aus seiner Tasche, breitete sie auf dem Boden aus, legte die Äste darauf und rollte alles zu einem Bündel zusammen. Dieses trug er auf den Armen vor sich her aus der Eisheiligen Klamm hinaus.  
Zurück auf freiem Feld umfing ihn die Wärme der Sonne mit erschütternder Intensität, obwohl in dieser Gegend ganzjährig eine gewisse Kühle herrschte. In dem dunklen, kalten Tal hatte er beinahe vergessen, dass gerade Sommer war.    
Doch das Eigenartigste war, dass er sich plötzlich beobachtet fühlte. Immer wieder schaute er hinter sich und rechnete damit, starrende Augen zu sehen, aber da war nichts und niemand. Was er empfand, war allerdings keine Furcht. Der Beobachter wollte ihm nichts Böses, sondern musterte ihn nur mit Neugier und einer stummen Frage, wie bei einer Prüfung, die Corvic nicht verstand.  
Ob das nur eine Nachwirkung der befremdlichen Atmosphäre in der Klamm war, konnte Corvic nicht sagen, und er beschloss, dieses Empfinden vorerst für sich zu behalten. Vielleicht würde es ja bald wieder verschwinden. Obendrein musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, mit den schweren Ästen nicht zu stolpern, und bald schmerzten ihm beide Arme. Die Eiseskälte des Holzes drang auch durch die Wolldecke hindurch und kroch allmählich in Corvics Hände, sodass er die Ärmel seines Umhangs nach vorne zog und seine nackte Haut, soweit möglich, damit bedeckte.


	10. Obsidian

** X. Obsidian **   
  
**~~~~~**

Bordulfs Werkstatt lag glücklicherweise nicht allzu weit von der Klamm entfernt, sondern versteckt in einem Wäldchen auf halber Strecke nach Sankt Fratten. Das Gebäude war, anders als das kleine Stadthaus, in dem sich Bordulfs Laden befand, ein faszinierendes Sammelsurium aus Materialien - Holz, Stein jeder Art, Metall, Knochen, Porzellan und Glas. Weilerhunde waren bekannt dafür, alle möglichen Seltsamkeiten anzuhäufen und ihre oft sehr bizarren Wohnstätten innen wie außen damit auszustaffieren. Ein Teil der Fassade war tatsächlich mit Tonkrügen gemauert, und Corvic ertappte sich dabei, sich zu fragen, warum sie unter dem Gewicht des schiefergedeckten Dachs nicht zerbröselten, aber anscheinend war alles so perfekt zusammengefügt, dass ein Teil das andere stützte.  
Innen gab es nur einen Raum und der wirkte zwar wie ein ebenso großer Ausbruch von Kreativität, dabei allerdings erstaunlich geordnet und aufgeräumt. Und es war eindeutig die Werkstatt eines Sackpfeifenmachers, wie die Ausstattung bewies: ein großer Arbeitstisch und eine Drechselbank, Bohrer, Schnitzmesser und diverse andere Werkzeuge und Kleinteile, einige Pfeifenrohlinge aus Eisholz und unverarbeitete gegerbte Tierhäute in verschiedenen Farben, manche noch mit Fell.  
„Leg die Äste hier auf dem Boden ab“, sagte Bordulf. „Wir gönnen uns jetzt erst mal einen warmen Tee und eine schöne Gemüsesuppe.“ Er ging zum Kamin, machte ein Feuer und hängte einen Kessel mit Wasser darüber. Mit dem kochenden Wasser wollte er Tee und getrocknetes Gemüse aufgießen.  
Corvic breitete derweil die Decke mit den Ästen dort aus, wo Bordulf hingezeigt hatte, und hockte sich im Schneidersitz davor. Erst jetzt betrachtete er die Äste genauer. Sie waren so schwarz und glänzend wie Obsidian, keinerlei Holzstruktur war an ihnen zu erkennen, keine Maserung und auch keine Risse oder sonstige Beschädigungen. Es gab offensichtlich auch keinen Unterschied zwischen Rinde und eigentlichem Holz, alles war wie aus einem Guss. Noch immer leuchteten sie ein wenig von innen heraus, aber lange nicht mehr so stark wie die Bäume unten in der Klamm. Corvic strich mit den Händen darüber und spürte den irritierenden Wechsel aus beißender Kälte und angenehmer Wärme. Wie würden sie sich anfühlen, wenn sie erst verarbeitet und vollständig Teil seines Instruments wären?  
„Das ist doch kein Holz“, merkte er an. „Ich kenne mich mit so was nicht gut aus, aber es erscheint mir eher mineralisch. Die Pfeifen am Dudelsack meiner Mutter glänzen auch so, aber ich dachte immer, das käme erst durch die Verarbeitung.“   
„Nein, es ist Eisholz“, antwortete Bordulf. „Etwas zwischen Mineral und Pflanze.“  
„Und es kann nicht schmelzen?“  
„Nein. Nicht einmal in der heißesten Wüste.“  
„Unglaublich.“    
Mit diesen faszinierenden neuen Erkenntnissen ließ sich Corvic endlich auf einem der bunten Sitzkissen nieder, die es hier anstelle von Stühlen gab. Der junge le Kra hatte kaum noch Gefühl in seinen Armen und Händen, was allerdings weniger der Kälte zuzuschreiben war als vielmehr dem enormen Gewicht der Äste. Beinahe ließ er die Gefäße mit Tee und Suppe fallen, aber er war dennoch sehr erfreut über die heiße Mahlzeit und bedankte sich herzlich dafür.  
„Muss ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit hierbleiben, während du arbeitest?“, fragte er.  
„Nein, du kannst zuschauen, wenn du willst, aber du musst nicht. Wenn dein Dudelsack aber fertig ist, musst du der erste sein, der darauf spielt. Kannst du mir beschreiben, wie genau er aussehen soll?“  
„Lass mich überlegen.“ Corvic rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Also, ich hätte gerne einen schwarzen Windsack zu den Pfeifen, aber silberne Ringe an den Bordunen, wäre das möglich? Und ein Rabenkopf über der Spielpfeife, sodass es aussieht, als käme sie aus dem offenen Schnabel des Raben.“  
„Ja, ich kann es mir ungefähr vorstellen.“ Bordulf kritzelte etwas auf ein Blatt Papier und hielt es Corvic hin. „So?“   
Corvic betrachtete die Skizze und lächelte verzückt. „Ja, perfekt“, sagte er.   
„Du kommst sehr nach deinem Vater, weißt du das?“  
„Das war mir nicht bewusst.“   
„Wie geht es ihm denn eigentlich? Und Picea? Ich weiß, das hätte ich längst fragen sollen.“ Bordulfs Tonfall wurde etwas verlegen.   
„Meiner Mutter geht es gut, jedenfalls hoffe ich das.“ Corvic senkte den Kopf und seufzte schwer. „Und mein Vater, naja ... ich habe ihn seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.“   
„Was?“, entfuhr es Bordulf entsetzt. „Er hat euch doch nicht etwa verlassen?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Corvic gequält. „Das hätte er nie getan. Ihm muss irgendetwas zugestoßen sein, aber wir konnten nie herausfinden, was.“  
„Nein, der gute Cornicinus, das darf doch nicht wahr sein.“ Bordulf schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war noch so jung, als ich ihm zuletzt begegnet bin, und ich hatte gehofft, ihn irgendwann wiederzutreffen. Wie habt ihr es verkraftet?“  
„Die erste Zeit war hart. Aber wir haben uns dran gewöhnt, und Fiziano hat uns viel Trost gespendet. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.“   
„Fiziano ist euer Katzendämon, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?“  
„Ja, genau. Dass er zu uns ins Krähennest kam, ist jetzt auch schon zweihundert Jahre her.“   
Bordulf stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und ließ die Ohren hängen. „Nun, wir können wohl nichts an dieser Sache ändern, fürchte ich. Aber es schmerzt mich, zu sehen, wie eure Familie schrumpft. Damals, vor dreihundert Jahren, als ich dieses Handwerk übernommen habe, sah das noch ganz anders aus. Und jetzt ... nur du und Picea sind noch übrig, nicht wahr?“  
„Ich habe irgendwo in Zongxing einen Onkel und eine Tante. Aber von denen habe ich auch schon ewig nichts mehr gehört. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie ... nun ja, ob sie überhaupt noch leben.“   
Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich Bordulf. „Wie soll das nur weitergehen?“ Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Äste. „Corvic, ich ... versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ... da muss etwas geschehen.“   
„Ich weiß schon, das hat meine Mutter auch gesagt, ich sollte mir eine Frau suchen.“ Corvic wagte es nicht, Bordulf in diesem Moment anzusehen, denn schon war sein Kopf wieder angefüllt mit Bildern von Anabelle, und die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht. „Aber sie sagt auch, das hat Zeit und ich soll nichts überstürzen.“   
„Und damit hat sie trotz allem Recht. In dieser Hinsicht hatten die le Kras immer eine Menge Anstand.“ Bordulf ließ den Blick aus einem der Fenster schweifen, dann wieder zurück zu den Ästen. „Gut, ich denke, ich sollte anfangen. Du kannst dir ja überlegen, ob du schon in die Stadt zurückwillst.“   
„Ich bleibe wohl noch eine Weile hier“, sagte Corvic. „Aber vor dem Abend gehe ich zurück, im Gasthof gibt es Abendessen.“  
„Und ich muss durcharbeiten, damit das Eisholz im Fluss der Magie bleibt. Das wird hart. Ich beneide dich jetzt schon um deinen Schlaf.“  
„Was für Magie ist das?“  
„Ich singe Zauberformeln in der Alten Sprache. Sie sollen mich vorübergehend vor der Kälte schützen und tragen dazu bei, dass das Holz macht, was ich von ihm erwarte. Ohne diese Formeln ist es nahezu unmöglich zu bearbeiten, vor allem, da es schwarz ist.“   
„Wenn das so ist ... vielleicht gehe ich doch besser jetzt gleich. Ich würde dich nur ablenken.“  
„Ach was. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie es bei Cornicinus war. Er saß die ganze Zeit hier, hat mit mir zusammen zwei Nächte lang Kaffee getrunken und konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass seine Sackpfeife fertig wird. Am Ende ist er vor meinem Kamin eingeschlafen.“ Bordulf musste bei der Erinnerung auflachen. Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit. Er nahm einen Ast nach dem anderen in die Hand und strich darüber, wobei er einen leisen, rhythmischen Gesang in der Alten Sprache anstimmte, in dem sich Worte und Phrasen häufig wiederholten, gelegentlich aber auch abwechselten.  
Corvic verstand nicht viel von der Alten Sprache. In großen Teilen der Alten Welt sprach man nur noch in der modernen Allgemeinsprache, durchsetzt mit einigen Begriffen, die ein Kauderwelsch aus moderner und Alter Sprache waren - so hieß zum Beispiel der Kontinent, auf dem sich Corvic im Augenblick befand, Langvorchten, wobei vorchten, grob aus der Alten Sprache übertragen, „östlich gelegen“ bedeutete. Im Zusammenhang lautete der Name des Kontinents also in etwa „Der Lange im Osten“ - die anderen beiden nordöstlichen Kontinente waren Kurzvorchten und Kleinvorchten, und alle zusammen nannte man Dreivorchten.  
Reine, unverfälschte Alte Sprache hörte Corvic jetzt zum ersten Mal. Und sie klang ganz anders als das erwähnte Kauderwelsch, viel reiner und kraftvoller, und zog ihn in seinen Bann, sodass er seine Rückkehr in die Stadt doch noch etwas aufschob, nur um stillschweigend zuzuhören. Das Wenige, das er von Bordulfs Gesang verstand, wies darauf hin, dass das Eisholz gerade auf seine kommende Verarbeitung vorbereitet wurde und sich nicht dagegen sträuben solle. Er unterbrach den Weilerhund kein einziges Mal, gab sich aber irgendwann einen Ruck und schlich sich so lautlos wie möglich nach draußen, da er befürchtete, Bordulfs Arbeitsfortschritt durch irgendeine kleine Unachtsamkeit zurückzuwerfen.


	11. Unsichtbare Augen

** XI. Unsichtbare Augen **   
  
**~~~~~**

Sobald er die Werkstatt verlassen hatte und den Weg zurück nach Sankt Fratten antrat, kehrte auch das eigenartige Beobachtungsgefühl zurück, genau so stark wie beim Verlassen der Klamm. Er konnte die Stadt bereits sehen und war versucht, einfach hineinzuhetzen und sich bis zum Abendessen in seinem Zimmer einzuschließen, aber stattdessen nahm er allen Mut zusammen, wandte sich in die Richtung um, aus der er den Blick zu spüren meinte, und rief: „Wer ist da?“   
Nichts rührte sich, und nur ein leiser Wind strich durch das hohe Gras, die Büsche und die Bäume.   
Corvic lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, obwohl die Präsenz nach wie vor nichts Bedrohliches ausstrahlte. Doch sobald er durch das Stadttor von Sankt Fratten getreten war, blieb sie hinter ihm zurück und verschwand.  
Wer auch immer das ist, er ist draußen geblieben, dachte Corvic bei sich.  
Die folgenden Tage verließ er Sankt Fratten nicht mehr, auch nicht, um Bordulf in der Werkstatt zu besuchen. Allerdings schaute er ab und zu bei Bordulfs Laden vorbei, der weiterhin geschlossen blieb, was darauf hinwies, dass der Weilerhund noch immer an der Sackpfeife arbeitete.  
Immer wieder ging er in die Kathedrale, denn die Ruhe und Andächtigkeit dieses Ortes taten ihm gut. Manchmal saß er stundenlang auf einer der Bastmatten, schirmte sich von allem ab und ließ seine Gedanken vorüberziehen, während ihm der Weihrauchduft zusätzliche Entspannung schenkte. Tag und Nacht war die Kathedrale für Meditation und Gebete, für Beichter und Büßer geöffnet, und Corvic nutzte das. Auch die ein oder andere Predigt hörte er sich an, und das waren die einzigen Zeiten, in denen sich der große Raum vollständig füllte.  
Natürlich dachte er weiterhin an Anabelle und fragte sich, ob sie ihn wohl vermisste. Er jedenfalls freute sich einerseits darauf, sie wiederzusehen, andererseits fürchtete er sich davor, da er sich im Laufe der Zeit immer klarer wurde, dass er ihr sagen musste, was er für sie empfand, schon allein um seines inneren Friedens willen - allerdings wollte er mit so einer Offenbarung noch eine Weile warten. Erst einmal sollte sie ihm ihre Stadt zeigen, wie vereinbart. Im Laufe dessen würde sich wohl eine passende Gelegenheit bieten, wie er hoffte.  
Nach einer Woche in der stillen Stadt fand Corvic Bordulfs Laden wieder geöffnet vor und trat ein. Der Weilerhund saß in völlig übernächtigtem Zustand an dem groben Tisch und hatte Corvic offenbar schon erwartet.  
„Da bist du ja endlich“, brummte Bordulf. Seine Ohren hingen schlaff herunter. „Ich habe seit einer Woche nicht geschlafen, und im Moment hält mich nur ein Zauber wach, aber er wird nicht lange wirken und sobald er nachlässt, werde ich vermutlich in einen tagelangen Schlaf fallen.“   
„Du beherrschst eine Menge Magie, oder?“, fragte Corvic.  
„Nicht allzu viel“, winkte Bordulf ab. „Nur die, die nötig ist, damit ich meiner Aufgabe nachkommen kann.“ Er gähnte herzhaft. „Du fragst dich sicher, ob ich fertig bin, habe ich recht?“  
„Allerdings.“  
„Ja, natürlich bin ich das. Aber du musst mit mir zurück zu meiner Werkstatt kommen. In dieser Stadt ist der Lärm von Dudelsäcken nicht erwünscht.“   
Also gingen sie wieder hinaus aus der Stadt. Nach kurzer Zeit war die unsichtbare Präsenz wieder in Corvics Nähe, was seine diffuse Hoffnung, das merkwürdige Gefühl müsse sich nach all der Zeit in der Stadt verflüchtigt oder der Beobachter die Lust verloren und das Weite gesucht haben, zunichte machte.  
Ziemlich hartnäckig, dachte Corvic, blieb immer wieder stehen und sah sich zögernd um, ohne den Auslöser für sein Empfinden entdecken zu können.  
Bordulf, der trotz seiner Müdigkeit aufrecht voranschritt, entging das nicht. „Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte er.  
„Ja“, sagte Corvic schnell. „Ich bin einfach ein bisschen nervös.“  Das war immerhin nicht gelogen.  
  
In der Werkstatt lag Corvics obsidianschwarze Sackpfeife auf einem Tisch, ganz so, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte: mächtige Bordunpfeifen mit großen Trichtern und Silberverzierungen, die Spielpfeife in Verbindung mit einem Rabenkopf und der Windsack aus schwarzem, schimmernden Leder.  
„Nimm sie“, sagte Bordulf. „Du weißt ja, wie man damit umgeht.“  
Corvic nickte und trat andächtig an den Tisch. Da war also das, was ihn gewissermaßen zu einem vollständigen le Kra machte, ihn endgültig mit seiner edlen Herkunft vereinte. Er hob das Instrument hoch und legte sich die Bordunpfeifen über die Schulter. Das Holz war schwer, aber geschmeidig, und Corvic kam der seltsame Vergleich mit einer dieser riesigen Dschungelschlangen in den Sinn, die angeblich ganze Hirsche auf einmal verschlingen konnten. Im ersten Moment spürte er erneut Eiseskälte, dann die vertraute pulsierende Wärme.  
Er wollte nicht weiter nachdenken, kämpfte jede Versagensangst nieder, blies den Windsack auf und spielte einige Töne, die sich langsam zu einer ihm bekannten Melodie formten. Alles geschah fast von allein, er musste nicht nachdenken und sich nicht einmal sonderlich konzentrieren. Das Vibrieren des Instruments fuhr ihm durch den ganzen Körper wie die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen im Frühling, und der Klang war so durchdringend, klar und rein wie Eis.  
Schließlich ließ er die Melodie verklingen und schaute Bordulf beeindruckt an. „Das ist ein unglaubliches Instrument. Das beste, das ich je in den Händen hatte.“  
„Natürlich.“ Bordulf nickte und in seinem Blick lag auch eine gehörige Portion Selbstzufriedenheit. „Es gibt auf der ganzen Welt nichts Besseres. Und bevor du jetzt damit nach Hause eilst, will ich dir noch einiges mit auf den Weg geben. Setz dich.“  
Sie machten es sich jeder auf einem Sitzkissen bequem und Bordulf erklärte ihm alles, was für den Umgang mit diesem besonderen Instrument wichtig war. Dabei kam heraus, dass eine solche Sackpfeife bis in das allerkleinste Detail hinein mit Magie imprägniert und dadurch vor Schäden und Abnutzung geschützt war, auch der Windsack war innen mit einer dünnen Schicht geschmolzenem und dann wieder verfestigtem Eisholz überzogen. Nur durch mutwillige Gewalteinwirkung oder den Einfluss einer Naturkatastrophe konnte sie unbrauchbar werden. Allerdings würden die Pfeifen langsam schmelzen, sobald Corvic starb, da der Verlust seiner Lebensenergie, mit der sie jetzt verbunden waren, das Magiefeld abrupt zusammenbrechen lassen würde. Kein anderer konnte dieses Instrument ohne Qualen spielen, aber Corvic selbst würde die Eiseskälte nicht mehr spüren.  
Mit den richtigen Tonfolgen könne er, so sagte Bordulf, außerdem die Zuhörer gezielt in verschiedene Stimmungen versetzen, sie schläfrig oder munter machen, zum Lachen oder Weinen bringen, aber er solle das niemals aus Spaß tun, sondern nur, falls er sich beispielsweise verteidigen oder jemandem helfen musste. Es gab sogar die Legende von einer Melodie, die Tote aufwecken könne, sofern diese noch nicht allzu lange tot waren, und von einer anderen, die zu töten in der Lage sei, aber Bordulf riet Corvic, darüber keine weiteren Nachforschungen anzustellen.  
„Könnte ich diese Melodien nicht aus Versehen spielen?“, fragte Corvic beunruhigt.  
„Nein, es sollen sehr lange und komplizierte Tonfolgen sein“, antwortete Bordulf, wirkte selbst allerdings ein wenig besorgt. Er bereute es offensichtlich, Corvic davon berichtet zu haben, aber andererseits war die Warnung vor der wahren Macht dieses Instruments nötig gewesen. „Dass man sie aus Versehen spielt, ist nahezu ausgeschlossen. Nur ein einziger falscher Ton, und sie wirken nicht mehr und sind dann ganz gewöhnliche Musik.“   
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich spiele lieber nur Lieder, die ich kenne.“   
„Tu das, wenn du dich damit wohler fühlst, aber mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Ich wollte, dass du weißt, womit du es hier zu tun hast, aber du musst dich nicht davor fürchten. Hat denn irgendwer aus deiner Familie schon einmal versehentlich so einen Zauber gewirkt?“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“  
„Na also. Du kannst beruhigt nach Hause gehen, Corvic. Und ... nun ja, wie soll ich es ausdrücken ... ich will nicht, dass du dich zu irgendetwas genötigt fühlst, aber ...“ Bordulf wurde verlegen.  
„Sprich einfach, ich werde es schon verkraften.“   
„Also gut. Corvic, ich hoffe, bevor ich sterbe, kann ich noch für eins deiner Kinder arbeiten. Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, ich habe vielleicht noch fünfzig Jahre. Und ich könnte ruhiger sterben, wenn ich wüsste, dass die Familie le Kra nicht verschwindet.“  
„Das dachte ich mir“, antwortete Corvic und seufzte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Kinder zu haben, aber das wollte er Bordulf nicht sagen. „Nein, wirklich. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich verstehe dich.“   
„Danke. Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht unter Druck setzen.“  
„Ist mir bewusst, keine Sorge.“   
  
Sie aßen und tranken noch etwas in der Werkstatt, denn Corvic hatte es gar nicht so eilig damit, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Die Nacht würde er ohnehin noch in Sankt Fratten verbringen müssen, so oder so, also hatte er keinen Grund, jetzt schon zu hetzen, egal wie sehr es ihn nach Marterburg zurück zog. Denn er würde es nicht wagen, im Dunkeln durch die Klacksteinruinen zu wandern. Überhaupt hätte er es vorgezogen, diesen Ort vollständig zu umgehen, aber die Ruinen erstreckten sich über die gesamte Breite des Talkessels, sodass das einen gewaltigen Umweg bedeutet hätte, im schlimmsten Fall einen von mehreren Tagen, zu allem Überfluss auch noch durch wildes Gelände, für das der Handkarren nicht geeignet war.  
Beim Verlassen der Werkstatt kehrte auch die unsichtbare Präsenz zu Corvic zurück, aber er wunderte sich schon kaum noch darüber. Vielleicht, mutmaßte er im Stillen, verschwindet sie ja, sobald ich die Stadt nach Westen verlasse. Er spielte eine Weile im Laufen auf seinem Dudelsack, hörte aber damit auf, sobald die Dächer von Sankt Fratten in Sicht kamen. Für ungenehmigten Lärm innerhalb der Stadtmauern musste man entweder Strafe zahlen oder wurde zu gemeinnütziger Arbeit in einer der religiösen Einrichtungen verpflichtet, und beides wollte Corvic unbedingt vermeiden.  
Wie zuvor fühlte sich Corvic wieder allein, sobald er sich auf den Straßen von Sankt Fratten befand. Diesmal allerdings wurde er von einigen Passanten skeptisch gemustert, da er keine Möglichkeit hatte, seine Sackpfeife zu verstecken, und er musste immer wieder beteuern, dass er nicht vorhatte, in der Stadt darauf zu spielen. Gleichzeitig erntete er aber auch anerkennende Blicke, denn was für eine besondere Sackpfeife das war, wusste hier trotz allem jeder. Er wollte das Instrument schnellstmöglich auf dem Karren verstauen und eine Decke darüberlegen, aber zuerst musste er in seinen Gasthof zurück.  
Bevor er Sankt Fratten endgültig verließ, suchte er noch einmal die Kathedrale auf und meditierte eine Weile, um seinen Kopf zu klären, denn innerlich war er deutlich aufgebrachter, als er nach außen hin zeigte, und durch die Meditation wirbelten seine Gedanken weniger durcheinander. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er das von nun an öfter tun würde. Im Krähennest gab es einen kleinen Dorftempel, der mit dieser riesigen Kathedrale zwar nicht zu vergleichen war, ihm aber trotzdem die Möglichkeit zum Beten und Meditieren bot.


	12. Die Wächter der alten Straße

** XII. Die Wächter der alten Straße **   
  
**~~~~~**

Die Straße, die Corvic von Marterburg aus nach Osten geführt hatte, war nun jene zurück nach Westen. Er war ungewöhnlich früh am Morgen aufgebrochen, um sichergehen zu können, dass er die Klacksteinruinen lange vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit durchquert haben würde. Zu seiner Überraschung und seinem Ärger kehrte am Vormittag, nachdem er bereits einige Zeit lang unbehelligt auf dem alten Pflaster vorangeschritten war, die unsichtbare Präsenz zurück. Sie musste um die Stadt herumgewandert sein und dann auf irgendeine Weise seine Fährte wieder aufgenommen haben, aber sie zeigte sich noch immer nicht. Nun wirkte sie allerdings um einiges unsicherer und zurückhaltender, so als wäre hier, abgesehen von Corvic selbst, alles neu für sie.  
Corvic überlegte, ob es vielleicht eine Melodie gäbe, die er spielen könne, um sie zu enthüllen, aber er kannte noch keine einzige magische Melodie - Picea würde sie ihm alle erst beibringen müssen. Dennoch blieb er irgendwann zwischen den Ruinen auf einem uralten verwitterten Platz stehen, der möglicherweise einmal als Versammlungsort gedient hatte, und spielte ein Lied, einen eher langsamen Totentanz, mit dem man Verstorbene ehrte, da ihm alles andere an diesem antiken Ort wie eine Beleidigung der Toten, deren Grund und Boden das hier war, erschien.  
Sein Lied hallte durchdringend durch den Talkessel, vermutlich war es über mehrere Meilen zu hören. Und als das Echo an sein Ohr drang, kamen ihm die Ruinen mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so schaurig vor, sondern wie eine perfekte Bühne mit atmosphärischer Kulisse. Der Drang, den Ort weiter mit Musik zu erfüllen, erwachte in ihm und veranlasste ihn, den Totentanz zu wiederholen und mit einigen variierten Tonfolgen zu versehen. Aber er konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum das so war. Fast schien es, als hätte etwas Fremdes von ihm Besitz ergriffen, das bisher geschlafen hatte, durch die Klänge erwacht war, ihm durch das Echo geantwortet hatte und nun mehr von seiner Musik hören wollte.  
Die andere, hartnäckige Präsenz, die im Vergleich dazu deutlich lebendiger und stofflicher anmutete, schien zu erbeben, sie bewegte sich, war mal vor und mal hinter Corvic. Sie nutzte offensichtlich die Ruinen als Versteck, während sie um ihn herumschlich, und er glaubte sogar, hin und wieder in gewisser Entfernung einen mächtigen, geschmeidigen Schatten zu sehen, aber das konnte auch Einbildung sein, einerseits beflügelt durch sein seltsam euphorisches Gefühl, andererseits durch die vom Wind bewegten hohen Gräser und Büsche.  
Sein Spiel verklang und er fühlte sich durch und durch eigenartig. Ganz alleine stand er auf dem holprigen Pflaster des Platzes und doch war so viel anderes, fremdes Bewusstsein an diesem Ort. Corvic hatte von Geistern und Gespenstern gehört - die Existenz solcher Phänomene war in der Alten Welt nichts Zweifelhaftes -, aber nie Bekanntschaft mit welchen gemacht. Er verstand nicht, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, diesen langen, variierten Totentanz zu spielen.  
Schaudernd verstaute er die Sackpfeife wieder auf dem Karren und setzte seinen Weg über die alte Straße fort. Er wollte keinen Augenblick länger in dieser unheimlichen Gegend bleiben.   
Bald konnte er wieder Nexkors Würfeltisch in der Ferne sehen. Der riesige Klotz lag so unpassend in der Landschaft, dass sich Corvics Herzschlag von dessen bloßer Betrachtung beschleunigte, was natürlich durch seine enorme Anspannung noch verstärkt wurde. Die Mittagssonne verlieh dem Granit ein eigenartiges Funkeln; die Blutflecken wurden dadurch umso deutlicher sichtbar und die bleichen Knochen ringsherum blitzten blendend hell.  
Trotz aller Furcht blieb Corvic erneut stehen und starrte den Stein eine Weile an. Was für ein seltsamer Ort war das nur? Wer besudelte den Monolithen auf so abscheuliche Weise und warum?  
Yurrm hatte gesagt, dass hier nachts Wanderer verschwanden, aber es war ja nicht Nacht, sondern hellichter Tag. Also bemühte sich Corvic, seine Furcht abzuschütteln. Die Präsenz, die ihm noch immer hakenschlagend folgte, ignorierte er, soweit er konnte. Auf der offenen Ebene boten sich kaum noch Verstecke, die Ruinen standen hier längst nicht mehr so dicht beieinander, weshalb der Verfolger, wie es schien, etwas zurückfiel und phasenweise sogar aus Corvics Wahrnehmung verschwand.  
Plötzlich erblickte Corvic in einiger Entfernung vor sich auf der Straße mehrere Gestalten. Sie mussten entweder aus der anderen Richtung über die Straße gekommen sein oder schon eine ganze Weile dort gestanden haben, da er sie nicht über die Heide wandern gesehen hatte. Ihre grauen Kutten ließen sie mit dem Granit der Klacksteine beinahe eins werden, aber das Sonnenlicht enthüllte ihre Formen dennoch. An ihren Gürteln blitzten breite Säbel, wie man sie sonst bei Wüstenräubern oder Amazonen sah.  
„Halt“, sagte einer der Männer und trat vor Corvic, sobald dieser nur noch wenige Schritte von den dreien entfernt war. Er erhob eine Hand, ließ den Säbel jedoch stecken. Auch die anderen beiden machten keine Anstalten, ihre Waffen zu ziehen.  
Corvic blieb stehen und musterte skeptisch die ziemlich gefährlich aussehenden Säbel. Die Gesichter der Männer waren von Kapuzen überschattet, und ihre nicht ganz bodenlangen Kutten enthüllten Füße, die in Schnürsandalen steckten. Die drei waren unterschiedlich groß und der linke der beiden hinteren hatte einen schwarzen Kinnbart, doch die Gewandung war bei allen genau die gleiche. „Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr?“, fragte Corvic und rechnete sich die Chancen aus, die er mit seinen zwei Messern gegen drei vermeintliche Räuber haben würde.  
„Dies ist kein Überfall, Freund“, sagte der, der vorne stand, als hätte er Corvics Gedanken gelesen. Er senkte die Hand, allerdings nicht, um, wie Corvic befürchtete, nach dem Säbel zu greifen. „Auch wenn es wohl auf den ersten Blick so scheint, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass wir dir eine Frage stellen müssen.“   
„Eine Frage?“ Corvic war verwirrt. Was für eine Frage könnten diese Leute an ihn haben?  
„Ja. Fürchte dich nicht, wir hegen keine bösen Absichten gegen dich, egal, wie deine Antwort lauten mag. Die Frage ist folgende: warst du derjenige, dessen Musik zur Mittagsstunde durch das Tal erschallte?“   
Corvic blinzelte nervös und war unsicher, ob man nicht einen bösen Scherz mit ihm trieb. Welche Antwort wäre die richtige? Sollte er lügen oder nicht? Aber die Männer hatten nun alle drei die Hände vor dem Bauch gefaltet, fast wie die Mönche in Sankt Fratten, und wirkten eigentlich, abgesehen von den Säbeln, überhaupt nicht gefährlich.  
Also gab sich der junge le Kra einen Ruck und sagte die Wahrheit. „Ja, das war ich. Wenn es ein Fehler war, möchte ich mich entschuldigen und ich verspreche, es kommt nicht wieder vor. Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise.“   
„Nein, es war kein Fehler“, sagte der vorderste Mann mit ruhiger Stimme. „Es hat uns gefallen und wir möchten gern mehr davon hören. Wir sind die Wächter der alten Straße, die letzten Bewohner dieser Ruinen. Du darfst für uns spielen, wenn du gewillt bist, uns zu begleiten, und du wirst dabei auch nicht leer ausgehen.“   
„So gerne ich das tun würde, ich fürchte, ich muss eure Einladung ausschlagen“, antwortete Corvic ungewohnt steif. Diese Leute waren ihm nicht ganz geheuer, und er hätte es vorgezogen, seine Reise einfach ohne Unterbrechung fortzusetzen. „Mein Weg führt mich woanders hin, und die Zeit wird langsam knapp.“   
„Es ist nur für eine Nacht. Du wirst in dieser Zeit in Sicherheit sein - nirgendwo in den Klacksteinruinen bist du sicherer als in unserer Mitte. Wir bieten dir obendrein Speis und Trank. Ich bin Bruder Feilof, und dies“ - er zeigte nacheinander auf den linken und den rechten Mann hinter sich - „sind Bruder Eberlin und Bruder Krist.“   
„Gut, wenn ihr solchen Wert darauf legt, dass ich mit euch komme, möchte ich zuerst wissen, was ihr mit diesen Säbeln anfangt“, sagte Corvic geradeheraus und fixierte Feilof, keinen Zweifel daran lassend, dass er ihm nicht traute.  
„Dein Misstrauen schmerzt uns“, antwortete Feilof. „Aber wir wollen alles tun, um es zu zerstreuen. Diese Säbel werden in den alten Tänzen unseres Volkes eingesetzt, und du hast nichts von ihnen zu befürchten. Sie dienen weder dem Verwunden noch dem Drohen.“  
Ob das der Wahrheit entsprach, konnte Corvic nicht beurteilen. Feilofs Stimme und Körperhaltung waren nicht die eines Lügners, aber dennoch verschwand Corvics Unbehagen nicht ganz. Andererseits, auch von Anabelle hatte er im ersten Moment gedacht, dass sie ihm ans Leder wollte, und stattdessen hatte sie ihm geholfen. Er seufzte leise beim Gedanken an sie. „Na gut“, sagte er. „Ich will euch mal glauben. Aber ich warne euch. Meine Sackpfeife ist magisch und wenn ich will, kann ich euch mit ihrer Musik alle tot umfallen lassen.“ Angesichts dieser völlig unrealistischen Drohung musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, aber sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung auf die drei Wächter nicht. Diese konnten schließlich nicht wissen, dass Corvic weder wusste, wie man die Todesmelodie spielte, noch vorhatte, diese jemals einzusetzen. Er hoffte, dass seine Fähigkeiten nicht wirklich auf die Probe gestellt werden würden, aber im Notfall konnte er die Männer mit der Sackpfeife so erschrecken, dass er Gelegenheit haben würde, die Flucht zu ergreifen, bevor sie sich bewusst wurden, dass er ihnen nichts anhaben konnte.  
„Wir schwören, wir werden dir nichts tun.“ Feilof hob die Hand zum Schwur und die anderen beiden schlossen sich dieser Geste an.  
„Dann werde ich fürs Erste mit euch gehen. Aber denkt immer daran, wozu ich imstande bin.“   
Sicherheitshalber nahm er die Sackpfeife unter einen Arm und zog mit der anderen Hand den Karren. Auf diese Weise hatte er zwar keine Hand frei, aber ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Überlegenheit.  
„Bruder Feilof hat Recht - du bist wahrhaftig außergewöhnlich misstrauisch“, wandte sich Krist an ihn, während sie einen etwas versteckten Pfad entlanggingen, der von der alten Straße wegführte und auf dem der Handkarren gelegentlich fast steckenblieb.  
„Das muss ich auch sein. Schließlich warten zwei Frauen auf mich. Die eine ist meine Mutter, die andere eine gefährliche Monster- und Schatzjägerin, die es gar nicht gerne sehen wird, wenn ich verschwinde. Sie weiß natürlich, dass ich mich hier in der Gegend herumtreibe.“ Ha, dachte Corvic, auch das sollte ihnen zeigen, dass ich keine leichte Beute bin.  
„Derartiges Misstrauen kann das Herz vergiften“, murmelte Krist.   
„Seht ihr das so? Ich habe immer gelernt, Misstrauen wäre gesund.“   
„Zu viel davon weniger. Wären wir tatsächlich Räuber, meinst du nicht, dass wir dich bereits auf der Straße überfallen hätten?“   
„Da ist was dran“, musste Corvic zugeben.  
Der Weg schlängelte sich durch die Klacksteinruinen, auch durch Bereiche davon, die von der Straße aus nicht sichtbar waren, weil sie sich in der sanft gewellten Landschaft verbargen. Je länger Corvic sich zwischen diesen alten Bauwerken aufhielt, desto mehr fragte er sich, was mit dem alten Volk geschehen war, wohin es verschwunden war.  
Auch die unsichtbare Präsenz blieb auf Corvics Fährte. Sie hielt sich zwar stark im Hintergrund, aber ganz verschwand sie nie. Mittlerweile konnte sich Corvic vorstellen, sie zu vermissen, wenn sie plötzlich fort wäre, aus purer Gewöhnung, aber er hätte dennoch gerne endlich gewusst, worum es sich dabei eigentlich handelte und was sie von ihm wollte.


	13. Wurzelgebräu

** XIII. Wurzelgebräu **   
  
**~~~~~**

Irgendwann, die Sonne näherte sich allmählich dem Horizont, erreichte die Gruppe eine kleine verborgene Talsenke, in der eine Ruine lag, die möglicherweise einmal ein Tempel oder Senatshaus gewesen war, jedenfalls erweckten die gewaltigen Säulen diesen Eindruck. Das Dach und der Großteil der Mauern des Gebäudes fehlten allerdings und schienen in Form von Trümmern ringsherum verstreut zu sein. In der Mitte auf dem Steinboden befand sich eine quadratische gemauerte Grube, ähnlich einem Schacht. Darin brannte ein mächtiges Feuer, von dem man nicht viel mehr sehen konnte als den roten Schein und die hochstiebenden Funken.  
Ringsherum saßen weitere dieser Kapuzengestalten. Ob auch Frauen dabei waren, konnte Corvic nicht sagen, da die Kutten nichts dergleichen offenbarten. Sie alle blickten auf, als Feilof verkündete:  
„Seht, dies ist derjenige, der das Ruinental mit seiner Musik erfüllt hat! Er hat sich bereit erklärt, diese Nacht bei uns zu verbringen. Was sagt Ihr dazu, großer Chronitus?“   
Die Leute, die um die Feuergrube herum saßen, fingen an zu tuscheln, schienen aber durchaus erfreut darüber, einen Gast zu haben. Einer, der im Gegensatz zu allen anderen eine Art Krone aus kleinen, mit Draht verwobenen steinernen Quadern auf dem Kopf trug, erhob sich von einer niedrigen Pyramide aus gestapelten Steinklötzen, auf deren Spitze er bis eben gesessen hatte, und kam auf die vier zu.  
„Guten Abend“, sprach der abgesehen von seiner Kopfbedeckung recht unauffällig wirkende Mann zu Corvic. „Ich bin Thomon der Chronitus. Dürfte ich deinen Namen erfahren?“   
Der junge le Kra räusperte sich. „Corvic. Ich heiße Corvic.“ Er fragte sich, ob die Steinkrone nicht mit der Zeit furchtbar schwer wurde, aber Thomon, welcher mit dieser Aufmachung und diesem Titel, was auch immer der bedeuten mochte, vermutlich so etwas wie der Anführer der merkwürdigen Gemeinschaft war, schien die seltsame Kopfbedeckung überhaupt nichts auszumachen.   
„Dann sei willkommen bei uns, Corvic. Lass dich am Feuer nieder und genieße deine Zeit. Meine Chroniten sollen dir die traditionelle feine Mahlzeit bereiten, mit der wir unsere Gäste bewirten.“  
  
Corvic stellte seinen Karren außerhalb der Ruine auf dem Pfad ab, nahm nur die Sackpfeife mit und trat nahe an die Feuergrube. Sie hatte einen Durchmesser von mehreren Metern und um sie herum war der Boden angenehm warm, was vermutlich auch der Grund war, weshalb man das Feuer unterirdisch brennen ließ. Die Chroniten rückten am Feuer beiseite, damit Corvic sich setzen konnte, während Thomon wieder seinen Platz auf der kleinen Pyramide einnahm.  
„Wo bleibt das Gebräu?“, fragte der Chronitus gebieterisch. „Wir lassen unsere Gäste nicht gerne unnötig warten.“   
„Es braucht noch eine Weile, wir haben es eben erst angemischt“, antwortete einer der Chroniten und hielt einen schwankenden Kessel, der eher wie ein übergroßes Räuchergefäß aussah, an einem Stab übers Feuer. Aus dem Gefäß stieg ein betörender Duft in Corvics Nase. Waldig, erdig, fast wie Tee, gleichzeitig aber auch wie eine herzhafte Gemüsesuppe, mit einem Hauch von Knoblauch, Kampfer und Pfeffer.  
„Das riecht ja fantastisch“, sagte er anerkennend zu Feilof, der neben ihm saß. „Was ist da drin?“  
„Oh, das ist ein Geheimrezept“, antwortete Feilof. „Es beinhaltet Kräuter und Wurzeln aus der Umgebung, aber mehr dürfen wir dir nicht verraten. Du wirst davon begeistert sein.“   
„Bis dahin, spiel uns doch ein Lied“, sagte Eberlin, der Mann mit dem schwarzen Bart.  
„Gerne.“ Corvic stand auf und trat wieder einen Schritt von der Feuergrube zurück. Tatsächlich machte die Hitze den Eisholzpfeifen offenbar nicht das Geringste aus, was ihn trotz allem, was er inzwischen wusste, doch erstaunte. Er blickte zu Thomon hin. „Was möchtet Ihr denn hören? Etwas Schnelleres, einen Tanz? Oder lieber etwas Andächtigeres, Langsames? Vielleicht sogar einen Kaisermarsch aus dem fernen Yade-Reich?“   
„Das sei ganz dir überlassen, Corvic“, sagte Thomon. „Spiel, was du für diesen Ort als angemessen empfindest. Es gibt keinen Fehler, den du machen könntest.“   
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich würde gerne einen dieser Säbeltänze sehen, von denen Feilof gesprochen hat. Ob das wohl zu meiner Musik möglich wäre?“  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit“, antwortete Thomon. „Und nun ist nicht die Zeit zum Tanzen. Aber das soll dich nicht aufhalten.“ Mit einer auffordernden Geste machte er deutlich, dass er kein Interesse an weiteren Diskussionen hatte, sondern nur noch Musik hören wollte.  
Corvic entschied sich als Erstes tatsächlich für den Kaisermarsch, der ihm zuvor in den Sinn gekommen war. Diese Melodie spielte er nur selten. Sie wäre seiner Meinung nach zwar in Kombination mit Fizianos Schlagwerk und einem zweiten Dudelsack, am besten dem von Picea, beeindruckender gewesen, aber es musste jetzt eben auch so gehen und der eisig klare Klang der Sackpfeife war trotz der fehlenden Begleitung ausgesprochen beeindruckend, wie auch die Reaktionen der Chroniten bewiesen. Sie alle wiegten sich im Takt, zuckten mit den Füßen oder starten Corvic einfach nur völlig überwältigt an. Der Chronitus selbst blieb reglos, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass auch er sich an Corvics Musik erfreute.  
Man forderte danach noch drei weitere Lieder von ihm und die Begeisterung flaute nicht ab, aber schließlich war seine Mahlzeit fertig und auch schon ein wenig abgekühlt. Das Land lag inzwischen im Abendrot da.  
„Wir danken dir für diese kraftvolle Darbietung“, sprach Thomon, „und nun gönn dir diese Mahlzeit, die wir für dich zum Lohn und zur Ehre über dem Titanenfeuer bereitet haben.“   
Bei dem Wort „Titanenfeuer“ horchte Corvic auf, konnte aber letztendlich nichts Verdächtiges daran finden, denn er kannte zwar die Legenden über das Klacksteingebirge, aber davon abgesehen hatte er nach wie vor nicht die geringste Ahnung, mit was für Leuten er es hier zu tun hatte. Er ging kurz zum Karren und legte seine Sackpfeife hinein, da er im Augenblick nicht den Eindruck hatte, sie weiterhin zu brauchen. Feilof trug währenddessen den Kessel feierlich zu einem Steinklotz, stellte ihn darauf ab, reichte Corvic eine Art Mischung aus Löffel und Schöpfkelle, gefertigt aus Bronze, und nahm den Deckel von dem Gefäß.  
„Iss“, sagte Feilof.  
Das ließ sich Corvic nicht zweimal sagen angesichts des überwältigend köstlichen Dufts, auch wenn ihm der eindeutig ritualhafte Charakter der Sache etwas unheimlich war.  
Alle schauten erwartungsvoll zu Corvic hin, was diesen ein wenig verlegen machte. Aber er zögerte trotzdem nicht lange und tunkte die Kelle in die herrliche Suppe.   
Der Geschmack explodierte förmlich auf seiner Zunge. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er etwas so Köstliches gegessen, nicht einmal auf den Spektakeln im Krähennest. Es war himmlisch und höllisch zugleich, nicht zuzuordnen und trotzdem so vertraut wie die Lieblingsmahlzeiten aus seiner Kindheit.  
„Das ist unglaublich!“, rief er begeistert aus. „Es schmeckt sogar noch besser, als es riecht!“   
Keiner sagte etwas, aber sie nickten ihm auffordernd zu, damit er weiteraß.  
Und das tat er auch, wobei sich sein Genuss im selben Maße steigerte, wie sich das Gefäß leerte. Auch noch die letzten Reste kratzte er heraus und seine Wahrnehmung begann, sich auf eigenartige Weise zu verändern. Das Aroma der Suppe verwandelte sich in ein Gefühl, ein tiefes, vibrierendes Glücksgefühl. Corvic konnte nicht mehr klar denken, stattdessen verfestigte sich in seinem Kopf der Wunsch, diesen Leuten abgesehen von der Musik noch etwas viel Wichtigeres zu geben.  
„Corvic, komm her zu mir“, sagte der Chronitus in diesem Moment.  
Corvic zögerte nicht und trat vor den pyramidenförmigen Thron. Als er zu Thomon aufschaute, schien es ihm, als würde ein helles Licht um diesen herumtanzen und auf der Steinkrone lag ein seltsamer roter Schein, der eindeutig nicht der Abendsonne zuzuschreiben war. Aber in seinem Zustand konnte sich Corvic darüber nicht wundern, er nahm es einfach hin, betrachtete es sogar als selbstverständlich. „Was wünscht Ihr?“, fragte er mechanisch.  
„Ich? Nichts. In dir dagegen brodelt ein großer Wunsch, ich spüre ihn“, sagte Thomon freundlich. „Bitte sprich ihn aus und sag mir, was du dir wünschst.“  
„Ich möchte etwas für Euch tun. Etwas Großes. Aber ich weiß selbst nicht, was das sein könnte.“   
„Ist es nicht vielleicht das Folgende: Du möchtest uns helfen, den Letzten Titanen wiederzuerwecken, der unter dem Sitz des Titanen ruht?“   
„Oh ja“, sagte Corvic voller Überzeugung. Natürlich, der Chronitus hatte ins Schwarze getroffen - was ja auch zu erwarten gewesen war von jemandem, der über solche Macht verfügte. Nichts wollte Corvic in diesem Augenblick lieber tun. „Und ich werde dafür alles geben, was ich kann.“   
„Nun, dafür braucht es nur eins“, sprach der Chronitus. „Bist du bereit, dich selbst zu geben?“  
„Natürlich!“, rief Corvic. Was sollte diese Frage? Das war doch selbstverständlich!   
„Dann soll es so sein. Corvic, du bist ein Auserwählter und du kannst stolz darauf sein. Sobald die Nacht hereinbricht, wird dir dein Wunsch erfüllt.“  
„Danke, ehrenwerter Chronitus.“ Corvic grinste glücklich.   
Jubel brach unter den Chroniten aus, sie rissen alle ihre Säbel in die Höhe und riefen Worte in der Alten Sprache, die Corvic nicht verstand.  
„Auf zum Sitz des Titanen“, sagte Thomon und stieg von seinem Thron herab. Der rote Schein über seiner Krone strahlte jetzt noch heller als zuvor.  
Die Chroniten bildeten einen Zug, an dessen Spitze Thomon ging, und alle folgten offensichtlich dem Licht seiner Krone. So marschierte die seltsame Prozession durch das Abendrot, Corvic in ihrer Mitte, der in keiner Sekunde auf den Gedanken kam, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Die Säbel, die währenddessen durch die Luft geschwungen wurden, blitzten und schimmerten, als kämen sie gerade eben aus dem Schmiedefeuer.


	14. Der Schatten am Sitz des Titanen

** XIV. Der Schatten am Sitz des Titanen **   
  
**~~~~~**

Riesenhaft und erschlagend erhob sich der würfelförmige Klotz mit der abgesprengten Ecke direkt vor Corvic und den Chroniten. Am Fuß des Steins herrschte bereits Nacht, da er den letzten Rest des Abendlichts mit seiner Gewaltigkeit aussperrte. Corvic stand nun mitten zwischen den auf dem Boden verstreuten Knochen - Überreste seiner Vorgänger, wie er nun wusste, aber er empfand keinerlei Furcht davor, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit überkam ihn, seine Beine versagten und einer der Chroniten fing ihn ab, bevor er hinfallen konnte. Dass es sich dabei um Feilof handelte, erkannte er nicht mehr, da sein Geist dafür zu verschleiert war.  
„Ich bin so müde“, murmelte Corvic. „Nur mein Wunsch hält mich noch wach.“   
„Du wirst gleich liegen und Ruhe und Erfüllung finden“, sagte Thomon. Über seiner Krone flackerte es blutrot. Er wandte sich den Chroniten zu und zeigte auf einen der vier Steinklötze vor dem Monolithen. „Hebt ihn dort hinauf.“    
Doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, war auf einmal die Präsenz wieder da, und das in solcher Nähe und Intensität, dass selbst der völlig benebelte Corvic sie am Rande der Ohnmacht spüren konnte, ohne dass er in der Lage war, in irgendeiner Weise auf sie zu reagieren. Sie war herangeprescht wie ein Sturm und stieß ein bedrohliches Geräusch aus, das klang wie der Schrei eines Teufels, das Fauchen einer Raubkatze und das Grollen eines Wolfs. Sämtliche Chroniten erstarrten vor Furcht. Feilof ließ Corvic los, der daraufhin ins Gras sackte und einfach liegenblieb, da er sich aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr erheben konnte.  
Sein Gesicht war größtenteils im Gras vergraben, ein alter Knochen, der unter ihm lag, bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rippenbereich, und er konnte Schreckens- und Schmerzensrufe hören, Fußgetrappel, Schnappen und Zischen und immer wieder dieses furchterregende, nicht ganz tierische Geschrei. Mit einem halb geschlossenen Auge sah er verschwommen, dass etwas Geisterhaftes von enormer Größe zwischen den Chroniten herumwütete, wodurch sie in alle Richtungen davonjagten. Einige fuchtelten mit ihren Säbeln sinnlos durch die Luft, ohne den Schatten auch nur zu streifen, so als wüssten sie nicht, wo er sich überhaupt befände. Einer der Kuttenträger stürzte, verlor seinen Säbel und ergriff panisch die Flucht, ohne erst die Waffe wieder aufzuheben.  
Thomon selbst gab sich Mühe, weiterhin Macht und Überlegenheit auszustrahlen. Er stand breitbeinig da und hieb mit dem Säbel elegant und kraftvoll nach links und rechts. Seine Bewegungen bewiesen, dass er die Waffe nicht nur in Ritualen einsetzte, sondern durchaus mit dem echten Kampf vertraut war, doch auch er konnte den Schatten nicht treffen. Als ihm eine schwarze Pranke den Handrücken aufschlitzte, suchte er ebenfalls das Weite und der rote Schein erlosch. Weder der Chronitus noch seine Chroniten waren den geisterhaften Angriffen gewachsen.  
Ich muss ihnen helfen, dachte Corvic benommen, versuchte, sich hochzustemmen, und versagte dabei kläglich. Er gab ein murmelndes Stöhnen von sich, aber immerhin gelang es ihm, sich von dem schmerzhaften Knochen herunterzuwälzen. Sein Verlangen, den Angreifer zu vertreiben, war enorm, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft, seinen Zustand zu durchbrechen.  
Irgendwann kehrte Ruhe ein und niemand hatte sich darum gekümmert, Corvic wieder auf die Füße zu helfen. Die Chroniten schienen alle fort zu sein. Am liebsten hätte Corvic vor Wut geschrien. Aber vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren. Wenn er sich wirklich zusammenriss, konnte er möglicherweise den Säbel erreichen, der in einiger Entfernung im Gras lag, und die Sache selbstständig an sich zuende bringen, auch ohne die Anwesenheit der Chroniten ... wenn er es nur schaffte, die Waffe lange genug festzuhalten, konnte er sich damit die eine oder andere wichtige Ader öffnen, das sollte seiner Ansicht nach genügen.  
Er spürte eine schwere Berührung auf seiner Seite. Trotz seines Zustands wusste er, dass es kein Chronit war, denn die Präsenz, die er seit dem Verlassen der Eisheiligen Klamm gespürt hatte, war jetzt direkt neben ihm. Und von ihr ging diese Berührung aus.  
Als er sich trotzdem nicht bewegte, versuchte sie es mit etwas Intensiverem und bohrte ihm die Krallen durch die Kleidung, nur um sofort wieder lockerzulassen, bevor sie ihn ernsthaft verletzen konnte. Er zuckte und spürte den heißen Atem der Bestie an seiner Wange.  
„Corvic“, zischte eine Stimme an sein Ohr. „So heißt du, oder?“   
„Geh ... weg“, brachte Corvic mit krächzender, kaum hörbarer Stimme heraus. „Ich ... muss ... Wunsch ...“   
„Nein“, widersprach das Wesen. „Du musst gar nichts. Die haben dir etwas eingeflößt.“   
„Weg ...“, röchelte Corvic. Er versuchte, die Kreatur anzusehen, und zuckte erneut zusammen unter dem, was nur ein Trugbild sein konnte. Tiefrote, leuchtende Raubtieraugen in einem kohleschwarzen Gesicht, auf seiner Seite eine schwarze Pranke des Wesens, groß wie die eines Löwen, aber mit drei übergroßen roten Krallen, von denen ein inneres Leuchten auszugehen schien, und alles umrahmt von einer dichten Aura aus schimmernden weißen Fäden.  
Die Bestie wartete keine weitere Reaktion von Corvic ab. Sie legte sich flach hin und hievte ihn sich mit einiger Mühe auf den Rücken, sodass seine Arme und Beine links und rechts von ihr zu Boden baumelten, als sie sich wieder erhob. In seiner Benommenheit konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren.  
Das schimmernde Fell des Ungetüms kitzelte Corvic im Gesicht. Etwas an dem Anblick war ihm vertraut erschienen, aber er war im Moment unfähig, die Eindrücke zuzuordnen. Er spürte die kraftvollen Bewegungen der löwengroßen Kreatur unter sich und erhaschte noch einen Blick auf den Sitz des Titanen. Der zurückgelassene Säbel blitzte zwischen den Knochen im Gras, unerreichbar weit weg, und Corvic stöhnte gequält.   
„Ich bringe dich zurück zum Lager dieser Verrückten“, sagte die Kreatur. „Deine Sachen sind ja noch dort.“   
Corvic wollte sich von ihr herunterwälzen oder wenigstens ordentlich treten und schlagen, damit sie von ihm ablassen musste, aber er war zu benebelt und schlapp dazu und hing auf ihr wie ein nasser Sack. Trotz seines Gewichtes bewegte sich die Kreatur schnell und geschmeidig.  
„Hoffentlich schaffen wir es noch, bevor sie sich an deinem Besitz vergreifen“, hechelte sie im Laufen. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie möglichst in die entgegengesetzte Richtung rennen ... aber ich fürchte, wir haben trotzdem nicht viel Zeit.“ Sie lief so schnell wie möglich den Pfad entlang, den Corvic zuvor in der Mitte der Chroniten gegangen war.  
„Nein ...“ murmelte er kaum hörbar in das Fell. „Ich ... muss bleiben ... bluten ...“ Die Kreatur achtete nicht darauf.   
  
Als sie wieder an dem verfallenen Tempel eintrafen, lag dieser längst im Mondschein da. Das Feuer in der Grube schien geschwächt zu sein und verbreitete nur einen geringen, diffusen Schein. Drei oder vier abgehetzt wirkende Chroniten, offenbar nach ihrer Flucht eben erst hier angekommen, standen zwischen den Säulen und unterhielten sich, und die Kreatur duckte sich mit Corvic auf dem Rücken in den Schatten ins Gras.  
„Sieht aus wie ein Hundebiss“, sagte einer der Männer.  
„Ziemlich groß, meinst du nicht auch?“, erwiderte ein anderer. „Hast du schon einmal so einen riesigen Hund gesehen?“   
„Ich habe gehört, Carns erreichen ungefähr diese Größe.“  
„Aber Carns sind doch nicht unsichtbar. Das ergibt keinen Sinn! Ich glaube, das war ein Dämon, den Corvic heraufbeschworen hat. Wie, das könnte uns wohl nur der Chronitus beantworten.“   
„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!“, rief ein anderer mit beinahe irrer Stimme. „Wir müssen los, den großen Chronitus suchen! Er muss uns helfen!“  
„Es wäre viel klüger, wir warten hier. Er wird auf jeden Fall hierher zurückkommen. Die Bestie scheint ihn nicht erwischt zu haben.“   
Corvic verspürte den absurden, aber überwältigend starken Impuls, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Wunsch sich doch noch erfüllen könne, ohne daran zu denken, dass die Kreatur, auf der er lag, die Chroniten ohnehin gleich wieder verjagen würde und diese sich obendrein eindeutig auch vor ihm selbst fürchteten. Logik hatte momentan keinen Platz in seinem Geist. Er wollte nur, dass endlich jemand einen Säbel an ihn ansetzte. „Ich ... hier ...“, brachte er mit schwacher Stimme heraus. Er sprach zwar sehr leise, aber den durch die Angst gesteigerten Sinnen der Chroniten entging es nicht und sie fuhren synchron voller Entsetzen herum.  
„Da ist er wieder!“, rief der, der vor Angst halb wahnsinnig schien, und zeigte in die Richtung, in der sich Corvic und die Kreatur im Gras verbargen. „Er ... er steht auf allen Vieren wie ein Tier, aber schaut euch seine Haltung an, das ist ... er muss besessen sein!“   
„Bestimmt nicht“, antwortete einer der anderen. „Das wirkt nur so wegen der Dunkelheit.“ Doch er klang nicht sehr überzeugt, und seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Egal! Weg hier!“ Der Panische rannte davon und verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht. „Hilfe! Großer Chronitus!“, heulte er.  
Die Kreatur richtete sich mit Corvic auf dem Rücken auf und ließ ein bedrohliches Knurren erschallen. Die verbliebenen Chroniten erbleichten und folgten dem bereits geflohenen Kameraden.  
Als niemand mehr im Lager war, ließ die Kreatur Corvic zu Boden rutschen. Sie stieß ihn mit den Pranken an, um ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken zu rollen, sodass sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Corvic blinzelte. Noch immer war sein Geist verschleiert, doch es gelang ihm nun, einen Arm zu heben und nach dem Gesicht der Kreatur zu tasten, über dem zwei überdimensionierte rote Wolfsohren wie Hörner aufragten, eingerahmt von einer seidigen weißen Mähne. Er wollte zuschlagen, aber die Berührung blieb kraftlos und seine Hand wurde von der riesigen schwarzen Schnauze beiseite geschoben.  
„Reiß dich zusammen“, knurrte das Wesen. „Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet, wird dir das nicht langsam klar?“   
Corvic konnte, da sich Erkenntnis und Wahn in seinem langsam wieder erwachenden Verstand vermischten, nicht einmal etwas antworten, sondern nur ein unartikuliertes Gemurmel und Gestöhne von sich geben.  
„Entschuldige, aber ich werde diese Wahnsinnigen noch etwas auf Abstand halten müssen, bis du deinen Rausch losgeworden bist.“ Die Kreatur ließ sich wie ein Hund in die Hocke sinken, hob den Kopf, kläffte und knurrte lautstark und heulte dann kurz wie eine bizarre Mischung aus Wolf und Sackpfeife.   
Der Klang ging Corvic trotz seines Zustands durch Mark und Bein und weckte ihm undefinierbare Erinnerungen an etwas, das er nie erlebt hatte. Eine große Pranke legte sich auf seine Wange und er spürte die Krallen, die ihm ohne Weiteres das halbe Gesicht hätten wegreißen können. Doch die Kreatur verletzte ihn nicht, sondern nahm die Pranke gleich wieder weg und setzte sie zurück auf den Boden.  
„Wenn du Corvic bist ... wie könnte ich dann heißen?“, fragte das Wesen. „Das ist doch dein Name, oder habe ich mich verhört?“  
„Nein“, murmelte Corvic.  
„Wie, du heißt nicht Corvic?“  
„Doch.“   
„Ah, ich verstehe. Weißt du, es ist ziemlich schwer, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der so weggetreten ist.“   
Wieder antwortete Corvic nur mit einem Ächzgeräusch. Sein Kopf fing an, pochend zu schmerzen, und Übelkeit breitete sich in seinen Eingeweiden aus.  
„Cornicula. Das würde mir gefallen. Meinst du, das passt zu mir?“ Die Kreatur blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Urrrgh ...“, machte Corvic und musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht augenblicklich zu übergeben.  
„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Das Wesen, das sich Cornicula genannt hatte, drehte Corvic so, dass er wieder auf der Seite lag. „Ich hoffe, das genügt“, murmelte es, „wir wollen doch nicht, dass du an deinem eigenen ... igitt.“


	15. Der neue und der alte Dämon

** XV. Der neue und der alte Dämon **   
  
**~~~~~**

Corvic hatte die größtenteils unverdauten Reste des Chronitengebräus neben sich ins Gras gewürgt, war aber wenige Sekunden später endlich in der Lage, sich hochzustemmen und auf die Füße zu stellen, auch wenn seine Beine schlotterten wie bei Fieber. Das verzauberte Gift hatte sich seinen Weg nach draußen gesucht, und das Zeitfenster, in dem es wirken sollte, war nur klein, weil die Opfer ohnehin innerhalb weniger Stunden getötet wurden.  
„Wasser ...“, krächzte er. Ihm war nicht mehr übel, aber schwindlig und sein Hals brannte, als hätte er eine Flasche Kehlenschneider in einem Zug heruntergestürzt.  
Cornicula zögerte nicht, sprang mit wenigen Sätzen zu seinem Karren und brachte ihm die Wasserflasche, die daran hing. Corvic spülte sich mit dem Inhalt zunächst nur den Mund aus und spuckte mehrmals ins Gras, bis der widerliche Geschmack verschwunden war. Dann trank er gierig und mit großen Schlucken. Sein Hemd war besudelt, er zog es sich aus und warf es hin. Der kalte Nachtwind verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut und er schleppte sich selbst zum Karren, um ihn nach frischer Kleidung zu durchwühlen.   
In seinem Kopf war nur noch Leere. Corniculas Anwesenheit nahm er mit einer eigentümlichen Selbstverständlichkeit, beinahe schon Ignoranz hin, und sein Körper fühlte sich kalt und mechanisch an.  
„Warte.“ Cornicula packte das schmutzige Hemd mit dem Maul und trug es ihm nach. „Das kannst du waschen, ich habe auf dem Weg hierher in der Nähe einen Bach gefunden.“  
Missmutig nahm Corvic das Kleidungsstück wieder an sich, warf es aber gleich erneut hin und zog sich ein einfacheres Schnürhemd über, das noch in seinem Karren lag.   
„Weißt du überhaupt, was ich bin?“, fragte Cornicula eindringlich.   
„Natürlich“, brummte Corvic. „Du bist eine Vagan-Dämonin.“   
„Ah, na immerhin.“  
„Ganz ungebildet bin ich auch nicht. Ich sehe zwar zum ersten Mal einen von euch, aber die alten Beschreibungen sind ziemlich akkurat.“  
„Freut mich. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, dass ich dich begleite?“  
„Kannst du mir vielleicht erst mal erklären, was hier überhaupt los war?“ Corvic griff sich seinen Karren, um ihn wieder in Richtung der alten Straße zu ziehen, doch er musste feststellen, dass seine Arme dafür immer noch zu schwach waren.   
„Ich fürchte, ich weiß auch nicht mehr als du, diese Verrückten haben mich völlig überrascht“, sagte Cornicula, packte den Karren am Griff mit den Zähnen und zog ihn im Rückwärtsgang in die Richtung, in der die alte Straße lag. „Und nimm dein Hemd mit“, quetschte sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Ächzend hob Corvic das besudelte Kleidungsstück auf. Seine Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse, seit er das Gebräu zu sich genommen hatte, waren erstaunlich klar, aber er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie er sich so töricht hatte verhalten können.  
„Nie wieder traue ich irgendwem, den ich nicht kenne“, schimpfte er, während er den finsteren, schmalen Pfad entlangstapfte. Er hätte jetzt einiges für eine Irrlichtlaterne gegeben und auch dafür, nicht zu Fuß gehen zu müssen. Immer wieder stolperte er, weil er die Beschaffenheit des Bodens nicht erkennen konnte. Aber in der Ferne sah er verstreute Lichtinseln, die den Verlauf der alten Straße anzeigten. Das waren die Schimmersteine, die es dort anstelle von Laternen gab, seit Jahrtausenden unberührt. Auf diese Weise konnte man sich auf dem Weg dorthin immerhin nicht verirren, wobei das mit Cornicula ohnehin kein Problem war, denn Vagan-Dämonen hatten eine durchaus annehmbare Nachtsicht, schwächer als die von Katzen, aber stärker als die von Hunden.  
  
Endlich waren sie so weit von dem Gebiet entfernt, in dem die Bruderschaft des Letzten Titanen herrschte, dass Corvic eine Fackel entzünden und beide ihr Lauftempo senken konnten. Cornicula hatte Corvic unterwegs den versprochenen Bach gezeigt, an dem er schnell seinen Durst erneut stillen und sein Hemd hatte waschen können, aber dort waren sie nur wenige Minuten lang geblieben. Nun trug Corvic das tropfende, aber saubere Hemd vor sich her.  
Die Kraft kehrte bald in seine Glieder zurück, sodass er den Karren wieder selbst ziehen konnte, dafür stieg nun eine ungeheure Müdigkeit in ihm auf, eine echte und natürliche diesmal, die einfach nur bedeutete, dass es für ihn Zeit zum Schlafen war. Aber er wollte diesem Bedürfnis hier noch nicht nachgeben.  
„Ich will noch eine Stunde wandern“, beharrte er. „Richtung Marterburg. Hier ist es mir zu gefährlich.“   
„Die sind weit weg“, antwortete Cornicula. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns hier wiederfinden. Davon abgesehen suchen sie uns nicht. Sie haben viel zu viel Angst.“  
„Die Chroniten alleine vielleicht. Aber wenn der Chronitus ihnen befielt, mich zu suchen, dann werden sie es tun.“   
„Wenn er überhaupt der Meinung ist, dass sich der Aufwand lohnt.“  
„Wäre er bestimmt. Ich könnte sie ja verraten. Immerhin kenne ich jetzt ihr Versteck und weiß, was sie hier treiben.“  
„Schon gut“, seufzte Cornicula. „Du hast wohl recht, wir wandern lieber noch eine Weile.“    
So trotteten sie weiter nebeneinander her über das Straßenpflaster.  
„Du hast mich also seit Sankt Fratten verfolgt“, unterbrach Corvic irgendwann das kurze Schweigen. Er wollte reden, um sein Schlafbedürfnis zu unterdrücken.  
„Ja“, antwortete die Vagan-Dämonin. „Du musst wissen, ich bin sehr jung und war noch nie mit einem vom Freien Volk verbunden. Ich fand dich interessant, wusste aber noch nicht, ob mit dir etwas anzufangen wäre. Also wollte ich dich eine Weile beobachten.“   
„Und als die mich töten wollten, hast du keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gesehen, als dich zu zeigen.“  
„Richtig. Andernfalls hätte ich dich wohl noch länger im Verborgenen verfolgt.“   
„Wärst du so auch mit nach Marterburg gekommen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ist Marterburg sehr groß? Ich traue mich nicht einmal nach Sankt Fratten hinein.“   
„Es ist kleiner als Sankt Fratten, aber viel ... na ja, aufregender.“ Corvic wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. „Du hast keine Ahnung von der Gegend hier, oder?“  
„Nein“, gab Cornicula zu, „ich habe immer nur bei der Eisheiligen Klamm gelebt. Hauptsächlich wegen Bordulf und seinen Sackpfeifen.“   
„Ja, kann ich verstehen. Und jetzt willst du mehr von der Welt sehen?“   
„An deiner Seite gerne. Ich hoffe, du wirst viel herumkommen.“  
„Das kann ich nicht versprechen. Ich bin ein le Kra und gehöre ins Krähennest. Das liegt übrigens auf einem ganz anderen Kontinent, da müssen wir mit einem Schiff fahren.“ Inzwischen konnte Corvic kaum noch die Augen offenhalten. Er gähnte herzhaft und obendrein knurrte sein geschundener Magen. Lange würde er sich vor einer ernsthaften Rast nicht mehr drücken können.  
„Wie vertraut bist du mit unsereins?“, wollte Cornicula da wissen. „Dir wird klar sein, dass mich diese Verrückten nicht sehen konnten, weil sie nicht zum Freien Volk gehören. Aber was weißt du noch?“  
„Ich fürchte, mein Wissen könnte etwas veraltet sein“, sagte Corvic. „Es ist lange her, dass meine Familie Kontakt mit einem von euch hatte.“ Er seufzte. Über die alte Geschichte, an die er nun unwillkürlich denken musste, wurde kaum noch gesprochen. Der Tod des alten Vagan-Dämonen Federschweif lag viele Jahrhunderte zurück. „Nun ja, zum Beispiel weiß ich das: Ihr ... nun ja, ihr paart euch nicht, sondern erschafft eure Welpen aus dem Mondlicht. Ist das wahr?“  
Cornicula nickte.  
„Außerdem noch, dass Männchen und Weibchen vertauschte Fellfarben haben. Also, was bei dir weiß ist, war bei Federschweif schwarz und umgekehrt.“   
„Federschweif? Wer ist das?“   
„Er ist nicht mehr, er war.“ Corvic stieß erneut einen Seufzer aus. „Ritter Corvel hatte ihn als Welpen von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht und seitdem lebte er bei uns, aber während des Sängerkriegs mit den Dunkelfelsern wurde er durch einen Dolchstoß ins Herz getötet.“  
„Was? Das musst du mir aber genauer erklären.“ Cornicula sah erschrocken aus.  
„Später, wenn ich ausgeschlafen bin“, ächzte Corvic.  
Und endlich gab er sich geschlagen und gönnte sich eine Rast. Er mochte es zwar nicht, sich unter freiem Himmel zu befinden und war der Meinung, dass er, wenn er die ganze Nacht durchwanderte, vielleicht schon gegen Mittag Marterburg erreichen konnte, aber es gelang ihm nicht einmal mehr, ein behelfsmäßiges Lager aufzubauen. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich etwas Schwarzbrot und Hartkäse einzuverleiben, dann fielen ihm die Augen endgültig zu. Cornicula ersetzte ihm die Decken und die Kissen, er legte den Kopf auf ihre riesige, warme Flanke und vergrub die kalten Hände in ihrer Mähne.  
„Ich werde schon rechtzeitig aufwachen, wenn wir in Gefahr sein sollten“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Schlaf gut, Corvic.“   
  
Am Morgen setzte sich Cornicula kurz ab, um sich auf die Jagd nach Kaninchen zu machen, die in diesen Hügeln reichlich lebten. Sie hatte Corvic noch gefragt, ob sie ihm eins mitbringen sollte, aber er hatte nicht die Nerven, ein Lagerfeuer zu errichten und den langen Garprozess des Fleischs abzuwarten. Lieber zehrte er von seinen in Sankt Fratten gekauften Vorräten, um dann sofort weiterziehen zu können, sobald sie zurückkehrte. Sein Hemd war noch nicht trocken genug, dass er es wieder anziehen konnte, aber er war nun doch froh, es nicht einfach zurückgelassen zu haben.  
Cornicula hatte sich fast unbemerkt herangeschlichen, leckte sich zufrieden die Schnauze und ließ sich neben Corvic ins Gras fallen, um zu verschnaufen. „Erzählst du mir jetzt mehr von Federschweif?“, fragte sie.  
„Erst machen wir uns auf den Weg“, sagte Corvic. „Unterwegs ist noch genug Zeit.“   
„Warum hast du es denn so eilig? Immer noch auf der Flucht?“  
„Nein, ich will zurück nach Marterburg. Dort wartet jemand auf mich.“ Corvic konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wie Anabelle sich wohl gefühlt hätte, wenn er tatsächlich ein Opfer der Chroniten geworden und somit nie in die Verliesstadt zurückgekehrt wäre. „Wobei, wenn ich ehrlich bin ... vielleicht vermisst sie mich nicht mal“, murmelte er dann.  
„Weißt du etwa selbst nicht genau, ob sie dich überhaupt mag?“, bemerkte Cornicula besorgt. „Und von wem sprichst du eigentlich?“   
„Ach, weißt du, da ist diese Frau, an die ich die ganze Zeit denken muss. Wir hatten noch nicht viel Zeit miteinander und ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich ihr irgendetwas bedeute.“ Er rappelte sich seufzend auf. „Komm jetzt. Ich will hier nicht noch länger herumtrödeln.“   
„Irgendwie benimmst du dich komisch.“ Cornicula legte den Kopf schief. „Ich verstehe nicht viel von euch, aber ich merke, dass dich etwas beschäftigt.“   
„Natürlich. Sie gefällt mir wirklich sehr“, posaunte Corvic heraus, doch bevor die Scham ihn überkommen konnte, wechselte er schnell das Thema. „Aber lass uns lieber über was anderes reden. Die Sache mit Federschweif also.“   
„Genau. Ich bin gespannt.“   
Und während sie die alte Straße im Morgenlicht weiter entlangwanderten und die letzten verstreuten Ruinen hinter sich ließen, berichtete Corvic Cornicula vom Sängerkrieg, von den Dunkelfelsern als alten Feinden der le Kras und von dem Mord an dem Vagan-Dämonen, der aus Rache geschehen war und einen bis dahin nie erreichten Höhepunkt in den Streitigkeiten der beiden Spielmannsfamilien gebildet hatte.  
Die Dunkelfelser waren über die Jahrhunderte in Vergessenheit geraten und hatten sich in alle Winde zerstreut; ihr alter Stammsitz, Burg Dunkelfels, war nur noch eine zerfallende Ruine, in einem wesentlich schlimmeren Zustand als Burg Rabenhorst. Corvic wusste nicht, ob irgendwelche Mitglieder dieser Familie bis heute überlebt hatten, aber wenn er an sie dachte, verspürte er nur Abscheu. Es gab, nach allem, was er wusste, absolut nichts Gutes über sie zu sagen: sie galten als gierig, hinterhältig, arrogant, großmäulig und waren zeitweise nicht einmal vor Raubrittertum zurückgeschreckt. Es war aus Corvics Sicht eindeutig besser, dass diese abscheuliche Sippe vom Antlitz der Alten Welt verschwunden war.


	16. Im Gassengewirr

** XVI. Im Gassengewirr **   
  
**~~~~~**

Mit Erleichterung sah Corvic endlich wieder die kantige, etwas bedrohliche Silhouette von Marterburg vor sich. Die rauchenden Schlote, die alten Burgtürme, die hohen Mauern mit den Wehrgängen, all dies schien ihm plötzlich fast so vertraut und Sicherheit verheißend wie das Krähennest. Aber gleichzeitig überkam ihn eine ungeahnte Verlegenheit und Scham. Anabelle hatte ihn eingeladen, aber hatte sie das wirklich ernst gemeint? Und wie sollte er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten? Er hatte so oft dafür gebetet, dass sie seine Gefühle erwidern möge - würde sich nun beweisen, ob solche Gebete Wirkung zeigten?  
„Kommst du mit rein?“, wandte sich Corvic an Cornicula, während die beiden bei einem Eichenhain nahe der Stadt rasteten und einer kleinen Gruppe von Schnee-Ork-Kriegern mit wehenden Bannern nachsahen, die von Süden über die Berge gekommen waren und nun der Stadt entgegenstrebten.  
„Ja, um dich zu beschützen“, antwortete sie. „Aber wohl fühle ich mich dabei nicht. Diese Stadt riecht wie ein Höllenpfuhl.“  
„Das kommt wohl von den Verliesen. Ich rieche allerdings nichts Ungewöhnliches.“  
„Ich habe ja auch eine viel feinere Nase als du. Aber ich werde mich schon dran gewöhnen, es wird mich nicht davon abhalten, bei dir zu bleiben.“   
„Danke.“ Corvic zog sich sein gutes, mittlerweile trockenes Hemd wieder über und dachte darüber nach, wie stark man ihm die Hetzerei der vergangenen Stunden wohl anmerken würde. „Hast du Angst, dass dich da drin jemand sieht?“  
„Nicht allzu sehr, ehrlich gesagt. Wer mich sehen kann, wird sich nicht daran stören, und bei allen anderen erledigt sich das Problem von selbst.“   
„Na dann, nichts wie rein.“ Er atmete tief durch und erhob sich. Beide kehrten auf die Straße zurück.  
„Sei nicht so nervös“, sagte Cornicula. „Sie mag dich sicher auch.“  
„Ach, sei still.“   
„Na gut, wenn du darauf bestehst.“ Cornicula ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie war offenbar nicht beleidigt, nur etwas traurig darüber, dass Corvic in dieser Angelegenheit so wenig Optimismus zeigte.  
  
Der Wachmann am Tor hatte gerade eben die schwerbewaffneten Orks durchgelassen und betrachtete den im Vergleich dazu so schwächlich und ungerüstet aussehenden Corvic mit einem gewissen Erstaunen. Dennoch hielt er ihm zuerst den üblichen Vortrag mit den vier Regeln, bevor er Corvic den Weg in die Stadt freimachte. Cornicula hatte er offenbar nicht gesehen. Sie wartete allerdings trotzdem ab und ging mit Corvic gemeinsam hinein.   
Corvic sah, dass ihre weiße Mähne leicht gesträubt war. Ihre riesengroßen Ohren zuckten immer wieder und sie schwenkte schwenkte den Kopf mal nach hier, mal nach da, um die neuen Eindrücke in sich aufzunehmen.  
„Und, wie gefällt es dir?“, fragte Corvic.  
„Wir sollten hier nicht reden“, zischte Cornicula und schaute sich nervös über die Schulter. „Es würde keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn das jemand mitbekäme. Man würde denken, du unterhältst dich mit der Luft.“   
„Oder mit einem Geist“, meinte Corvic schulterzuckend. „Ist dir aufgefallen, was hier alles herumläuft? Da achtet doch keiner auf jemanden, der Selbstgespräche führt oder sich mit Nichts unterhält.“   
„Trotzdem, lass es. Zumindest hier in der Öffentlichkeit.“   
„Gut, gut.“ Corvic verstummte und sah sich um. Anabelle hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich den Weg einprägen und dann schnellstmöglich zum Schartigen Schwert zurückkehren, aber das Problem war, dass er die ganze Zeit über Augen für alles Mögliche gehabt hatte, doch kaum für Orientierungspunkte. Noch konnte er das Stadttor sehen, durch das er eben hereingekommen war, und blieb auf der Hauptstraße, aber er wusste genau, dass die Veteranentaverne weitab von selbiger lag.  
Nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihm klar, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde, als sich dorthin durchzufragen. Die Chance, dass er Anabelle selbst auf der Straße begegnen würde, war nicht sehr hoch.  
Irgendwann meinte Corvic, etwas Vertrautes zu entdecken: zwei hohe Burgtürme, die sich an einer Straßenkreuzung erhoben, aus der er, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, zusammen mit Anabelle herausgekommen war, um auf die Hauptstraße einzubiegen. In dieser Stadt sieht aber auch alles gleich aus, dachte Corvic missmutig. Und das war mehr oder weniger die Wahrheit, trotz der unglaublichen Vielfalt an Strukturen - alles war aus dem gleichen grauen Pflasterstein, überall Winkel und Erker, Treppen, Gassen und kleine Hinterhöfe in solchen Mengen, dass es schwerfiel, eins vom anderen zu unterscheiden, zumal es so gut wie keine Straßenschilder gab, außer solche, die den Weg zu Verlieseingängen oder größeren Sehenswürdigkeiten wiesen.  
„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?“, flüsterte Cornicula irgendwann, die eine Weile schweigend neben Corvic hergetrottet war, aber längst bemerkt haben musste, dass diesem die Orientierung fehlte.  
„Zum Schartigen Schwert“, antwortete er. „Das ist eine Schenke. Liegt ziemlich versteckt.“   
„Du solltest jemanden nach dem Weg fragen.“  
„Daran dachte ich auch schon. Und ich fürchte, ich habe keine andere Wahl.“ Corvic wartete auf den nächsten Passanten, einen verwachsenen Holztroll mit einem reichverzierten Kriegshammer, nahm seinen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an. „Verzeihung, kennt Ihr das Schartige Schwert?“   
Der Troll blieb stehen und glotzte verständnislos. „Nie gehört“, brummte er. „Was soll das denn sein?“  
„Eine Schenke“, sagte Corvic.  
Ratlos hob der Troll die Schultern. „Kenne ich wirklich nicht. Tut mir leid.“ Anschließend trottete er weiter.  
Bei den nächsten zwei Versuchen lief es sehr ähnlich.  
„Scheint nicht sehr bekannt zu sein, diese Schenke“, bemerkte Cornicula.  
„Was du nicht sagst“, gab Corvic knurrig zurück. Er wollte gerne vor dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit an einem sicheren Ort sein, und die Gassen dieser Stadt empfand er auch in Corniculas Anwesenheit als nicht sicher genug, um in ihnen die Nacht zu verbringen.   
Ihm kam der Gedanke, einfach auf der Sackpfeife zu spielen, um Anabelle sozusagen anzulocken, aber damit würde er außerdem die Aufmerksamkeit der halben übrigen Stadt auf sich ziehen und er war nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte.  
Während er noch im Gehen vor sich hin grübelte, spürte er auf einmal einen heftigen Stoß, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Es war aber keine Wand, sondern ein furchterregend aussehender Mann, der gerade aus einer engen Seitenstraße getreten war und den Corvic nicht rechtzeitig gesehen hatte. Er trug nur einen schwarzen, zerfledderten Lederrock voller aufgestickter Runen, eine Kapuze aus dem selben Material und messerartige Krallen über beiden Händen. An seinem geflochtenen roten Gürtel hingen unzählige Lederflächschen, aber keinerlei Waffen, da er offenbar keine anderen brauchte als die Krallen. Seine nackte Haut wirkte durchscheinend und alles, was in seinem Körper unmittelbar darunter lag, war recht deutlich sichtbar, was dem Mann ein befremdliches, gehäutetes Aussehen verlieh und Corvic erschreckt einen weiteren Schritt zurückstolpern ließ. Noch nie hatte der junge le Kra etwas so Widerliches gesehen.  
„Pass doch auf, du nichtswürdige Kreatur!“, schnauzte der Kerl ihn an, zwar deutlich verständlich in der Allgemeinsprache, aber mit einem fremdartigen Akzent, und drohte ihm mit einer Krallenfaust.  
Cornicula verkniff sich das Knurren, legte aber dennoch die Ohren an und fletschte die Zähne. Ihr war deutlich anzumerken, dass sie nur mit Mühe den Drang niederkämpfen konnte, die schaurige Gestalt anzugreifen.  
„Entschuldigung“, krächzte Corvic. „Ich habe Euch nicht gesehen.“  
„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt! Immer schön die Augen aufsperren, Freundchen! Oder du bist sie schneller los, als dir lieb ist.“ Er schnaufte und blickte Corvic direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser erschauderte bis ins Mark. „Was bist du überhaupt für ein Wurm? Einer wie du wird es hier nicht lange machen.“   
„Ich bin nicht zum Kämpfen hier“, zwang sich Corvic zu sagen.  
„Ach nein? Wozu denn dann?“   
„Ich suche jemanden.“   
„Na, dann such mal schön weiter. Ich habe keine Zeit für deinen Blödsinn. Und immer daran denken: Kazaroth herrscht!“ Der groteske Mann wandte sich ab, gab Corvic noch einen unfreundlichen Knuff und stampfte davon.  
Corvic brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich zu beruhigen. „Meine Güte“, keuchte er. „Was war das denn?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Cornicula schüttelte ihre Mähne. „Jedenfalls nichts Erfreuliches.“  
„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich Anabelle finden. Ich brauche was zu Trinken und einen Platz zum Ausruhen. So einer Gestalt will ich nicht noch mal begegnen.“    
„Verständlich. Aber jetzt hör auf, mit mir zu reden, frag dich lieber weiter durch.“   
Cornicula hatte auch diesmal Recht. Wenn Corvic nicht noch länger in den Straßen herumirren wollte, musste er sich zusammenreißen und weitere Passanten ansprechen. Irgendwer musste schließlich wissen, wo das Schartige Schwert zu finden war.  
Es war schon fast ganz dunkel, als er letztendlich doch noch vor der kleinen Schenke eintraf. Ein Waffenhändler hatte ihm den Weg erklären können und Corvic war inzwischen mit den Nerven am Ende, abgehetzt, durstig und hungrig, da er sich keine nennenswerte Pause gegönnt hatte, und Cornicula schien es da kaum besser zu gehen. Ihre Ohren hingen schlaff herab und auch ihren Schweif trug sie tief und fast zwischen den Hinterbeinen.   
Corvic schob die Tür auf und trat auf die Schwelle. Cornicula schlich sich neben ihn und witterte. „Anabelle?“, fragte er vorsichtig, ohne ganz einzutreten. Im diffusen Licht konnte er kaum etwas erkennen.  
„Was willst du von Anabelle?“, fragte einer der versammelten Krieger zurück. „Und was suchst du hier?“  
„Ja, wir kennen dich nicht“, fügte jemand anderes hinzu. „Du bist kein Veteran.“   
„Guten Abend“, grüßte Corvic nachträglich trotz der abweisenden Reaktionen, wobei er sich bemühte, nicht allzu genervt zu klingen. „Entschuldigt, aber ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Diskussionen, ich suche nur Anabelle. Und ein Abendessen wäre auch nicht schlecht.“   
„Oh, ich weiß, wer du bist“, drang plötzlich die Stimme von Zalko, dem Wirt, aus dem Halbdunkel. „Deine Stimme kam mir gleich so bekannt vor. Komm rein, komm rein!“   
„Zalko und sein Mammutgedächtnis“, kommentierte der Krieger, der Corvic zuerst angesprochen hatte. „Immer wieder bemerkenswert.“   
Corvic atmete innerlich auf. Er bedeutete Cornicula unauffällig, ihm nach drinnen zu folgen, und marschierte, genau wie bei seinem ersten Besuch an diesem Ort, mitsamt seinem polternden Karren zwischen den Tischen hindurch zur Theke. Die Vagan-Dämonin gab sich Mühe, nichts und niemanden zu streifen, und machte einen ungewohnt schreckhaften Eindruck. Es war eindeutig, dass sie derart beengte Umgebungen nicht gewöhnt war und nur Corvic zuliebe mitkam.  
„Bring deinen Karren in den Wagenschuppen, Corvic“, sagte Zalko. „Das ist besser, als ihn wieder die Treppen hochzuschleppen wie beim letzten Mal. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass niemand etwas stiehlt. Inzwischen mache ich dir was zu Essen. Worauf hast du denn Appetit?“  
Zalko wusste also sogar noch seinen Namen, was Corvic etwas überraschte, aber auch ungemein freute. „Irgendwas Deftiges. Und dazu ein Bier. Ich bin völlig erledigt. Außerdem wäre es nett, wenn du mir sagen könntest, wann Anabelle hierherkommt und ein Zimmer brauche ich auch.“   
„Vor allem brauchst du Ruhe, schätze ich“, bemerkte Zalko.  
„Allerdings. Du glaubst gar nicht, was für ein Kraftakt es war, diese Schenke wiederzufinden.“ Corvic ächzte und verschnaufte einen Moment lang an der Theke, bevor er seinen Karren fortbrachte. Cornicula folgte ihm auch diesmal, schleichend und in geduckter Haltung. Niemand im Schartigen Schwert konnte sie sehen.


	17. Anabelle

** XVII. Anabelle **   
  
**~~~~~**

Corvic nahm sein Abendessen direkt an einer Ecke der Theke ein, damit er sich mit Zalko unterhalten konnte. Cornicula hatte sich zwischen Corvics Barhocker und der Wand so klein wie möglich gemacht. Sie fühlte sich eindeutig unbehaglich. Ihre angelegten Ohren verrieten das ebenso wie das gelegentliche Zittern, das durch ihren Körper lief, aber sie wollte Corvic nach wie vor nicht allein lassen.  
„Also, zu deiner Frage“, sagte Zalko leise. „Anabelle ist gerade im Spinnenwald unterwegs. Sie sollte bald wieder hier sein, aber wann, das weiß ich nicht.“  
„Spinnenwald?“, wunderte sich Corvic. „Ich dachte, hier gibt es nur Verliese.“  
„Der Spinnenwald IST ein Verlies. Liegt ziemlich nah am Stadtrand. Dort wachsen unterirdisch Pilze und Bäume, seit das vermaledeite Tor geöffnet wurde. Aber normal ist nichts davon - scheußliche Unterweltgewächse sind das.“   
„Erzähl mir mehr darüber.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“  
„Natürlich. Ich würde Anabelle sowieso danach fragen, wenn sie zurückkommt.“   
„Na schön“, seufzte Zalko. „Ich kenne ihn selber nur aus Berichten, ich bin Wirt, kein Abenteurer. Aber es heißt, die Pflanzen und Pilze leuchten aus sich selbst heraus, ein hässliches rotbraunes Licht. Sie haben Tentakel, und einige können herumwandern. Den Namen hat der Wald allerdings von den Spinnenschweinen, die dort leben. Und das sind grässliche Biester, das kann ich dir sagen. Den Rumpf und Kopf von einem Schwein, vier Beine, aber die Beine sind so lang und dürr wie die von Spinnen, und damit können sie an Wänden und Decken laufen. Überall spinnen sie ihre Netze, manche so groß, wie die meisten Tunnel breit sind.“   
Corvic schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung einer solchen Kreatur. „Und gegen die kämpft Anabelle?“  
„Unter anderem, nehme ich an. Ihr macht das nichts aus.“   
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Corvics Gesicht. Anabelles Furchtlosigkeit gefiel ihm einfach. Niemals hätte er Gefallen an einer ängstlichen, zurückhaltenden Frau gefunden, die sich damit zufrieden gab, im Haus zu dienen. Nein, er brauchte jemanden wie Anabelle, oder genauer gesagt, niemand anderen als sie.  
Er zahlte sein Abendessen und musste feststellen, dass es um seine Reisekasse nicht mehr allzu gut bestellt war, aber daran konnte er im Augenblick nicht viel ändern. Wenn er ausgeschlafen war, wollte er sich einen Platz suchen, wo er mit seiner Sackpfeife auftreten konnte, um ein paar Münzen zu sammeln. Vollkommen geldlos nach Hause zurückkehren zu müssen, behagte ihm nicht.  
Cornicula schlich sich hinter Corvic die Treppen hinauf zu dem Zimmer, das er sich vorerst für die nächsten drei Nächte gemietet hatte. Corvic hatte seine Sackpfeife sowie etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken mit hinaufgenommen. Sobald er die Tür hinter ihnen beiden geschlossen hatte, atmete Cornicula deutlich hörbar aus und schüttelte sich.  
„Es ist schrecklich eng da unten“, schnaufte sie.  
„Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie das für dich sein muss“, antwortete Corvic und ließ sich auf dem Bettrand nieder. „Meinetwegen musst du auch nicht bleiben, hier tut mir niemand was. Streif ruhig ein bisschen herum. Du würdest mich doch ohnehin überall wiederfinden, selbst wenn ich nicht gerade hier im Zimmer bin, oder?“  
„In der Wildnis könnte ich das auf jeden Fall. Aber in dieser Stadt? Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin kein Spürhund. Noch nicht mal ein Hund.“ Sie schüttelte sich erneut, diesmal eindeutig mit Abscheu vor dem Gedanken, jemand könne sie mit einem Hund vergleichen, was Corvic natürlich niemals getan hätte. Trotz ihrer oberflächlichen Erscheinung hatten Vagan-Dämonen mit Wölfen nicht viel gemein, mit ordinären Hunden erst recht nicht. „Zu viele Gerüche und Geräusche. Zu viel bizarre Magie. Hier kann sich keiner von meinem Schlag vernünftig orientieren, zumindest dürfte es sehr schwierig sein. Kurz: ich bleibe besser an deiner Seite.“   
„Verstehe. Hast du eigentlich Hunger?“   
„Ich könnte zwar durchaus noch einen Happen vertragen, aber ehrlich gesagt reicht mir eine Mahlzeit am Tag. Mach dir darum mal keine Gedanken.“   
Corvic wollte sie dennoch nicht hungern lassen und gab ihr eine Trockenwurst aus seinem Vorrat. Außerdem goss er ihr Wasser in eine Schüssel. Sie bedankte sich und rollte sich dann vor dem Bett zusammen.  
Er selbst indessen lag trotz seiner Müdigkeit wieder einmal lange wach und stellte sich den Spinnenwald vor - und Anabelle, die ihn durchstreifte, ständig auf der Hut vor diesen schauderhaften langbeinigen Schweinekreaturen. Wodurch hatte sie eigentlich ihr Auge verloren? Das war etwas, das er sie unbedingt noch irgendwann fragen musste.   
Und wenn er ehrlich war, bekam er allmählich durchaus Lust, doch einmal eins der Verliese zu erkunden. Nur einen relativ ungefährlichen Bereich und ohne sich weit hineinzuwagen. Zu einem ordentlichen Streifzug durch Marterburg gehörte so etwas einfach dazu, fand er.   
Cornicula atmete schon seit geraumer Zeit ruhig und gleichmäßig im Schlaf, und lange nach Mitternacht folgte Corvic ihr auch endlich, auf seinen Gedanken und Anabelles Spuren in seine Traumversion des Spinnenwaldes segelnd.   
  
Nach den Ereignissen des vergangenen Tages war es kein Wunder, dass er wieder einmal lange schlief. Noch im Aufwachen erschrak er kurz, als das riesige wolfsartige Gesicht von Cornicula vor seinem eigenen erschien, erinnerte sich aber gleich darauf daran, wer sie war.  
„Guten Morgen, du Langschläfer. Hier ist was für dich“, sagte sie und tippte mit einer Pranke auf ein Stück Papier, das auf dem Boden lag. „Das wurde vor ein paar Stunden unter dem Türspalt durchgeschoben. Da war es noch dunkel und du hast tief und fest geschlafen.“  
„Sieht aus wie eine Botschaft.“ Corvic erhob sich gähnend. „Was steht denn drin?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich kann nicht lesen.“  
Sie schob den Zettel zu Corvic hin und der hob ihn auf.  
  
Morgen, Corvic. Ich komme gerade aus dem Spinnenwald zurück und muss mich jetzt dringend etwas erholen, aber ich wollte dich wissen lassen, dass es mir gut geht. Zalko hat mir gesagt, dass du hier bist. Wir sehen uns irgendwann heute Nachmittag.  - Anabelle  
  
„Aaah, sie ist wieder da“, seufzte Corvic glücklich. „Und sie hat mich nicht vergessen.“   
„Liest du mir den Text vor?“, fragte Cornicula.  
Corvic erfüllte ihr den Wunsch.   
Cornicula hatte interessiert die Ohren aufgerichtet. „Das ist also die Frau, von der du die ganze Zeit gesprochen hast?“  
„Richtig“, sagte Corvic. „Wie findest du sie?“  
„Was soll ich denn darauf antworten?“, fragte Cornicula mit leichter Verwirrung in der Stimme. „Nach allem, was ich jetzt weiß, scheint sie nett zu sein, aber auch ziemlich viel um die Ohren zu haben.“  
„Gewissermaßen.“ Corvic lachte. „Ich glaube übrigens nicht, dass sie wissen sollte, dass es dich gibt - oder was meinst du?“  
„Wer uns nicht sehen oder zumindest fühlen kann, sollte auch nicht wissen, dass wir da sind“, antwortete Cornicula ein wenig pikiert. „Aber sie scheint dir einiges zu bedeuten. Es könnte sein, dass ich mich ihr irgendwann offenbare. Ich werde sie mal eine Weile beobachten und dann entscheiden.“ Sie trat unruhig auf der Stelle und schaute immer wieder zur Tür. „Davon abgesehen habe ich Hunger und muss mir dringend die Beine vertreten. Diese Wände machen mich verrückt!“   
„Ich weiß, ihr seid nicht für geschlossene Räume geschaffen. Soll ich mitkommen? Ehrlich gesagt würde ich lieber darauf verzichten. Mir sitzt die Begegnung mit diesem Rüpel noch ziemlich in den Knochen.“  
„Bleib ruhig hier. Ich werde mich aus der Stadt schleichen und vielleicht ein Reh oder ein paar Hasen jagen. Die Wachleute sehen mich ja nicht.“  
„Und du findest den Weg hierher zurück alleine?“  
„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Hauptsache, du drückst dich nicht irgendwo auf eigene Faust herum.“     
Corvic versprach ihr, im Gasthof zu bleiben. Er ging mit ihr hinunter in den Schankraum und gab vor, nach seinem Karren im Wagenschuppen sehen zu wollen, damit er Cornicula unauffällig hinauslassen konnte. Wie sie später wieder hereinkommen wollte, war ihm allerdings ein Rätsel und dazu hatte sie selbst auch nichts gesagt. Vielleicht wollte sie sich mit dem nächsten Besucher der Taverne durch die Tür schleichen. Oder sie würde draußen auf Corvic warten. Nun, irgendetwas würde sich wohl finden.   
Besonders glücklich wirkte Cornicula zwar nach wie vor nicht angesichts der Stadt, in der sie sich befand, aber sie machte schon in dem Moment einen deutlich entspannteren Eindruck, als sie sich aus den engen Räumen und Gängen des Schartigen Schwerts befreit sah. Corvic indessen verdrängte zunächst einmal alle Sorgen, fokussierte seine Gedanken auf die Vorfreude, Anabelle wiederzusehen, setzte sich an einen der Tische und genoss sein Frühstück, das aus Spezialitäten dieser Stadt bestand: luftgetrockneter Schinken, Spiegeleier, gebratene Karotten und knuspriges zweimal gebackenes Brot. Der Schinken und das Brot waren von extremer Haltbarkeit und dienten üblicherweise als Marschverpflegung bei Verlieserkundungen, aber allgemein war jeder Besucher der Stadt darauf aus, einmal davon gekostet zu haben, denn das war ein Stück von der Atmosphäre Marterburgs.  
Die Warterei auf Anabelle machte Corvic nervös. Nach dem Frühstück saß er allein oben in seinem Zimmer und las zur Zerstreuung in einem der Bücher aus der kleinen Bibliothek des Gasthofs, allesamt reißerische Abenteuerromane. Bei dem Exemplar, das er sich ausgesucht hatte, handelte es sich um die berüchtigte Sammlung von Aufzeichnungen, in denen der weltbekannte Schriftsteller Olof Zitterbart seine angeblichen Erkundungen der Höhlen des geheimnisvollen Kontinents Hagh-Laven schilderte. Man nahm allgemein an, Zitterbart habe sich all das nur ausgedacht, er selbst aber hatte bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug immer darauf bestanden, es sei die reine Wahrheit - egal wie verrückt und bizarr es auch anmuten mochte. Corvic jedenfalls genoss Geschichten wie diese. Ebenso wie die Reisen von Kapitän Isegor hielt er auch Zitterbarts Bericht für etwas, das durchaus wahr sein konnte.  
Am frühen Nachmittag wurde Corvics Lesevergnügen unterbrochen, denn Cornicula kam zurück. Sie kratzte leise gegen Corvics Zimmertür, und er öffnete ihr und schloss die Tür sofort wieder, sobald sie drinnen war.  
„Wie bist du reingekommen?“, wollte Corvic wissen.  
„Ich habe mich neben so einem fetten Ork hereingeschlichen“, antwortete sie. „Das war nicht einfach, aber egal, jetzt bin ich hier - und ordentlich satt. Einen Dreihornhasen zum Frühstück hatte ich lange nicht. Großartig, sage ich dir.“ Sie schüttelte ihre Mähne und machte es sich auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett bequem, sah aber weiter Corvic an. „Hat sich Anabelle schon bei dir gemeldet?“  
„Nein, noch nicht“, seufzte Corvic.   
„Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls noch etwas schlafen.“  
„Aber vielleicht nicht gerade in der Mitte des Zimmers. Wenn Anabelle hier reinkommt, könnte sie über dich stolpern.“   
„Du hast Recht, daran habe ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht. Ich mag diesen Platz einfach. Da scheint mir die Sonne so angenehm auf den Pelz.“ Cornicula erhob sich wieder und ließ sich nahe an der Wand nieder.  
Als es etwa eine Stunde später an Corvics Zimmertür klopfte, fuhr Cornicula aus dem Schlaf auf und riss den Kopf in die Höhe. Auch Corvics eigener Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, denn es bestand kaum ein Zweifel daran, wer sich hinter der Tür befand.  
„Corvic, keine Panik, ich bin es“, erklang Anabelles Stimme.  
Corvic war mit einem Satz bei der Tür und öffnete. Da draußen auf dem Flur stand Anabelle in ihrer Assassinenkluft, ohne jedes Anzeichen von Erschöpfung in Ausdruck und Körperhaltung, und ein Schwall merkwürdig waldiger, modriger Aromen wehte in den Raum. Aber es war nicht der Duft eines gesunden Waldes, er weckte eher Assoziationen zu Verfall und Verkommenheit. Corniculas Mähne sträubte sich unter diesem Geruch, aber sie blieb liegen und gab keinen Laut von sich.  
„Hast du meine Nachricht gelesen?“, fragte Anabelle, trat ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie ließ sich in dem Sessel neben dem Bett nieder und nahm eine lässige Pose ein. Damit befand sie sich nun in großer Nähe zu Cornicula, bemerkte diese aber offensichtlich nicht.  
„Ja, natürlich“, hörte sich Corvic sagen, während er immer noch mitten im Raum herumstand. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet.“  
„Und ich habe dir was mitgebracht“, sagte sie und hielt einen kleinen Beutel in die Höhe. „Das ist ein Teil meiner Beute. Schau mal rein.“   
Der Beutel, den Corvic ihr mit leicht zitternder Hand abnahm, verströmte einen noch stärkeren Waldgeruch als Anabelle selbst. Darin befanden sich, soweit Corvic erkennen konnte, ein paar Nüsse. Als er eine herausnahm, um sie genauer zu betrachten, erkannte er, dass es offensichtlich ein hölzerner Augapfel war.  
„Was ist das denn?“, fragte er mit leichtem Schaudern. „So was habe ich noch nie gesehen.“   
„Das sind Glücksaugen. Die gibt es nur im Spinnenwald und auch da nur selten. Ich habe einen ganzen Busch voll davon entdeckt.“   
„Sind sie wertvoll?“   
„Wie man es nimmt. Angeblich bringen sie Glück. Darum heißen sie ja so. Du kannst dir zum Beispiel eine Halskette daraus machen. Oder du bindest sie zusammen an deinen Gürtel, das Geklapper soll böse Geister fernhalten.“   
„Oh ... danke.“ Corvic fühlte sich verlegen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ein Geschenk zu erhalten, geschweige denn so ein außergewöhnliches. Hätte ihm jemand anderer als Anabelle diese Augen geschenkt, hätte er sich davor allerdings vermutlich nur gegruselt.  
„Und jetzt wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir heute Abend zusammen essen gehen wollen?“, fuhr Anabelle fort. „Dann können wir uns in Ruhe gegenseitig erzählen, was wir inzwischen erlebt haben.“   
Corvic blieb einen Moment lang der Mund offen stehen. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Cornicula, die sich angesichts seiner Verlegenheit eine Pranke vors Gesicht schlug, und er musste sich bei diesem Anblick das Lachen verkneifen. „Ja, gerne“, krächzte er.  
„Du bist immer noch so durcheinander“, bemerkte Anabelle lachend. „Dauert lange, sich an diese Stadt zu gewöhnen, was?“   
„Es ist nicht unbedingt die Stadt“, presste Corvic hervor. „Aber, äh, sie ist wirklich ziemlich ... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ich habe ja das Schartige Schwert nicht gleich wiedergefunden und dann lief mir dieser Kerl über den Weg ...“   
„Was für ein Kerl?“, wollte Anabelle wissen.  
„Er war halbnackt und trug Metallkrallen über den Händen. Und seine Haut ... das war so widerlich ...“ Corvic schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung.  
„Sie war durchscheinend“, seufzte Anabelle. „Darauf würde ich alles verwetten, was ich im Spinnenwald gefunden habe.“   
Corvic nickte. „Ja, das war sie. Kennst du ihn etwa?“  
„Das ist Vreetuon. Ein Kazaroth-Krieger. Er gehört zu einem wahnsinnigen Kult, der weit im Osten sein Unwesen treibt. Diese Leute trinken Blut, das sie mit Knochenwurzessenz vermischen. Und Vreetuon stellt sich hier als Söldner für Verlieserkundungen zur Verfügung, um an Monsterblut zu kommen.“   
Entsetzen packte Corvic, als er das hörte. „Ich habe ihn aus Versehen angerempelt.“  
„Und er hat dich in einem Stück gelassen? Erstaunlich.“   
„Ja, das fand ich auch“, ächzte Corvic.  
„Auch er muss sich an die Regeln halten, wenn er hier bleiben will. Aber ich würde mich nicht drauf verlassen, dass er sich immer zusammenreißen kann. Kazaroth-Jünger sind fleischgewordener Wahnsinn.“ Anabelle schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und verlor dann kein weiteres Wort über die Angelegenheit. Vreetuon war jemand, an den sie offensichtlich lieber nicht zu viele Gedanken und Worte verschwenden wollte, das wurde an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ebenso deutlich wie an ihrem Tonfall. Ihr Blick fiel nun auf die Eisholz-Sackpfeife. „Du hast also dein Instrument mitgebracht.“   
Corvic nickte stolz. „Ja, und sie ist genau so, wie ich sie haben wollte. Willst du sie hören?“   
„Gerne, aber nicht jetzt. Sie ist so laut, das würde den ganzen Gasthof in Aufruhr bringen.“ Anabelle erhob sich wieder. „Also dann, wir sehen uns heute Abend zur achten Stunde unten im Schankraum. Passt dir das, oder soll es später sein?“  
„Nein, das passt“, grinste Corvic.  
Und als er wieder mit Cornicula allein war, tänzelte er einen Moment lang wie benommen durch den Raum, ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und fühlte sich glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	18. Ein paar Becher Dunkelmet

** XVIII. Ein paar Becher Dunkelmet **   
  
**~~~~~**

„Ich mag Anabelle“, sagte Cornicula und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Sie weiß, was sie will.“   
Corvic nickte eifrig. „Und ob.“ Er griff in den Beutel mit den Glücksaugen und seine Finger spielten mit den ebenmäßig geformten, runden Objekten. Die Augäpfel waren kühl und glatt, trotz ihrer schaurigen Erscheinung angenehm zu berühren.  
„Dieser Spinnenwald muss wirklich ein schrecklicher Ort sein“, sagte Cornicula nach kurzem Schweigen.  
„Sieht ganz so aus“, stimmte Corvic zu. „Wenn so was darin wächst ...“  
„Es ist vor allem der Geruch. Du hast keine so feine Nase wie ich. Die Nuancen, die ich wahrnehmen konnte, als Anabelle hier hereinkam, sind dir mit Sicherheit größtenteils entgangen. Ich würde ganz bestimmt keine Pranke in diese Hölle setzen. Wenn diese Pest mal nicht ansteckend ist ...“  
„Wenn sie das wäre, müsste sich das ja längst bemerkbar gemacht haben. Viele Abenteurer waren schon dort und ihnen ist anscheinend nichts passiert.“  
„Vielleicht. Trotzdem, das wäre nichts für mich“, beharrte Cornicula.   
Da fiel Corvic noch etwas anderes ein. „Ich kann Anabelle ja gar nicht erzählen, dass mich diese Chroniten gefangengenommen haben. Dass ich entkommen bin, habe ich ja nur dir zu verdanken. Und ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, mir irgendwelche Lügengeschichten auszudenken.“   
„Dann erzähl einfach gar nichts davon“, meinte Cornicula. „Deine Rückreise verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, fertig.“   
„Das wäre auch gelogen, aber so werde ich es wohl machen. Ich hoffe, sie stellt mir nicht zu viele Fragen dazu.“   
Aber letztendlich wollte sich Corvic den Nachmittag und den Abend nicht mit solcherlei Sorgen verderben. Er besuchte das kleine Badehaus, das an das Schartige Schwert angrenzte, und erholte sich dort eine Weile, obwohl seine Reisekasse dadurch noch weiter strapaziert wurde. Cornicula hatte sich mit ihm aus dem Gasthof geschlichen und hielt draußen vor der Tür Wache, bis er mit ihr zusammen in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte. Zum ersten Mal seit geraumer Zeit fühlte er sich wirklich erfrischt.  
  
Als Anabelle zur verabredeten Zeit im Schankraum eintraf, roch sie nicht mehr nach dem unheimlichen Wald. Sie trug zwar ihren üblichen Schleier, aber frische Kleidung und hatte, was Corvic überraschte, ein würziges, südländisches Parfum aufgelegt, was ihre exotische Erscheinung noch verstärkte, wenn es auch ihre Tarnfähigkeiten herabsetzte. Aber letztere benötigte sie im Augenblick ja nicht.  
Cornicula hatte sich an der hintersten Wand der Taverne zusammengekauert, wo sie niemandem im Weg war, Anabelle und Corvic aber im Blick behalten konnte. Sie nickte aufmunternd zu ihm herüber.  
Zu Essen gab es Käse, Brot und Salat, alles von Zalko selbst auf einem Tablett serviert, die Getränke brachte Anabelle mit. „So, der Dunkelmet letztens hat dir doch geschmeckt, oder?“, bemerkte sie. „Hier, genieß ihn.“ Sie hatte eine ganze Flasche voll mit dem für Marterburg typischen Getränk in der Hand, füllte für sie beide je einen Tonbecher, schob Corvic einen davon hin, setzte sich dem jungen le Kra gegenüber und wollte mit ihm anstoßen, eine Geste, die er auch prompt erwiderte. Dieses Mal genoss er den Met ohne jegliches Zögern. Wie wunderbar das Getränk auf der Zunge kitzelte und wie fantastisch das Aroma sich mit dem Duft von Anabelles bezauberndem Parfum vermischte! Corvic fühlte sich mit einem Mal an einen völlig fremden Ort versetzt, er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge eine endlose Wüste voller Dünen und an deren Rand eine zerfallene Burg auf einem schwarzen Felsen, der sich stufenförmig aus dem Sand erhob.  
Und dann fiel ihm auf, dass das, was er da zusammenphantasierte, nichts anderes war als Burg Dunkelfels, die am Rand der großen Wüste lag, etwa zehn Tagesmärsche südlich vom Krähennest. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie die Burg wirklich aussah, denn er kannte sie und ihre Umgebung nur aus alten Geschichten, aber dass ihm ausgerechnet dieses Bild in den Sinn gekommen war, machte die ganze Sache gleich weniger angenehm. Er stellte den Becher ab, schüttelte die Gedanken innerlich von sich und verfiel für einen Augenblick in dumpfes Brüten, bis Anabelle wieder sprach.  
„Erzählst du mir von deiner Reise nach Sankt Fratten und zurück?“, fragte sie und faltete erwartungsvoll die Hände unter dem Kinn.  
„Oh, ja, gerne“, sagte Corvic hastig und räusperte sich. Anabelle schien sich an seiner Reaktion nicht zu stören, und er beschrieb ihr zuerst seinen Weg über die alte Straße, dann die Stadt Sankt Fratten und Bordulf. Über die Eisheilige Klamm sprach er nur sehr zurückhaltend, weil er nicht davon ausging, dass Bordulf es schätzen würde, wenn jemand freimütig Details darüber ausplauderte. Die Begegnung mit der Bruderschaft des Letzten Titanen blendete er wie geplant völlig aus, ging gleich zu seiner Rückkehr nach Marterburg über und spürte, wie sich Erleichterung in ihm breitmachte, als er am Ende seines Berichts angelangt war und keine Zwischenfragen hatte beantworten müssen.  
Das ging ja noch mal gut, dachte er bei sich. Und trotzdem blieb das Bedürfnis, Anabelle von dieser beinahe fatalen Begegnung zu erzählen, denn eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.  
Anabelle hatte die ganze Zeit über interessiert zugehört. „Ich war zugegebenermaßen noch nie in Sankt Fratten“, meinte sie. „Klingt nicht besonders aufregend. Die Stadt ist also wirklich so religiös, wie man immer hört.“  
„Ja, so habe ich sie kennengelernt. Aber ehrlich gesagt fand ich es gar nicht so übel dort.“   
„Na, ich glaube nicht, dass ich was verpasse, wenn ich sie nicht besuche.“ Anabelle nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von ihrem Met, lehnte sich bequem zurück und strich sich kurz den Schleier aus dem Gesicht, wodurch Corvic einen flüchtigen, aber faszinierenden Blick auf ihr unversehrtes grünes Auge erhaschen konnte. „Dann bin ich jetzt wohl mit Erzählen dran.“   
„Hast du eigentlich mal wieder was von Oxo und Crac gehört?“, wollte Corvic wissen.  
„Ach, die. Nein, nichts Besonderes. Ich habe sie zuletzt vor drei Tagen gesehen. Keine Ahnung, ob sie überhaupt noch hier sind. Sie reisen viel durch die Welt, soweit ich weiß, und kommen nur ab und zu nach Marterburg.“  
„Verstehe.“ Corvic hoffte, dass diese beiden nicht mehr in der Stadt waren, trank den Rest Dunkelmet aus seinem Becher und schenkte sich aus der Flasche nach.  
Anabelle berichtete ihm derweil von der Erkundung dreier verschiedener Verliese während Corvics Abwesenheit, von abscheulichen Kreaturen wie Glutöfen, Kreischern, Waberkraken, Schlägern und Fresszyklopen. Sie beschrieb die Ungeheuer detailliert und auch die Methoden, die sie anwandte, um sie zu bekämpfen oder ihnen gar nicht erst über den Weg zu laufen.  
All das versetzte Corvic einerseits in Furcht, andererseits steigerte es sein Interesse daran, die Verliese einmal mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.  
„Ganz im Vertrauen“, sagte Anabelle schließlich leise, „es gibt da einen Ort, wo ich mich nicht hinwage.“  
„Welcher ist das?“, fragte Corvic.  
„Die Alchimistischen Ruinen ganz unten. Dort, wo sich das Tor aufgetan hat. Ein paar haben sich daran versucht, aber das geht an keinem spurlos vorbei. Die wenigsten wagen es ein zweites Mal.“   
„Was genau ist denn so schlimm an diesen Ruinen?“  
Anabelle schenkte sich ebenfalls Dunkelmet nach, und die Flasche leerte sich zusehens. „Es ist erst mal gar nicht so leicht, da hin zu kommen, weil sie so tief unten liegen. Zweitens: alles ist mit einem stinkenden roten Schwamm überwuchert, der an rohes Fleisch erinnert und dessen Geruch einen mit der Zeit wahnsinnig macht. Er wächst vom Tor ausgehend, hier und da hat er die alchimistischen Substanzen aufgesaugt und ist dadurch grotesk mutiert. Und drittens: die Monster da sind um einiges mörderischer als die in den oberen Bereichen.“   
„Kennst du jemanden persönlich, der schon mal dort war?“  
„Ja. Von denen kommen ein paar regelmäßig ins Schartige Schwert.“  
„Ehrlich gesagt ... also, du wolltest mir doch die Stadt zeigen. Und ich habe inzwischen doch etwas Lust bekommen, mir mal so ein Verlies anzusehen.“   
„Vergiss es“, winkte Anabelle brüsk ab. „Das lasse ich nicht zu. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber dazu bist du viel zu unbeholfen. Du würdest keine Stunde lang durchhalten, auch nicht, wenn ich dabei bin.“   
Corvic fühlte sich weniger beleidigt als vielmehr enttäuscht, obwohl er im Grunde seines Herzens schon mit so etwas schon gerechnet hatte. „Das hatte ich befürchtet“, seufzte er. Er schaute verstohlen zu Cornicula hinüber, die ihn entsetzt anschaute und den Kopf schüttelte, eindeutig nicht erfreut darüber, dass er Anabelle um so etwas gebeten hatte.  
„Mach dir nichts draus“, versuchte Anabelle ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Es gibt noch genügend anderes Interessantes hier. Und die Eingänge kann ich dir trotzdem zeigen. Wir gehen nur nicht rein.“   
Damit gab sich Corvic zufrieden, wenn auch etwas zähneknirschend. „Kannst du mir noch eins verraten?“, fragte er, als er sich den dritten Becher füllte.  
Anabelle leerte den letzten Rest der Flasche in ihren eigenen Becher und strich mit einem Finger über dessen Rand. „Und das wäre?“  
„Ich will endlich wissen, warum du dich so für mich interessierst und dich ... man könnte sagen, um mich kümmerst. Ich bin ein le Kra, ja, aber das reicht doch nicht als Grund.“   
„Warum sollte es denn nicht reichen?“  
„So wichtig sind wir nicht. Wir sind schon lange nicht mehr, was wir einmal waren. Außer Bordulf und dir hat niemand meine Abstammung erkannt. Das wäre früher anders gewesen.“    
„Du legst es wirklich drauf an, was?“, seufzte Anabelle. „Ich vermute, dass dir die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.“   
„Jetzt machst du es aber spannend. Raus mit der Sprache.“   
„Morgen“, sagte Anabelle mit plötzlicher Härte in der Stimme. „Ich hole dich ab und wir unternehmen unseren Streifzug durch die Stadt. Dann erzähle ich es dir, aber versprich mir, dass du dich zusammenreißt, klar?“   
„Versprochen.“ Corvic hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was sie ihm wohl so Furchterregendes mitteilen wollte, dass dabei die Gefahr bestünde, er würde etwas Dummes tun, wenn er es hörte.


	19. Die Schätze von Marterburg

** IXX. Die Schätze von Marterburg **   
  
**~~~~~**

Sie hatten sich gegen Mitternacht voneinander verabschiedet. Anabelle hatte Essen und Met bezahlt und Corvic zu seinem Zimmer gebracht, war dann aber wieder ihrer eigenen Wege gegangen. Corvic saß nun auf dem Bett und ihm schwirrte der Kopf vom Met und von dem Gespräch, ebenso schämte er sich dafür, Anabelle beinahe gefragt zu haben, ob sie über Nacht bei ihm bleiben wolle. Beinahe, das hieß, er hatte den Gedanken gehabt, ihn aber nicht ausgesprochen. Er kam sich eigenartig verloren und verwirrt vor.   
Cornicula saß vor ihm auf dem Boden und ließ sich den Kopf zwischen den Ohren streicheln. Normalerweise lehnten Vagan-Dämonen es ab, sich wie Hunde berühren zu lassen, aber bisweilen ließen sie es doch zu, wenn sie demjenigen vertrauten, der es tat. Außerdem war Cornicula von dem Aufenthalt im Schankraum verspannt und genoss diese Art der Kopfmassage.  
„Du wolltest allen Ernstes in eins dieser Verliese steigen, du Wahnsinniger?“, brummte sie.  
Corvic zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ja. Das war keine sehr schlaue Idee, das gebe ich zu.“   
„In der Tat. Wie gut, dass Anabelle in der Hinsicht vernünftiger ist als du.“   
„Nun reite nicht drauf herum“, murrte Corvic.  
„Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Ich will dich ja nur beschützen, nichts weiter.“  
„Und was hättest du getan, wenn Anabelle einverstanden gewesen wäre, mich in ein Verlies mitzunehmen?“  
Cornicula schüttelte ihren Kopf, dass ihre Ohren schlackerten. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich hätte zweifellos versucht, dich umzustimmen, sobald ich mit dir alleine gewesen wäre. Und wenn mir das nicht gelungen wäre ... dann hätte ich dich vielleicht gegen deinen Willen aus der Stadt gezerrt. Das wäre nicht die feine Art gewesen, ich weiß, aber ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass du dort runtersteigst!“    
„Du hättest mich durch die Straßen gezerrt? Wie hätte das denn ausgesehen?“ Bei der Vorstellung musste Corvic unwillkürlich auflachen. „Jetzt hattest du eine dämliche Idee, tut mir leid.“   
„Ja, das stimmt wohl, das könnte ich nicht tun“, knurrte Cornicula und senkte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer, es hat sich ja von selbst erledigt. Du solltest dich jetzt hinlegen, damit du morgen nicht die ganze Zeit über gähnend durch die Straßen schlurfst.“   
Und damit hatte Cornicula völlig Recht. Corvic war noch immer erschöpft von den vergangenen Ereignissen, sodass er trotz seiner wirbelnden Gedanken schnell einen tiefen Schlaf fand.  
  
Wieder einmal war es Anabelle, die ihn weckte. Als sie ihn an diesem Tag nach draußen führte, wirkte sie für ihre Verhältnisse recht euphorisch und konnte es eindeutig nicht erwarten, ihm ihre Stadt zu zeigen.  
Cornicula schlich sich mit Corvic hinaus. Er wusste, dass sie ihnen unauffällig folgen würde, um jederzeit eingreifen zu können, falls ihm etwas zustieß, und er war dankbar dafür, aber mit Anabelle an seiner Seite hatte er ohnehin keine Furcht. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an die drei Gestalten, denen er nicht mehr begegnen wollte, beunruhigte ihn im Augenblick. Es schien Corvic, als besäße Anabelle eine geheimnisvolle Allmacht über die Stadt, als wäre sie Marterburgs Seele, in deren Präsenz ohne ihr Einverständnis nichts geschehen konnte.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam frühstücken, allerdings nicht im Schartigen Schwert, sondern an einer der Straßentavernen, die eilige Abenteurer versorgten. In diesen kleinen, überall verstreuten Geschäften gab es nicht nur haltbare Nahrungsmittel aller Art, sondern auch einfache, grundlegende Gebrauchsdinge für Verlieserkundungen, Kautabak und Gegengifte.  
„Wir haben nicht immer Zeit und Geld dafür, uns in den echten Gasthöfen aufzuhalten“, bemerkte Anabelle. „Die sind zur Erholung nach den Erkundungen. Das hier dagegen ist eher was für den Aufbruch. Oder für den Notfall.“   
„Kann ich mir denken“, sagte Corvic angesichts seines ungewöhnlichen Frühstücks, das aus kleinen, vierkantigen Hartwürsten, getrockneten Apfelringen, dem vertrauten zweimal gebackenen Brot und Wasser mit Kräuteressig bestand. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, sich tagelang nur von so trockenen Dingen ernähren zu müssen. Cornicula saß zusammengekauert da, den riesigen Körper an die Wand gepresst, um niemandem im Weg zu sein, und Corvic reichte ihr unauffällig zwei Würste herunter, als Anabelle kurz nicht hinsah, denn die Vagan-Dämonin hatte heute noch nichts gefressen.  
So gestärkt gingen sie zwischen Abenteurern aller Art weiter zu dem ersten Verlieseingang, den Anabelle ihm zeigen wollte und der ganz in der Nähe lag. Der Weg führte durch ein großes, offenes Fallgitter in einen von hohen Mauern umgebenen Hof hinein, zu dessen vier Ecken jeweils ein Wehrturm aufragte. In der hinteren Wand des Hofs befand sich ein weiteres Tor, aus dessen schwarzem Schlund ein durchdringendes Kelleraroma aufstieg, das bereits aus einiger Entfernung deutlich wahrnehmbar war. Als Corvic direkt neben dem Tor stand, spürte er obendrein einen kalten Wind von unten heraufwehen und in den Kellergeruch mischte sich noch etwas anderes, sehr Befremdliches, eine bizarre Verbindung aus Blut, verwesenden Leichen, nassem, rostigem Metall und kaum definierbaren Chemikalien. Cornicula wagte es nicht, sich dem Tor weiter als auf einige Schritte Abstand zu nähern, und ihre Mähne war am ganzen Körper gesträubt.  
„Der Folterkeller“, sagte Anabelle. In ihrer Stimme lag unverhohlener Stolz darüber, diese Herausforderung bereits erfolgreich bestanden zu haben. „Bis zum dritten Stockwerk das ungefährlichste Verlies, wie man sagt. Wird oft für Anfänger empfohlen. Ich finde aber nicht, dass es sich sonderlich von den anderen unterscheidet, was die Gefährlichkeit angeht.“   
Ein Bockling und ein Trollfaun, beide in schäbige Lederrüstungen gewandet, stapften an ihnen vorbei, gingen durch das Tor und von dort aus offenbar eine finstere Treppe hinab. Sie entzündeten eine Fackel, doch deren Licht verlor sich aus Corvics Perspektive schnell in den vielen Winkeln und der großen Tiefe. Immerhin hatte er einen Moment lang die groben Steinwände und einige von der Treppe abzweigende Tunnel sehen können.  
„Wie groß ist denn dieser Folterkeller?“, fragte er.  
„Riesig“, antwortete Anabelle. „Er hat zehn Stockwerke und mindestens dreihundert Räume, soweit man das sagen kann. Nach Nordwesten hat er einen Zugang zum Spinnenwald, nach Nordosten zur Ozeanischen Grotte und nach unten natürlich zu den Alchimistischen Ruinen.“   
„Man merkt, dass du dich hier nicht nur auskennst, sondern auch Spaß an diesen Labyrinthen hast.“ Corvic musste lächeln, schauderte aber gleichzeitig bei der Vorstellung, wie riesig all das war und wie enorm weit und tief sich das Tunnelsystem unter Marterburg erstrecken musste. Er konnte sich leicht ausmalen, wie viele Abenteurer darin bereits verloren gegangen waren.  
Die von Anabelle genannten anderen Verliese hatten - von den Alchimistischen Ruinen abgesehen - auch jeweils eigene Zugänge, zusätzlich gab es noch eine alte, riesenhafte Kanalisation, die von besonders brutalen Gjöllschweinen besetzt gehalten wurde, und einige kleinere Nebenbereiche, die nicht hatten fertiggestellt werden können, bevor das Tor sich öffnete. Letztere wimmelten jetzt von bizarren übergroßen Monsterinsekten, welche man aufgrund ihrer Undefinierbarkeit einfach nur zusammenfassend „Geschmeiß“ nannte.  
Corvic genoss es, sich von Anabelle alles Mögliche zu diesen obskuren Orten erklären zu lassen, und stellte eine Menge Fragen zu deren Beschaffenheit und Bewohnern, auf der einen Seite, weil es ihn tatsächlich interessierte, auf der anderen, weil er Anabelle einfach gerne reden hörte. Cornicula dagegen schien nur noch aus Liebe zu Corvic mit ihnen mitzukommen, denn jeder einzelne Verlieseingang förderte neue Ausdrucksformen von Abscheu und Schrecken an ihr zutage. So war sie jedes Mal eindeutig froh, wenn andere Bereiche der Stadt an der Reihe waren.   
Der Schwarzmarkt war ein Ort, den selbst Anabelle nur mit offensichtlicher Vorsicht betrat, aber auslassen wollte sie ihn auch nicht, da es sich dabei tatsächlich um eine Hauptattraktion von Marterburg handelte. Er befand sich nahezu im Zentrum der Stadt und war ein weitläufiger, von Mauern umgebener Platz, zu dem viele enge Pfade hinführten, aber keiner davon war breit genug, um einen Wagen durchzulassen. Auf den meisten musste man schon froh sein, wenn man zu zweit nebeneinander laufen konnte. Ursprünglich waren an diesem Ort neu in die Stadt gekommene Gefangene angekettet worden, bevor sie ihren Weg in die Kerker antreten mussten. Deshalb nannte man ihn auch den Platz der Letzten Sonne: er war für die meisten Gefangenen der letzte Ort gewesen, an dem sie in ihrem Leben das Tageslicht gesehen hatten.  
Heute wies nichts mehr auf diese düstere Vergangenheit hin, von den zahlreichen Pfeilern mit den Metallringen einmal abgesehen, die zur Befestigung von Ketten gedient hatten. Händler aller Art hatten überall ihre meist recht klapprigen Buden aufgebaut oder Decken auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und boten dort allerlei Waren feil, die als selten galten oder sogar offiziell verboten waren, aber anscheinend gab es hier niemanden, der sich um die Einhaltung von Gesetzen kümmerte, solange nicht die vier Grundregeln von Marterburg verletzt wurden.  
Anabelle wies Corvic an, den einzelnen Ständen nicht zu viel Beachtung zu schenken und einfach so lässig wie möglich mit ihr mitzulaufen. Trotzdem konnte Corvic es sich natürlich nicht verkneifen, sich die Auslagen genauer anzusehen. Ein grünschillernder Wisterier mit einem üppigen, violetten Turban saß da und sortierte Objekte, die Corvic verdächtig an Glücksaugen erinnerten, bei deren Preis es ihm aber kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. An einem anderen Stand verkaufte ein massiger, schwarzer Barbar mit leuchtend bunten Tätowierungen etwas, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung als mumifizierte Leichenteile erwies, darunter getrocknete Hufe und Ohren eines Bocklings, einen Yngil-Stoßzahn, der über und über mit feinen goldenen Einlegearbeiten verziert war, und gesägte Scheiben eines silbernen Auerochsenhorns.   
Einige Stände weiter erblickte Corvic etwas, das ihm noch viel weniger behagte als die Leichenteile. Vor einem Zwerg, der auf einer bunten Decke vor sich unzählige kleine Flächschen ausgebreitet hatte, stand Vreetuon mit gefährlich blitzenden Metallkrallen und schnauzte den Händler an:  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, diese Fälschungen zu verkaufen! Das ist ein Frevel in den Augen Kazaroths! Versklaven sollte man dich!“  
„Ich zwinge dich ja nicht, sie zu kaufen“, brummte der Zwerg furchtlos mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Das ist völlig egal! Pack deinen blasphemischen Abfall ein und verschwinde!“  
„Ach, und wenn nicht? Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass es Fälschungen sind?“  
„Ganz einfach: weil du kein Priester bist“, dröhnte Vreetuon. Er schob einen Fuß unter die Decke und riss sie damit hoch, sodass die vielen Fläschchen auf das Pflaster des Platzes rollten.  
Der Zwerg runzelte die Stirn, aber sammelte seine Ware sofort mit unveränderter Gelassenheit wieder ein. „Du musst dich an die gleichen Regeln halten wie alle anderen auch. Keine Kämpfe an der Oberfläche. Und wenn du anfängst, wird es für dich nur umso schlimmer.“   
Anabelle packte Corvic am Arm und zog ihn weiter, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er die ganze Szene viel zu lange angestarrt hatte.  
„Worüber regt Vreetuon sich denn so auf?“, fragte er leise, nachdem sie etwas Abstand zwischen den Kultisten und den Zwerg, die sich inzwischen lautstark gegenseitig anschnauzten, gebracht hatten.  
„Der Händler verkauft Knochenwurzessenz“, erklärte Anabelle. „Aber die Kazaroth-Jünger sagen, dass nur ihre Priester die echte herstellen können, deshalb sind das da in Vreetuons Augen Fälschungen.“   
„Diese Kazaroth-Jünger sind ja ziemlich aggressiv.“ Corvic konnte es sich nur mit Mühe verkneifen, jetzt sein Erlebnis mit den Chroniten zu erzählen, denn thematisch hätte es ausgesprochen gut gepasst.  
Sie verließen den Platz über einen der engen Seitenwege. Ihr nächstes Ziel war das Kreaturenmuseum, in dem präparierte Exemplare verschiedener Verlieskreaturen ausgestellt wurden. Das war für Corvic die einzige Gelegenheit, solche Wesen einmal mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, und bei seinem Gang durch das Museum musste er sich eingestehen, dass es vielleicht tatsächlich besser war, nicht in eins der Verliese zu steigen. Die Gjöllschweine waren doppelt so groß und breit wie er, die Kreischer sahen aus wie etwas, das ihm die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe abziehen würde, und das Geschmeiß war zweifellos um einiges schlimmer als die Dämonenkakerlaken, die angeblich in den Kanalisationen großer Städte lebten.  
Schaudernd verließ Corvic das Museum und sah sich nach Cornicula um. Sie trottete weiterhin mit ihnen mit, wirkte aber ausgesprochen nervös und angespannt. Corvic hätte gern mit ihr gesprochen, aber ihm war klar, dass das im Augenblick nicht möglich war. Es war außerdem Zeit, dass sie etwas Anständiges zu Fressen bekam, denn außer den Trockenwürsten hatte sie an diesem Tag noch nichts gehabt.  
Anabelle beendete den Stadtrundgang schließlich mit einem Besuch bei der Arena. Dieses gemauerte Rund aus geschwärztem Sandstein war der einzige Platz in Marterburg, an dem man an der Oberfläche Kämpfe austragen durfte, und das auch nur unter einem strengen Regelwerk. Freiwillige Kämpfer traten dort für Ruhm und Freigetränke sowie auch zu Übungszwecken gegeneinander an. Tote gab es dabei allerdings nie, es ging nur darum, den jeweiligen Gegner zu Boden zu werfen und ihn zehn Sekunden lang dort zu halten; sobald dies erreicht war, wurde der Kampf abgebrochen. Die Arena glich jenem berühmt-berüchtigten Amphitheater in Roma, in dem sich Gladiatoren und Ungeheuer vor Tausenden von Zuschauern bekämpften, war aber deutlich kleiner. Da Corvic das Amphitheater von Roma noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, hatte er natürlich keinen Vergleich und die Kampfarena von Marterburg kam ihm riesig vor.  
„Willst du dir einen Kampf ansehen?“, fragte Anabelle.  
„Gibt es denn jetzt einen?“, wollte Corvic wissen.  
„Wenn man eine Weile wartet, gibt es irgendwann auf jeden Fall einen.“   
Corvic war unsicher. Er hatte durchaus Lust dazu, wusste aber, dass es Zeit war, sich um Cornicula zu kümmern. Sie kam eindeutig langsam an ihre Grenzen. „Können wir das auch morgen machen?“, fragte er also. „Ich bin ziemlich müde.“  
„Na klar, wieso nicht? Wenn du morgen noch hier bist, versteht sich.“  
„Ich bin nicht in Eile“, sagte Corvic ehrlich. Er hatte sich ja noch nicht einmal informiert, wann er in seine Heimat zurückfahren konnte.  
„Gut, dann gehen wir zurück zum Schartigen Schwert. Und auf dem Weg essen wir noch was. Ich habe Hunger, und du sicher auch.“  
Corvic nickte. Vielleicht konnte er Cornicula noch unauffällig etwas zu Fressen geben, auf jeden Fall aber wollte er für sie mitschmuggeln, was er konnte.


	20. Ein dunkles Detail

** XX. Ein dunkles Detail **   
  
**~~~~~**

Als sie endlich wieder vor dem Schartigen Schwert standen, war Corvic ernsthaft müde. Cornicula sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment vor lauter Frustration eine Schimpftirade loslassen, was sie sich aber im Augenblick noch verkneifen konnte.  
Anabelle verabschiedete sich jedoch noch nicht. „Ich hatte dir was versprochen, mehr oder weniger“, sagte sie. „Erinnerst du dich?“  
„Ja, du wolltest mir meine Frage beantworten“, sagte Corvic. Dafür musste die Zeit wohl noch reichen.  
„Ich merke, dass du ziemlich fertig bist, aber du hast es so gewollt, und ich werde es dir jetzt sagen, damit du nicht die ganze Nacht darüber nachgrübeln musst, was es sein könnte.“ Anabelle machte den Eindruck, als sei ihr die Sache tatsächlich unangenehm, sprach dann aber gleich weiter: „Also, ich weiß, dass dir das sicher nicht gefällt, aber mein vollständiger Name lautet Anabelle von Dunkelfels.“   
Corvic schnappte hörbar nach Luft und auch durch Cornicula ging ein Ruck.   
„Schon gut, sag nichts“, brummte Anabelle. „Ich kenne die miserable Geschichte unserer Familien. Ich bin die letzte von Dunkelfels. Und ich will meine Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen. Deshalb helfe ich dir. Vielleicht kann ich ein bisschen was wiedergutmachen, indem ich das tue.“   
„Ich ... also ...“, stammelte Corvic, brachte aber selbst in Gedanken keinen geraden Satz zustande. Seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Anabelles Offenbarung hatte ihn enorm schockiert, doch immerhin ergab jetzt alles einen Sinn. Womöglich lauerte Anabelle hier schon seit Jahren darauf, dass ein le Kra über das Meer kam.  
„Weißt du, dass man sich bei uns erzählt hat, die le Kras wären alle überhebliche, arrogante Schnösel, eine Schande für das ganze Freie Volk?“, fragte Anabelle und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich halte das für Unfug.“  
„Lieber Schnösel als Raubritter und Mörder“, gab Corvic benommen zurück, ohne sich seiner Worte wirklich bewusst zu sein.  
„Ich bin weder Raubritter noch Mörder“, fuhr Anabelle auf, wurde aber sofort wieder ruhig. „Ich habe mit meinen Vorfahren nichts zu schaffen. Hier bin ich Anabelle, die in den Schatten lauert. Sonst nichts.“  
Corvic ächzte und starrte auf die Spitzen seiner verdreckten Schnabelstiefel.  
„Treffen wir uns morgen wieder hier?“, wollte Anabelle wissen. „Oder hast du jetzt die Nase voll von mir?“  
„Ich muss nachdenken“, sagte Corvic leise.   
„Dann denk nach. Du kannst mich morgen unten im Schanksaal finden, aber ich werde dich nicht wecken, und für heute Abend lasse ich dich alleine. Wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, dann willst du eben nicht, ich würde es verstehen. Gute Nacht.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Anabelle und tauchte in die abendlichen Gassen von Marterburg ab, bevor Corvic noch etwas erwidern konnte.   
Der junge le Kra blieb noch einen Augenblick an die Wand gelehnt stehen und sah auf die Stelle, an der Anabelle aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, bis Cornicula ihn mit einer Pranke gegen das rechte Bein stieß. Erst in diesem Moment riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und ging in den Schankraum. Dort marschierte er hocherhobenen Hauptes zwischen den versammelten Veteranen hindurch zur Theke. „Zalko, lass mir bitte ein Spanferkel und zwei Flaschen Wasser aufs Zimmer bringen“, forderte er mit rauer Stimme und scherte sich nicht um die neugierigen Blicke, die ihn verfolgten und offenbar Anabelle vermissten. „Morgen gehe ich zum Hafen und sage dir Bescheid, ob ich mein Zimmer noch länger brauche.“   
Das Meiste von dem Schwein und dem Wasser war für Cornicula gedacht, auch wenn sie gebratenem Fleisch abgeneigt war, aber rohes Fleisch zu verlangen, hätte zu verdächtig gewirkt.  
„Wo hast du denn Anabelle gelassen?“, fragte einer der Zecher, als Corvic auf dem Weg zur Treppe an ihm vorbeikam. Der Tonfall des Mannes mit dem Hörnerhelm ließ eine gewisse Aggression in Corvic aufwallen, denn darin schwang eindeutig die Überzeugung mit, etwas Romantisches sei zwischen Corvic und Anabelle im Gange, und er wollte nicht, dass jemand so etwas annahm - schon gar nicht jetzt.  
„Die siehst du noch früh genug wieder“, antwortete der junge le Kra ruppig, wandte sich ab und stapfte die Stufen hinauf zu dem Flur mit den Gästezimmern. Endlich eine Tür, die er hinter sich schließen und mit der er alle Fragen und Blicke aussperren konnte.  
Cornicula entspannte sich sichtlich, sobald sie das Zimmer betreten hatten. Sie verbrachte die erste Zeit hinter der sicheren Tür damit, sich ihre Mähne mit Krallen und Zähnen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und sich dann lang auf dem Boden auszustrecken. Die Krallen ihrer Vorderpranken gruben sich in den Teppich und kneteten die Fasern.  
„Eine von Dunkelfels also“, knurrte sie. „Hätte ich mir ja fast denken können, bei dieser Ankündigung.“   
Corvic schwieg immer noch. Er fühlte sich zu verwirrt und überwältigt, um irgendetwas zu sagen, das nicht völlig chaotisch oder peinlich gewesen wäre.  
„Wenigstens hat es mir nicht die Sprache verschlagen, im Gegensatz zu dir“, brummte Cornicula. Sie wälzte sich auf den Rücken und streckte alle Viere von sich, drehte sich aber gleich wieder um und ordnete ihre Mähne erneut. „Danke für die Mahlzeit übrigens.“   
„Besser, wir reden jetzt nicht“, erwiderte Corvic. „Wenn uns das Essen gebracht wird, könnte man uns hören und sich fragen, mit wem ich mich da unterhalte.“  
„Keine Sorge. Ich höre und rieche das schon rechtzeitig.“ Cornicula legte den Kopf schief und sah Corvic durchdringend an. „Willst du Anabelle wegwerfen, nur wegen ihrer Herkunft?“  
„Stört es dich denn gar nicht, wer sie ist?“, antwortete Corvic mit einer Gegenfrage.  
„Warum sollte es? Ich mag sie. Auch wenn mich diese Stadterkundung ordentlich mitgenommen hat. Ich habe Hunger wie ein Wolf.“ Cornicula lachte kurz über ihren eigenen dummen Witz.  
„Ich mag sie ja auch“, ächzte Corvic und hob ratlos die Schultern. „Aber ich weiß rein gar nichts Gutes über die Dunkelfelser zu sagen. Und ich hätte gedacht, es würde dich mehr stören, dass sie einen deiner Artgenossen auf dem Gewissen haben.“  
„Dafür kann Anabelle ja nichts“, bemerkte Cornicula mit Selbstverständlichkeit.  
„Das stimmt. Hör mal, ich werde sie sicher nicht wegwerfen nur wegen so was, aber ich muss das trotzdem erst mal verarbeiten. Es ist ziemlich schockierend für mich.“  
„Und genau deshalb hat sie dir heute Abend Zeit für dich gegeben. Ich dachte im ersten Moment, es wäre ziemlich kalt und herzlos von ihr, einfach so zu verschwinden, aber eigentlich war es eher rücksichtsvoll.“ Cornicula spitzte die Ohren. „Still jetzt“, sagte sie leise. „Da sind Schritte auf der Treppe.“ Und sie stand auf, um sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers zu begeben, wo sie nicht zu einer unsichtbaren Stolperfalle werden konnte.  
  
Kurz darauf war das Zimmer vom Duft des gebratenen Schweinefleischs erfüllt. Corvic selbst aß nur wenig, denn ihm fehlte der Appetit, er zwang sich aber zumindest, einige Happen hinunterzuwürgen.  
„Bitte friss vorsichtig“, ermahnte er die Vagan-Dämonin und goss ihr das Wasser aus einer Flasche in eine Schüssel. „Und lass die Knochen übrig.“ Ihm fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass es reichlich merkwürdig wirken könnte, wenn all die Knochen einfach so spurlos verschwänden.   
„Gebratenes, blutloses Fleisch, keine Innereien und noch nicht mal Knochen.“ Cornicula rollte mit den Augen, schlug aber dennoch gleich die Zähne in ihre Mahlzeit. „Ich könnte mich ja beschweren, was für ein trauriges Mahl das ist. Aber ich bin lieber dankbar, dass ich heute überhaupt noch was bekomme.“   
Corvic seufzte, setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Besonders weit konnte er Marterburg von hier aus nicht überblicken, er sah größtenteils nur Mauern und Türme und ein Stück der Gasse, die zum Schartigen Schwert hinführte. An der Ecke, wo die Gasse in den Winkeln verschwand, standen zwei Abenteurer im trüben Licht einer Straßenlaterne und unterhielten sich, aber Corvic konnte nicht hören, worüber sie sprachen. Er fragte sich, wo Anabelle sich gerade herumtrieb, um eine Zeit, in der sie sonst wohl eher hier in der Schenke herumsaß. Hatte sie in dieser Stadt überhaupt ein festes Zuhause oder schlief sie nur in Gasthöfen, wo sie ihr erbeutetes Geld verpulverte, oder gar auf der Straße? Ihm fiel plötzlich auf, wie wenig er eigentlich über sie wusste. Nahezu nichts. Aber bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihre Abstammung offenbart hatte, war ihm das Meiste auch völlig egal gewesen.  
Er fand keine Ruhe und zählte das Geld in seinem Geldbeutel. Für die Heimfahrt würde es gerade noch reichen, sofern er wieder mit einer der Orkas fuhr, aber er musste dringend etwas dazuverdienen.   
„Cornicula, was hältst du davon, wenn ich morgen am Hafen einen Platz suche, wo ich mit meiner Sackpfeife auftreten kann?“, fragte er.  
Cornicula schlief schon fast und gähnte, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich kenne diesen Hafen nicht, woher soll ich wissen, ob das eine gute Idee ist? Aber ich würde dich gerne wieder spielen hören, so ist das ja nicht.“  
„Dann kannst du dich da morgen erst mal mit mir zusammen umsehen“, schlug Corvic vor.  
„Ja, das werde ich tun. Und was machen wir mit Anabelle? Ich glaube, sie wäre nicht sehr glücklich, wenn du einfach so verschwindest.“  
„Ich könnte sie morgen eigentlich sogar mitnehmen. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich gerne noch eine Weile länger hier bleiben. Nur habe ich nicht mehr viel Geld, also werde ich bald im Freien schlafen müssen, wenn ich später nicht nach Hause schwimmen will.“   
„Ein Straßenmusikant sollte hier eigentlich gut Geld machen können“, meinte Cornicula. „Wenn ich mir diese Stadt so ansehe.“  
„Das ist wahr, aber andererseits gibt es solche Gestalten wie Vreetuon, mit denen ich nicht unnötig was zu tun haben will.“   
„Wir finden schon was.“ Cornicula gähnte erneut. „Schlaf jetzt, du brauchst dringend Ruhe.“   
Und Corvic bemühte sich, das Wirbeln und Kreisen seiner Gedanken soweit zu unterbinden, dass er nicht die ganze Nacht wachliegen musste. Er dachte an die Kathedrale von Sankt Fratten und die Zeit, die er dort mit Gebeten und Meditation verbracht hatte, und versuchte, die Mantren im Geiste zu wiederholen. Wirklich tiefe Meditation hatte er nie gelernt, dafür war viel zu wenig Zeit gewesen, aber es genügte.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen den Schankraum betrat, entdeckte er Anabelle in einer düsteren Ecke, wo sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand an einem der Tische saß und offenbar eine Karte studierte. Sie war eindeutig bemüht, nicht aufdringlich zu wirken. Corvic kam sich beinahe unhöflich dabei vor, aber er ging zu ihr hin und sprach sie an.  
„Guten Morgen, Anabelle“, brachte er heraus.  
Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und faltete die Karte zusammen. „Oh, Morgen, Corvic. Ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht.“  
Corvic seufzte. Es gab da diese Sache, die er aussprechen musste, bevor es zu spät war, und jetzt schien ihm ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt zu sein. Er kam sich vor, als würde er bewusst und aktiv einen bösen Geist bekämpfen, der ihm einredete, er müsse Anabelle aufgrund ihrer Herkunft ja eigentlich hassen. „Hör mal, es ist so ... ich mag dich viel zu gerne, um mich mit alten Geschichten aufzuhalten, weißt du?“ Er wurde rot, wandte sich kurz ab und starrte auf Cornicula, sah dann aber wieder Anabelle an.  
Anabelle lächelte ohne jeden Spott. „Also, was haben wir heute vor? Möchtest du ins Amphitheater? Da kämpft der Massive Bonk gegen Runkulus den Rabiaten. Das könnte ein Spaß werden.“   
Erleichterung durchströmte Corvic, da das Gespräch trotz seiner - zugegebenermaßen verharmlosten - Offenbarung keine unangenehme Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. „Darauf hätte ich Lust, aber ich muss erst mal zum Hafen, um rauszufinden, wann ich nach Hause fahren kann. Außerdem habe ich nicht mehr viel Geld.“  
„Geldmangel, hm, das ist kein großes Problem. Du könntest sogar wetten.“  
„Wetten?“, fragte Corvic erschrocken. Das war nicht unbedingt ein Risiko, das er einzugehen bereit war. „Und wenn ich verliere, ist mein letztes Geld weg, dann kann ich weder heimfahren noch mir hier weiter ein Zimmer leisten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darauf einlassen sollte.“   
„Verständlich. Dann wette ich eben alleine und teile meinen Gewinn mit dir“, schlug Anabelle vor.  
Corvic sah sie erstaunt an. „Du scheinst dir ja ziemlich sicher zu sein, wer gewinnt.“   
„Oh, ich kenne diese Kämpfer und kann das ziemlich gut einschätzen“, lachte Anabelle. „Gut, essen wir was zum Frühstück und dann gehen wir zum Hafen.“


	21. Das steinerne Rund

** XXI. Das steinerne Rund **   
  
**~~~~~**

Bei der Durchquerung des Tors, welches den Hauptteil Marterburgs vom Hafen trennte, bekamen Corvic und Anabelle jeder einen Stempel auf den Handrücken gedrückt, der es ihnen ermöglichen sollte, die Stadt wieder zu betreten, ohne sich erneut dem langwierigen Einlassritual unterziehen zu müssen. Der Stempel stellte genau das gleiche Symbol dar, das auch auf den Bannern zu sehen war, und Corvic beschloss, diese Hand von jetzt an so vorsichtig wie möglich zu waschen, damit das Symbol lange erhalten blieb.  
Der Anblick und das salzige Aroma des Hafens erfüllten ihn mit einigem Unbehagen. Immerhin bedeutete dieser Ort für ihn in erster Linie, Marterburg und damit auch Anabelle verlassen zu müssen. Allerdings war Corvic erstaunt darüber, wie wenig ihn das Heimweh plagte. Er fragte sich plötzlich, wie Fiziano und Cornicula wohl miteinander zurechtkommen würden - immerhin war Fiziano ein Katzendämon und Cornicula ein Wolfsdämon, und Corvic hatte keine Ahnung, ob die gegenseitige Abscheu von Hund und Katze auch für Dämonen galt, die ja strenggenommen etwas ganz Anderes waren als diese Tiere.  
An diesem Vormittag erfuhr er immerhin, dass er noch mindestens vier Tage lang in Marterburg bleiben konnte und das Schiff, mit welchem er dann fahren würde, die Orka II wäre, wodurch er auch den alten Suff wiedersehen und die Irrfahrten von Kapitän Isegor zuende hören konnte. Das war ein Lichtblick, der seinen bereits einsetzenden Abschiedsschmerz aber nur mäßig unterdrücken konnte.  
Cornicula nahm den Hafen mit allen Sinnen in sich auf, auch wenn sie Corvic zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht mitteilen konnte, ob sie einen geeigneten Ort für einen Straßenmusikanten gefunden hatte. Insgesamt wurde auf diesem Spaziergang nur wenig gesprochen. Corvic wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte, und Anabelle bemerkte seine Anspannung und zwang ihn nicht zur Unterhaltung.  
„So, dann gehen wir mal zurück zu Zalko und sagen ihm bescheid, oder?“, meinte sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich wieder innerhalb der Stadtmauern befanden.  
Corvic nickte. „Und danach ins Amphitheater“, sagte er. „Wann geht der Kampf denn los?“  
„Bis dahin haben wir noch etwas Zeit“, antwortete Anabelle. „Wir könnten sogar noch irgendwo einkehren, wenn dir danach ist.“  
„Auf jeden Fall.“ Corvic konnte sich ein glückseliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dieser Tag schien besser zu werden, als er befürchtet hatte. Aber er musste sich auch um Cornicula kümmern - er fand, dass sie nicht mit ins Amphitheater zu kommen brauchte und die Zeit ruhig nutzen sollte, um draußen in den Hügeln vor der Stadt Wild zu jagen. Um ihr das mitteilen zu können, benötigte er allerdings noch etwas Zeit mit ihr allein. Deshalb bat er Anabelle, die Sache mit Zalko zu klären, während er selbst sich in seinem Zimmer schnell frischmachen wollte.  
  
„Ist es dir nicht langsam zu anstrengend, uns ständig hinterherzuschleichen?“, fragte er Cornicula, sobald sie allein waren. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht, denn Anabelle würde sich bald fragen, wo er blieb.  
„Es ist anstrengend“, gab Cornicula ohne Umschweife zu. „Aber das ist es mir wert.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du uns ins Amphitheater folgen musst. Geh lieber inzwischen jagen und warte dann auf der Straße vor der Schenke, bis wir wiederkommen.“  
„Sicher?“ Cornicula legte den Kopf schief.  
„Bis jetzt ist ja nichts passiert“, sagte Corvic. „Anabelle kennt sich hier aus und beschützt mich. Du solltest dir draußen etwas Richtiges zu fressen suchen, ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich es schaffe, heute etwas für dich abzuzweigen.“   
Die Vagan-Dämonin fühlte sich zweifellos unwohl. „Na gut“, sagte sie jedoch schließlich. „Du hast eigentlich recht. Ich sollte mir wohl nicht zu viele Sorgen machen. Aber halte mir ja die Augen offen. Ich will keine unangenehme Überraschung erleben, wenn ich zurückkehre.“   
„Ich verspreche dir, ich passe auf mich auf“, sagte Corvic und strich ihr durch die Mähne. Dann zog er sich ein sauberes Hemd über, bürstete sein wildes schwarzes Haar und verließ mit ihr zusammen das Zimmer.  
  
Es war durchaus kein angenehmes Gefühl, Cornicula einfach so ziehen zu lassen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile so stark an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, ein Stück von ihm selbst würde fehlen, sobald sie außer Sichtweite war. Aber er war auch froh, ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr vor Anabelle verbergen zu müssen und so fühlte er sich gleichzeitig auch freier als zuvor.  
„Also, hast du Hunger?“, fragte Anabelle.  
„Ja, ein bisschen“, antwortete Corvic.  
„Dann essen wir erst mal was Richtiges. Die Verpflegung im Amphitheater ist nämlich nicht sehr sättigend.“   
Corvic bedankte sich und gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder auf in die Gassen von Marterburg.  
„Irgendwas ist seltsam“, merkte Anabelle plötzlich an, nachdem sie ein Stück weit gelaufen waren. „Ich weiß nicht, aber es fühlt sich an, als hätte sich etwas an dir verändert.“  
Corvic durchfuhr es eiskalt von Kopf bis Fuß. „Naja, ich trage ein anderes Hemd“, antwortete er etwas überrumpelt.  
„Das meine ich nicht, du Witzbold“, gab Anabelle schroff zurück. „Es ist eher so, als würde irgendwas fehlen.“   
„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst.“ Corvic zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm fiel keine angemessene Antwort ein. Konnte es sein, dass Anabelle Cornicula auf irgendeine Art bemerkt hatte, ohne sie zu sehen? Unwillkürlich musste Corvic sich fragen, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre, wenn Anabelle von ihrer Existenz erführe, idealerweise durch Cornicula selbst, denn Anabelle würde ihre Stimme sehr wohl hören und ihren unsichtbaren Körper berühren können.  
Anabelle musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang skeptisch, als dachte sie darüber nach, ob er womöglich nicht ganz bei Trost sei. „Lassen wir das“, winkte sie dann jedoch zu seiner Erleichterung ab. „Ist nicht so wichtig.“ Und ohne ein weiteres Wort trat sie an eine der Straßentavernen und wandte sich dem Verkäufer zu. „Ein kleines Versorgungspaket für zwei, bitte. Und zwei Kettenrasslerbier.“     
Es gab also wieder Verlieskost. Corvic war darüber nicht unglücklich, denn diese Art von Nahrung war leicht und für unterwegs ideal. Ein üppigeres Mahl hätte er in seiner Anspannung wohl nur mit Mühe herunterbekommen.  
  
Vor dem Amphitheater waren bereits etliche Abenteurer versammelt und begaben sich durch die beiden Tore nach und nach ins Innere des steinernen Runds, um sich auf den Rängen zu verstreuen. Corvic schrak zusammen, als er zwischen den Helmen, Hüten und sonstigen Kopfbedeckungen ein flackerndes, blaues Irrlicht entdeckte.  
„Oxo und Crac sind hier“, zischte er und wies auf das Irrlicht, dessen Träger in diesem Moment mit einer kleinen Gruppe abgewetzt aussehender Gestalten durch den Torbogen verschwand. „Zumindest Crac.“   
„Die haben unter diesen Umständen kein Interesse mehr an dir“, antwortete Anabelle. „Schon gar nicht, wenn sie mich mit dir zusammen sehen. Außerdem treiben sie sich oft hier rum und haben anderes im Sinn, als andere Besucher zu beobachten.“   
„Bist du sicher?“ Corvic hatte nicht vergessen, wie eindringlich Anabelle ihn damals vor den beiden gewarnt hatte, und dass sie ihnen jetzt kaum Beachtung schenkte, irritierte ihn.  
„Ja. Aber wir sollten ihnen trotzdem nicht zu nahe kommen.“   
Corvic beschloss, Anabelle auch in dieser Hinsicht zu vertrauen. Etwas Anderes blieb ihm auch kaum übrig. Sie indessen marschierte schnurstracks zu einem der Wettschalter, während Corvic am Tor stehenblieb und auf sie wartete, da er zu scheu war, um bereits allein ins Amphitheater hineinzugehen.  
„Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass ich mich damit auskenne, aber das war jetzt trotzdem keine leichte Entscheidung“, teilte Anabelle mit, als sie mit lässigem Gang zu ihm zurückkehrte. „Ein ziemlich ausgeglichener Kampf. Der Massive Bonk ist eher unbeweglich, aber ihn wirft so schnell nichts um und er kann ordentlich austeilen. Runkulus der Rabiate ist aber so wendig und geschickt, dass er nicht leicht zu treffen ist, und seine Treffer kommen schnell und rücksichtslos.“   
„Und auf wen hast du gewettet?“, fragte Corvic.  
„Runkulus. Wird sicher spannend.“   
Damit nahm sie ihn am Arm und führte ihn in zu der Treppe, von der aus sie sich einen Platz ungefähr auf halber Höhe zur Arena suchten.  
Neugierig und fasziniert sah Corvic sich um. Der Bürgermeister von Marterburg, ein narbenübersäter, riesenhafter Bergtroll, hatte seine eigene Loge mit einem Sonnendach darüber. Auch jetzt saß er dort, flankiert von zwei gehörnten, mit Hellebarden bewaffneten Kerlen, bei denen es sich offenbar um irgendeine Art von Grotesken handelte. Das Amphitheater war nicht bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und es gab viele freie Flächen, was Corvic als angenehm empfand, denn er war kein Freund von Enge und Gedränge. Die Ränge waren simple Steinstufen aus hellen, glatten Sandsteinblöcken und es gab keine Sitze im eigentlichen Sinne, man machte sich dort einfach nach Lust und Laune breit. Einige hatten eigene Sitzkissen und Decken mitgebracht. Der Stein war von der Sonne aufgeheizt, die schon den ganzen Tag darauf geschienen hatte.  
Ein Händler ging über die breiten Treppen auf und ab und verkaufte Bier und knusprig geröstetes Roggenbrot mit Senf, die übliche Verköstigung an diesem Ort. Auch Anabelle erwarb etwas davon, um es mit Corvic zu teilen. Dutzende von lärmenden, lachenden und diskutierenden Abenteurern und Schaulustigen aller Art - insgesamt vielleicht hundertfünfzig, schätzte Corvic - saßen auf den Rängen verteilt, prosteten sich gegenseitig mit Bier zu und machten keinen Hehl aus ihrer Ungeduld und Vorfreude. Auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite des Runds entdeckte Corvic Crac anhand von dessen Irrlicht. Oxo konnte er allerdings nicht sehen.  
„Ich frage mich, wo der Kerl steckt“, murmelte er.  
„Wer?“, fragte Anabelle verwirrt.  
„Na, Oxo. Crac ist alleine da drüben.“  
„Ach so. Wieso interessiert dich das?“  
Corvic zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Es kommt mir komisch vor.“   
„Du solltest dich nicht so von ihnen verfolgt fühlen. Ich habe dich zwar vor ihnen gewarnt, aber sie sind nicht hinter dir her, wirklich nicht.“  
„Ich bin eben misstrauisch.“ Corvic ertappte sich dabei, sich unter den Zuschauern auch nach Vreetuon umzusehen, konnte diesen aber nirgends entdecken.  
Ein eigentümlich klingender Fanfarenstoß ertönte, ließ Corvic zusammenzucken und sorgte für Stille im gesamten Amphitheater. Corvic richtete seinen Blick auf den runden Sandplatz in der Mitte. Ein mit roten Pluderhosen und einem schimmernden Plattenpanzer geschmückter Mann trat herein, in der einen Hand eine Standarte mit dem Wappen Marterburgs, in der anderen eine groteske Tröte mit einem Drachenkopf als Trichter, die er jetzt erneut erschallen ließ.  
„Das ist Zuroc, der Ansager und Schiedsrichter“, erklärte Anabelle auf Corvics fragenden Blick hin.  
„Abenteurer von nah und fern, willkommen zum Nervenkitzel des heutigen Nachmittags!“, verkündete Zuroc mit lauter Stimme, sobald er sich sicher war, die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen zu haben. „Zwei Legenden werden sich im Sand gegenüberstehen, beide mit Siegen beladen - wer kann im Voraus sagen, wem von ihnen heute Ruhm und Freibier winken? Talent und Erfahrung zeichnen sie beide aus, und es verspricht ein spannender Kampf zu werden. Doch zuerst wollen wir dem Sponsor dieser Veranstaltung danken, der Brauerei Rumpelfass. Rumpelfass Pils, das Goldene mit der feinen Kräuternote, wiederholt zum beliebtesten Bier diesseits und jenseits der Großen Wand gewählt!“  
Jemand im Publikum murrte ungeduldig. Zuroc räusperte sich. „Bevor nun die Meisterkämpfer die Arena betreten, ist es wie immer an der Zeit, dass sich zwei Amateure miteinander messen - zwei, die die nächsten großen Helden der Arena sein könnten!"  
Auf seinen Wink hin traten die beiden Amateure durch einander gegenüberliegende Tore unter den Tribünen auf den Kampfplatz. Der eine war ein Gamsgehörnter in einem klimpernden Kettenpanzer, mit schimmerndem zimtfarbenem Fell und scharf abgegrenzter schwarzer Gesichtszeichnung, der andere - zu Corvics großer Verblüffung - ausgerechnet Oxo. Oxo lächelte breit und trug den Kopf hoch erhoben, während er sich selbstgefällig im Publikum umsah. Seinen Hörnerhelm trug er nicht, wodurch man seine von struppigen Borsten umstandene Orkglatze sah. Beide Kämpfer hatten keine Waffen bei sich und ihre Hände steckten stattdessen in schweren ledernen Panzerhandschuhen.  
„Oxo, Oxo!“, rief Crac von gegenüber.  
Zuroc stellte die beiden Kämpfer vor. „Hier zu meiner Linken haben wir Oxo den Umsichtigen, einen stadtbekannten Abenteurer und erfahrenen Weltreisenden.“   
Der Gamsgehörnte machte einen unzufriedenen Eindruck, da er offensichtlich das Gefühl hatte, im Schatten des Orks zu stehen. Seine langen Ohren zuckten nervös, aber er versuchte, eine stolze Haltung zu bewahren.  
„Und zu meiner Rechten“, fuhr Zuroc fort, „Inex Darex, der zum ersten Mal hier in der Stadt ist und bereits zwei Wochen lang im Folterkeller überlebt hat - wozu, wie er behauptet, auch eine fast fatale Begegnung mit einem Glutofen gehörte.“  
„Das ist die Wahrheit“, sagte Inex Darex laut.   
„Wer von diesen beiden wird wohl die Arena als Sieger verlassen?“, fragte Zuroc ins Publikum hinein, ohne auf den Kommentar des Gehörnten einzugehen. „Der Kampf beginnt mit dem Ruf des Drachen.“ Und er wich zum Rand der Arena zurück und ließ die seltsame Tröte feierlich erschallen.


	22. Im Sand

** XXII. Im Sand **   
  
**~~~~~**

Die Amateurkämpfe, deren ungefährer Verlauf nicht vorher abgesprochen war, verliefen weit weniger strategisch und langwierig als die Hauptkämpfe und dauerten, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, höchstens einige Minuten. Sie waren Staub aufwirbelnde Keilereien, bei denen sich die Kämpfer gegenseitig in den Sand zu schubsen versuchten und sich bemühten, bei alledem eine möglichst gute Figur zu machen, ohne dass ihnen das in den meisten Fällen wirklich gelang. Blutig verletzt wurde dabei selten jemand, aber es gab reichlich Prellungen.  
Corvic wünschte sich, dass Inex Darex die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um Oxo vor allen Zuschauern eine Lehre zu erteilen. Der kleine Gamsgehörnte erwies sich auch schnell als ausgesprochen geschickt. Er wich vielen von Oxos Schlägen aus, doch es war auch eindeutig, dass Oxo durchaus kein völliger Neuling im Faustkampf war. Das mochte jedoch zum Teil der Tatsache zuzuschreiben sein, dass er ein Ork war und damit naturgegebene Kampfinstinkte hatte. Gamsgehörnte waren dagegen allgemein als feier- und tanzwütiges Volk bekannt, das häufig mit den Tanzteufeln und Katzendämonen umherzog und mithilfe von Trollpfeffer Feuer spuckte, von körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen aber nichts verstand, daher wirkte Inex‘ Kampfkunst umso ungewöhnlicher und beeindruckender.  
Sand stob hoch, als die beiden sich etwas holprig durch die Arena bewegten, aber noch war kein Sieger festzustellen. Corvic wagte es nicht, den Gehörnten lauthals anzufeuern und beschränkte sich darauf, das im Geiste zu tun. Nebenbei knabberte er immer wieder etwas von dem in den Senf getunkten Brot und lauschte den vielfältigen Anfeuerungsrufen aus dem Publikum. Anabelle schwieg ebenso wie er, aber anhand ihrer Mimik und Gestik konnte sich Corvic sicher sein, dass sie nicht minder auf Inex‘ Sieg hoffte.  
In einem Moment sah es so aus, als würde sich diese Hoffnung nicht erfüllen. Inex war rücklings in den Sand gestürzt und versuchte, sich wieder aufzurappeln, während Zuroc bis zehn zählte. Der Gehörnte war offensichtlich benommen durch einen Schlag, den er zuvor von Oxo erhalten hatte, und schien Probleme mit seinem Gleichgewichtssinn zu haben. Oxo sah sich schon als Sieger und grinste breit ins Publikum, aber irgendwie gelang es Inex, sich wieder zu erheben, und er versetzte Oxo einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Brust, wodurch diesem für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb. Oxos Fehler war es gewesen, sich einen Augenblick lang nicht auf den Gehörnten zu konzentrieren, und die Folgen bekam er jetzt zu spüren.  
Da es verboten war, dass Kämpfer sich gegenseitig absichtlich bewusstlos schlugen, musste man versuchen, einen einmal zu Fall gebrachten Gegner auf andere Weise am Boden zu halten, was schnell über Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden konnte. Oxo stolperte beim Versuch, mehreren von Inex‘ Treffern auszuweichen, über seine eigenen Füße, während der Gehörnte seinen Bewegungen etwas von einem schwankenden, trunkenen Tanz verlieh, offenbar seine Schwindelgefühle zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ausnutzend. Dagegen kam Oxo nicht mehr an und die unberechenbaren taumelnden Bewegungen und schnellen Schläge von Inex um ihn herum machten es ihm unmöglich, wieder aufzustehen. Als es ihm endlich doch noch gelang, hatte Zuroc bereits die Zehn ausgesprochen und der Ruf des Drachen schallte erneut durch das Rund.  
Corvic konnte nun doch nicht mehr an sich halten und stieß einen Jubelruf aus, in den Anabelle einstimmte. Auch andere Zuschauer jubelten für Inex, einige brüllten und fluchten aber auch über Oxos Niederlage. Crac schrie „Schiebung! Betrug!“, aber niemand beachtete ihn. Der Kampf war vollkommen fair und den Regeln entsprechend verlaufen. Oxo versuchte eindeutig, sich den Frust nicht zu deutlich anmerken zu lassen, strich sich mit betonter Gelassenheit den Sand aus der Kleidung, klopfte Inex auf die Schulter, gab Zuroc die Handschuhe und stieg dann die Tribünen zu Crac hinauf, um sich für den Hauptkampf als Zuschauer neben ihm niederzulassen.   
  
Nach diesem bereits recht aufregenden Kampf konnte es Corvic kaum erwarten, die beiden Meisterkämpfer zu sehen. Um ihren Auftritt wurde wesentlich mehr Lärm gemacht. Die Stimmung im Amphitheater nahm etwas Feierliches an, als zuerst der riesenhafte Massive Bonk die Arena betrat. Er war ein Mensch, aber fast doppelt so groß wie ein gewöhnlicher Vertreter dieser Art, sein rostrotes Haar war verfilzt und zu einem Zopf gebunden, und seine Haut war von einem tiefen Schwarzbraun, was darauf hinwies, dass er wohl von einem der südlichen Kontinente stammte. Anstelle einer Rüstung oder auch nur gewöhnlicher Kleidung trug er lediglich ein um den Unterleib geschlungenes Tuch, dazu einen tellerförmigen Bauchpanzer aus Messing und um Brust und Schultern gewundene Eisenketten, mit denen er offenbar auch zu kämpfen gedachte, da er ein Kettenende wie eine Peitsche in der Hand hielt und es bei seiner Begrüßung des Publikums durch die Luft schwang. Seine beachtlichen Muskeln ließen ihn auf den ersten Blick beinahe fett wirken, aber sah man genauer hin, konnte man leicht erkennen, dass nichts von seiner Masse auf Schlemmerei zurückzuführen war.  
Von der anderen Seite trat Runkulus der Rabiate ein. Er war ebenfalls menschlich, drei Köpfe kleiner als Bonk und von drahtiger, sehniger Erscheinung. Sein Gesicht und seine nackte Brust waren mit schwarzen Runen tätowiert, wie es bei den Wüstenreitern aus der Gegend von Wist seit Jahrtausenden üblich war, und er trug eine weiße Pluderhose und einen einfachen Turban. Seine Waffe war eine lange Stange mit einem krummen Metallhaken an jedem Ende, passend zu seiner übrigen Erscheinung eine typische Waffe der Wüstenreiter, gleichermaßen anspruchsvoll zu handhaben wie heimtückisch in der Wirkung. Bei dieser Variante waren die Haken allerdings stumpf und mit Tuch umwickelt. Sie konnten immer noch genutzt werden, um jemanden stürzen zu lassen oder gegen dessen Willen zu lenken, aber es bestand keine Gefahr, dass sie blutige Wunden hervorriefen.  
Derart unterschiedliche Bewaffnung war bei den Meisterkämpfern normal, da diese ihr Handwerk mit Vollkommenheit beherrschten und den Umgang mit verschieden ausgerüsteten Gegnern gelernt hatten. Amateure durften dagegen nur gleiche Waffen verwenden, und das waren meist die Handschuhe, mit denen Oxo und Inex gegeneinander angetreten waren. Ketten gegen wisterianische Doppellanze, das musste einfach interessant werden, wie selbst Corvic erkennen konnte, der von Kampf und Waffen so gut wie nichts verstand. Doch alles in allem war das, was ihn wirklich fesselte, nicht die Aussicht auf eine nervenaufreibende Prügelei zwischen den beiden Kämpfern, sondern die Exotik, die jenen innewohnte.  
Die völlig ungleichen Kämpfer standen sich nun in der Mitte der Arena gegenüber und erhielten jeder einen Sturm von begeisterten Zurufen. Manche Zuschauer warfen sogar eine Art Blumen in den Sand, seltsame Gewächse, deren Blütenblätter eher wie schwarze Tentakel aussahen und von denen Corvic vermutete, dass sie aus dem Spinnenwald stammten.  Anabelle grinste vorfreudig.   
„Die wissen beide genau, was sie tun“, sagte sie. „Warte nur ab.“ Und sie ließ sich von einem der Knabbereienverkäufer Bier nachschenken und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
Im Gegensatz zu Oxo und Inex gingen Bonk und Runkulus nicht sofort aufeinander los. Die ersten Augenblicke des Kampfes wirkten eher wie ein langsamer, angespannter, berechnender Tanz, bei dem sich beide nicht aus den Augen ließen. Bonk rasselte mit seinen Ketten, Runkulus riss seine Doppellanze hoch. Erst dann kam die erste Attacke.   
Corvic konnte nicht sagen, von wem der beiden er diese eher erwartet hätte, jedenfalls war es Runkulus, der Bonk blitzschnell ein Ende der Doppellanze gegen die Brust stieß, wo weder Ketten noch Bauchpanzer ihn schützten. Daraufhin schleuderte Bonk seine Ketten vorwärts, wodurch diese sich um den Schaft der Lanze wickelten. Runkulus riss die Lanze als unmittelbare Reaktion darauf so abrupt zurück, dass Bonk zwei Schritte durch den Sand stolperte.  
In einer vergleichbaren Weise setzte sich der Kampf fort. Runkulus‘ Kampfstil hatte etwas sehr Provokatives und forderte Reaktionen von Bonk heraus, wobei es immer wieder zu spektakulären, kunststückartigen Manövern kam, beispielsweise, als es Bonk gelang, Runkulus mithilfe seiner Ketten mehrere Meter hoch in die Luft zu schleudern, wo dieser einen Salto schlug, ein Ende seiner Lanze senkrecht auf den Boden richtete und sowohl unverletzt als auch verblüffend elegant wieder auf den Füßen landete. Dass beide nicht die bloßen Hände gegeneinander einsetzen durften, machte den Kampfverlauf noch interessanter, tatsächlich berührten sie einander so gut wie nie direkt.   
Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Corvic eher das Gefühl, einer phänomenalen Artistik-Vorstellung beizuwohnen als einem echten Kampf, und das machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus. Sprünge, Dreher und Verrenkungen wechselten sich ab und verbanden sich zu einer beeindruckenden Choreografie. Corvic empfand längst keine Scheu mehr, jubelte und applaudierte mit dem Rest des Publikums, wann immer ihm etwas, das sich dort unten ereignete, besonders gefiel.  
Aber irgendwann musste sich der Kampf entscheiden. Beide Kämpfer waren mittlerweile bedeckt mit Sand und Runkulus‘ helle Haut zeigte einige Striemen und Prellungen, die von den Ketten verursacht worden waren. Keinem stand der Sinn nach Aufgeben, doch es war unübersehbar, dass ihre Bewegungen langsamer wurden, ihre Angriffe weniger heftig und ihre Darstellung weniger spektakulär. Der Tanz wandelte sich in ein gegenseitiges Belauern. Auf den Rängen herrschte mittlerweile angespannte Stille, denn man wusste, dass einer der beiden in wenigen Augenblicken im Sand liegen würde.  
Runkulus nutzte die unberechenbare Natur seiner Doppellanze, um Bonk schließlich zu Fall zu bringen. Er ließ zu, dass sich ein Ende in Bonks Ketten verhakte, und bediente sich der Hebelwirkung, um diesen stolpern zu lassen. Bonk schlitterte einen Meter auf den Knien durch den Sand und Runkulus stieß ihm, noch immer die Ketten in seiner Gewalt, eine der stumpfen Lanzenspitzen in den Rücken, an die empfindliche Stelle knapp über dem Steißbein. Bonk kippte reflexhaft zur Seite und konnte durch die verstrickten Ketten nicht mehr aufstehen, bevor Zuroc vollständig heruntergezählt hatte. Damit war Runkulus der Sieger.  
Er reichte Bonk eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen, und beide dankten einander für den fairen Kampf. Aus dem Publikum drangen Jubelrufe ebenso wie enttäuschtes Gebrüll, aber letztendlich herrschte eine überraschende Friedlichkeit und Einigkeit. Der Großteil der Enttäuschung war wohl auf verlorene Wetten zurückzuführen.  
„Na bitte“, sagte Anabelle aufgeräumt. „Was hab‘ ich dir gesagt?“  
„Gute Vorstellung“, musste Corvic zugeben. „Du hast nicht zu viel versprochen.“  
Runukulus und Bonk posierten noch einige Augenblicke lang in der Arena, verneigten sich und ließen sich bejubeln, bevor sie durch die selben Tore hinausgingen, durch die sie hereingekommen waren. Corvic sah zu, wie sich die Ränge anschließend allmählich leerten. Etliche der Zuschauer strebten ebenfalls den Wettschaltern entgegen. Anabelle ließ sich Zeit damit, da sie dem ersten Gedränge aus dem Weg gehen wollte.  
„Jetzt muss ich dich aber auch mal was fragen, Corvic“, sagte sie.  
„Ja, frag nur.“  
„Deine Musik. Kannst du mir was vorspielen, heute Abend? Ich will mich davon überzeugen, ob diese Instrumente ihrem Ruf gerecht werden.“   
„Oh, gerne, das hatte ich sowieso noch vor. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, welcher Ort dafür geeignet wäre. Ich will niemandem auf die Nerven gehen, verstehst du? Und auch niemanden reizen, ich meine, es gibt in dieser Stadt jede Menge seltsame Gestalten ...“   
„Spiel doch einfach im Schankraum vom Schartigen Schwert. Ich kann ja für dich fragen, wenn du dich nicht selbst traust.“   
„Meinst du, dass das gut ankommen würde?“, fragte Corvic verunsichert, aber auch ein wenig überrascht, weil ihm dieser Gedanke bisher nicht selbst gekommen war.  
„Klar. Du bist nur viel zu schüchtern. Das ist dein Problem.“ Sie lächelte schief, ohne Spott, aber mit dem eindeutigen Wissen darüber, dass sie recht hatte.  
Und Corvic wusste das ebenso gut wie sie. Es war wohl besser, wenn er nach seiner Rückkehr nicht den verbleibenden Rest seines Lebens damit verbrachte, sich wieder im Krähennest zu verkriechen. Seine Familie verkörperte seit Generationen das freche, ungezügelte Vagantenleben, und er wollte nicht auf ewig nur so etwas wie der im Verborgenen lebende Prinz eines untergegangenen Königreichs sein.


	23. Dinge ordnen sich

** XXIII. Dinge ordnen sich **   
  
**~~~~~**

Um Corvics Reisekasse stand es nun wieder bedeutend besser, da Anabelle wie versprochen ihren Wettgewinn mit ihm geteilt hatte, auch wenn dieser nicht allzu hoch gewesen war, denn natürlich hatten noch etliche andere auf Runkulus‘ Sieg gesetzt. Die beiden wanderten beschwingt durch die nachmittägliche Stadt zurück zum Schartigen Schwert. Das Wetter war herrlich und unterwegs tranken sie noch etwas bei einem Straßenhändler. Allerdings war Corvic auch müde und daher froh, als die Veteranentaverne endlich in Sicht kam. Neben der Tür saß bereits Cornicula und schaute ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen. Deutliche Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Wolfsgesicht ab, als sie Corvic erblickte, wie er unversehrt und fröhlich um die Ecke trat. Er wollte ihr gern sofort alles erzählen und sie auch fragen, wie sie selbst ihren Tag verbracht hatte, zunächst aber musste er sich damit begnügen, die Vagan-Dämonin im Stillen in den Schanksaal zu lassen und so zu tun, als wäre sie nicht da.  
Es fiel ihm diesmal besonders schwer, sich von Anabelle abzusetzen, um mit Cornicula allein sprechen zu können. Er wünschte sich nur, dass dieses Versteckspiel ein Ende haben könne, denn er empfand es als ungeheuer anstrengend und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Anabelle sowieso etwas ahnen und dass es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis sie ihn nötigen würde, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Sobald er mit der Vagan-Dämonin allein in seinem Zimmer war, fiel er deshalb gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.  
„Cornicula, ich finde, du solltest dich Anabelle vorstellen“, sagte er, während er sich den Straßenstaub aus den Haaren bürstete.  
Sie richtete die Ohren kerzengerade auf, schaute ihn an und ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Maulwinkel. „Findest du?“ Das war alles, was sie sagte.  
„Ja. Wenn du wüsstest, wie schwer es mir inzwischen fällt, deine Existenz geheimzuhalten! Dabei glaube ich nicht, dass Anabelle jemand ist, vor dem du dich verstecken müsstest.“   
„Nun, das hat etwas mit Ehre zu tun, aber ich glaube, du hast Recht“, sagte Cornicula. Sie strich sich mit einer Pranke einige Strähnen ihrer Mähne aus dem Gesicht, eine Geste, die verblüffend menschlich wirkte und auf unterdrückte Nervosität hinwies. „Es ist zwar nicht üblich, dass wir uns jemandem offenbaren, der uns nicht sehen kann, aber ein Gesetz ist das nicht. Ausnahmen sind eigentlich kein Problem.“  
Corvic entging nicht, wie schwer es ihr fiel, in dieser Angelegenheit eine Entscheidung zu treffen, denn eine Offenbarung ihrer selbst konnte sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen. „Hör mal, ich zwinge dich nicht dazu. Du musst es nicht tun. Ich will sowieso bald abreisen und dann hätte sich die Sache auch erledigt.“    
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich habe schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht“, antwortete Cornicula. „Aber ich war unsicher und wollte erst einmal hören, was du davon hältst.“   
Corvic war überrascht, aber auch Erleichterung durchströmte ihn.  
„Weißt du“, fuhr sie fort, „ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob ich für sie unsichtbar bin. Zumindest ihre Vorfahren haben unsereins mit Sicherheit gesehen, und vielleicht hat sie noch einen Überrest dieser Wahrnehmung in sich. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würde mir direkt in die Augen schauen.“  
„Du meinst, sie könnte uns die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt haben?“, fragte Corvic verblüfft.  
„Durchaus möglich. Aber das finden wir nur raus, wenn wir mit der Geheimniskrämerei aufhören.“   
„Also dann, riskieren wir es.“ Corvic nahm Corniculas Pranke in seine Hand und lächelte entschlossen. Als es an der Tür klopfte, fuhr er trotzdem erschrocken zusammen. Er wusste, dass es Anabelle war, die ihm mitteilen wollte, was Zalko von den musikalischen Plänen hielt, und hastig öffnete er ihr die Tür.   
„Komm rein, setz dich“, sagte er und wies auf den Sessel, während er sich bemühte, halbwegs entspannt zu bleiben. „Ich würde dir gerne noch was Wichtiges sagen.“  
„Immer mit der Ruhe.“ Anabelle zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. „Wieso bist du denn schon wieder so aufgeregt? Zalko sagt, du darfst heute Abend unten im Schanksaal spielen, darüber würde er sich freuen.“   
„Eine gute Nachricht“, sagte Cornicula ohne jede Scheu und grinste Anabelle an. Corvic blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er hatte mit etwas mehr Zurückhaltung gerechnet, aber die Vagan-Dämonin schien einfach nur froh zu sein, aus ihrem Versteck ausbrechen zu können. Anabelle starrte auf den Punkt, an dem sich das Gesicht der Vagan-Dämonin befand, wirkte aber keineswegs erschrocken oder auch nur überrascht.  
„Und wer bist du?“, fragte sie nach kurzem Schweigen.  
„Cornicula“, stellte Cornicula sich hemmungslos vor.   
„Ich wusste doch, dass du mir was in der Art verheimlichst.“ Anabelle warf Corvic einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Ich habe einen gewissen Instinkt für verborgene Verfolger, Corvic. Aber es war mir lieber, so zu tun, als würde ich nichts merken.“  
„Kannst du sie sehen?“, fragte Corvic mit leiser Stimme.  
Anabelle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht, aber ich kenne diese Wesen aus Erzählungen. Eine Vagan-Dämonin, richtig?“ Sie streckte eine Hand in Corniculas Richtung aus. Cornicula kam ihr entgegen und rieb ihre Stirn an Anabelles Hand, sodass sich deren Finger in der seidigen Mähne vergruben. „Du meine Güte ...", entfuhr es Anabelle, die von dieser Berührung überwältigter schien als von der körperlosen Stimme, und sie blickte zu Corvic auf.  
„Sie begleitet mich schon seit Sankt Fratten“, antwortete er.   
Einen Moment lang sah Anabelle traurig aus, wahrscheinlich, weil sie Cornicula nicht sehen konnte. „Ich finde, ihr passt gut zueinander“, bemerkte sie dann.  
„Oh ja, das finde ich auch“, sagte Cornicula mit Überzeugung. „Auch wenn er noch eine Menge zu lernen hat.“   
„Das sehe ich auch so, aber du wirst deine Sache gut machen“, gab Anabelle zurück und lächelte dann Corvic an. „Na gut, Corvic, ich will dich nicht weiter in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf deine Musik.“   
  
Von nun an fühlte sich Corvic, als sei ihm mehr als nur ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Sein Auftritt am Abend fand auf einer kleinen Bühne im hinteren Bereich des Schankraums statt. Anabelle saß als ganz normaler Zuschauer an einem der Tische und Cornicula hatte reichlich Platz auf der Bühne, die  groß genug für mehrere Musiker war. Sie wollte tanzen, wie nur Vagan-Dämonen tanzen können, und dabei war es ihr völlig egal, ob man sie sehen konnte oder nicht und dass sie sich an einem Ort befand, an dem so gut wie niemand von ihrer Existenz wusste.  
Corvic wünschte sich erneut, Fizianos Schlagwerk an seiner Seite zu haben, denn nichts unterstrich den Klang einer dieser großen Sackpfeifen besser als Trommeln und Gongs. Alles, was er hatte, waren die Schellen an seinen Fußgelenken. Aber er machte das Beste aus der Situation, spielte Lieder, die durch Mark und Bein gingen. Ob es der reine Klang war oder die Magie der Sackpfeife, wusste er nicht, aber bald standen die ersten auf und bewegten sich wie Schlangen im Korb eines Schlangenbeschwörers.   
Der Tanz der Vagan-Dämonin war ein Spektakel für sich. Nur wenige kommen in den Genuss des Anblicks dieser leidenschaftlich um ihre eigene Achse wirbelnden Wesen mit den fliegenden Mähnen und den von perfektem Rhythmusgefühl geführten Pranken. Viele Vagan-Dämonen lieben es, sich Schellen um die Beine oder in die Mähnen binden zu lassen. Sie springen in die Luft, werfen die Köpfe herum und bewegen sich ganz in trunkener Ekstase. Bedauernswerterweise war Corvic wohl der einzige, der Corniculas Tanz an diesem Abend sehen konnte. Er versuchte, sich davon nicht allzu sehr ablenken zu lassen, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, immer wieder zu ihr hinzusehen. Zum Glück schien das niemandem aufzufallen.  
Nach der Vorstellung sammelten sich einige Münzen in einer Metallschale, die er extra dafür bereitgestellt hatte, und er wurde gefragt, ob er noch öfters auftreten würde, worauf er im Augenblick keine befriedigende Antwort geben konnte, da er ja nach Hause zurück musste und keine Ahnung hatte, wann er nach Marterburg zurückkehren würde.   
Aber dass er dieser Stadt nicht auf ewig den Rücken kehren wollte, war ihm jetzt schon klar. Er wusste, dass er, sobald er fort war, nicht nur Anabelle vermissen würde, sondern auch diesen eigentümlichen, wilden Ort, an dem sie lebte.   
Später, als es längst Nacht war, saß Anabelle noch bei ihm im Zimmer und er erzählte ihr detailreich von Burg Rabenhorst und deren Bewohnern. Doch er wagte es ein weiteres Mal nicht, sie zu fragen, ob sie bei ihm bleiben wolle, und kurz nach Mitternacht verabschiedete sie sich bis zum nächsten Tag. So gerne er Anabelle auch mochte - es erschien ihm aus irgendeinem Grund unvorstellbar, mit ihr etwas anderes zu tun als zu reden, zu trinken und die Stadt zu erkunden. Corvic schaute ihr vom Fenster aus nach, wie sie durch die dunkle Gasse verschwand - wohin, das wusste er immer noch nicht, aber vielleicht spielte es auch gar keine Rolle.   
Gedankenverloren ließ er sich kurz darauf im diffusen Laternenschein an dem kleinen Tisch nieder, während Cornicula auf dem Teppich im Halbschlaf lag, und zählte sein verdientes Geld. Anschließend, da er ohnehin nicht schlafen konnte, holte er sein Schreibzeug hervor und verfasste einen Brief, den er am folgenden Tag auf den Weg ins Krähennest schicken wollte. Mit der Kicherkrähenpost würde der Brief innerhalb von vielleicht zwei Tagen eintreffen, also lange bevor Corvic selbst wieder zu Hause war. Er kündigte seine baldige Rückkehr an und schrieb ein paar Dinge nieder, die ihm unterwegs widerfahren waren, wobei er auch diesmal die Chronitengeschichte ausließ, um niemanden zu verschrecken. Stattdessen beschrieb er Marterburg, seinen Weg über die alte Straße, die stille Stadt Sankt Fratten und seine Begegnung mit Bordulf. Am Ende des Briefs kündigte er noch eine Überraschung an, bei der es sich natürlich um Cornicula handelte. Er freute sich schon auf die Gesichter, die Picea und Fiziano machen würden, wenn sie eine leibhaftige Vagan-Dämonin an Corvics Seite zu Gesicht bekämen.  
  
Die verbleibenden Tage in Marterburg versuchte er zu genießen, aber er war die ganze Zeit über angespannt. Tatsächlich spielte er noch ein weiteres Mal im Schartigen Schwert auf, und Zalko war damit sehr zufrieden, denn dadurch wurde mehr gegessen und getrunken als üblich.  
Etwas von dem neu verdienten Geld gab Corvic gleich wieder aus, um eine Kiste Trockenfleisch und Knochen zu besorgen, wovon sich Cornicula während der Überfahrt ernähren musste. Außerdem noch ein kleines Fass Trinkwasser. Er hoffte, dass dieses Gepäck kein Aufsehen erregen würde, aber er ging nicht davon aus, denn auf der Hinfahrt hatte man seinen beladenen Karren auch nicht überprüft.  
Sein Abschied von Anabelle schließlich war nicht so emotional, wie er insgeheim befürchtet hatte. Sie umarmte und küsste ihn nicht, sondern klopfte ihm auf den Rücken wie einem alten Saufkumpan und sagte: „Komm bald wieder hierher, Corvic. Ich glaube, ohne dich fehlt mir was.“  
„Du kannst gerne mit ins Krähennest kommen“, gab er zurück. „Da muss ja keiner erfahren, dass du eine von Dunkelfels bist.“  
„Besser nicht.“ Anabelle lachte auf. „Vielleicht irgendwann mal, aber ich hänge ziemlich an Marterburg, und so spontan von hier zu verschwinden, bekäme mir nicht gut. Ich würde es woanders höchstens ein paar Tage aushalten, und ich wäre dann einfach nicht dieselbe. Das verstehst du doch, oder?“   
„Ja, sicher“, seufzte Corvic. „Dachte ich mir schon.“  
„Ist nicht persönlich gemeint.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Anabelle schien sich mit dem, was sie eben gesagt hatte, etwas unbehaglich zu fühlen, nahm es aber nicht zurück. „Ich hoffe, du hältst mich jetzt nicht für eine fürchterliche Egoistin.“  
„Überhaupt nicht“, sagte Corvic ehrlich. „Ich hatte eine tolle Zeit hier, und du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen.“   
„Das beruhigt mich“, sagte Anabelle lächelnd. „War mir eine Freude.“   
Und nachdem Corvic sich mit der Vagan-Dämonin an seiner Seite an Bord der Orka II begeben hatte, sah er noch lange Anabelle am Kai stehen und ihm lächelnd nachschauen. Nun gab es keinen Grund mehr für ihn, tagein, tagaus im Krähennest zu hocken.


End file.
